Im Tal der Tränen
by ParkersCamp
Summary: Ein Angriff und seine Folgen! Nicht leicht zu lesen, da es um sexuelle Gewalt geht, seid gewarnt.
1. Teil 1

Title –** Im Tal der Tränen  
**Author -** ParkersCamp  
**e-mail address -** dstrtiscalimali.de  
**Rating –** PG13**

**TEIL I**

The Centre

Miss Parkers Büro

16:30 Uhr

Ms. Parker sitzt am Fenster und denkt an ihre Mutter. „ Es sind so viele Fragen offen. Warum läßt du mich damit allein? Bitte hilf mir!"

Das Telefon unterbricht ihre Gedanken. „ Was ist?"

„Zentrale, Miss Parker. Hier ist jemand in der Leitung vom Krankenhaus, der Broots sprechen will. Es geht um Debbie. Er ist doch heute nicht im Haus. Können sie das klären?"„Stellen sies durch!"

Es meldet sich eine Frau, die fragt „Hallo, mit wem spreche?"„ Parker, ich bin die Chefin von Mr. Broots. Er ist leider nicht erreichbar. Ist etwas passiert?"„ Es sieht so aus. Jemand hat Debbie vor einer halben Stunde im Park gefunden, völlig verstört und bis jetzt ohne jede Reaktion. Sind sie mit ihr verwandt? Wir brauchen dringend eine Person ihres Vertrauens."„Ich komme sofort!"

Ms. Parker rast sofort los. Sie erinnert sich an Debbies Beistand und die Nähe, als diese durch ihre Schutzmauern durchgestoßen ist. Mit quietschenden Reifen hält sie direkt vor der Notaufnahme und sprintet in das Gebäude.

Im Krankenhaus in Blue Cove

16:45 Uhr

„Wo ist sie?" ruft sie schon von der Tür aus. „Sind sie Ms. Parker?"„Ja, wo ist Debbie?"„Wir dürfen nur Verwandte oder Leute, die eine schriftliche Erlaubnis haben, zu ihr lassen." Ms. Parker geht an ihr vorbei auf den nächsten Raum zu und öffnet die Tür. „Halt, was machen sie denn da?"Die Schwester läuft auf sie zu.

Debbie liegt ganz still auf dem Tisch. Sie reagiert nicht einmal auf Ms. Parkers Eintreten. Die hockt sich vor sie hin und sagt „Debbie ich bin´s, Ms. Parker. Schau mich bitte an!"Keine Reaktion. „Komm Liebes, versuch es. Schau mich an Ich bin jetzt hier und ich laß nicht zu, daß dir etwas passiert, hörst du?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ms. Parker setzt sich neben sie und wartet. Irgendwie hat sie das Gefühl 1x in ihrem Leben Geduld haben zu müssen. Sie sagt Debbie noch mal „Ich bin jetzt da und passe auf dich auf!"Sie nimmt ganz behutsam Debbies Hand und streichelt diese ganz vorsichtig.

Eine Ärztin kommt herein, die von der Schwester verständigt wurde. Doch der entschlossene Blick Ms. Parkers hält sie zurück. Sie spürt die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden und wartet einfach mit. „Komm Debbie, komm zurück aus der Dunkelheit. Ich helfe dir, was es auch ist. Ich habe dich lieb."

Nach über 1 Stunde spürt Ms. Parker, wie Debbies Hand leicht zuckt. „So ist es gut, Liebes. Komm zu dir."Einige Minuten später stößt Debbie einen tiefen Seufzer aus und schaut dann zu Ms. Parker, noch etwas entrückt, aber die Augen voller Schmerz und Pein. Ms. Parker, zutiefst erschrocken über diesen Blick, nimmt sie auf den Schoß. „Debbie, Gott sei Dank! Egal was passiert ist, ich helfe dir und ich werde dich beschützen."Daraufhin fängt Debbie an zu weinen. Ms. Parker hält sie einfach nur fest. Sie weint ein bißchen mit ihr, weil sie sich so erleichtert fühlt. Sie sagt nicht „Hör auf zu weinen."sondern ganz im Gegenteil „Wein ruhig. Wein, solange du magst und laß alles raus. Du bist in Ordnung, auch wenn du weinst wie ein Schloßhund."

Daraufhin bricht die Kleine völlig zusammen und weint und weint, schreit ein verzweifeltes „NEIN". Doch nach einiger Zeit hat sie keine Tränen mehr; diese jetzt trockenen Schluchzer machen Ms. Parker jedoch noch mehr zu schaffen.

Jetzt greift die Ärztin kurzentschlossen ein und spritzt Debbie ein Schlafmittel, das auch sofort wirkt. Kurz öffnet sie noch mal kurz die Augen und fragt „Bleibst du bei mir, bitte?"„Ja, ich verspreche es dir. Ich bleibe hier, keine Angst. Ich passe auf dich auf!"Sie läßt Debbies Hand nicht los, auch nicht als diese tief eingeschlafen ist.

„Was ist denn bloß passiert?"„Keine Ahnung"erwidert die Ärztin "aber ich vermute etwas. Etwas, was wir recht schnell feststellen können. (sie holt tief Luft) Ich glaube, daß sie vergewaltigt wurde."„Was? Wie kommen sie darauf?"fragt Ms. Parker völlig entsetzt. Doch im gleichen Moment fühlt sie, daß sie denselben Gedanken hatte. „Okay, lassen sie uns nachsehen."erwidert sie. Die Ärztin schiebt das Kleidchen hoch und schon ist eine kleine Spur Blut zu sehen. Die Frauen schauen sich an, geschockt. Vorsichtig zieht die Ärztin den Slip herunter. „Oh Gott"Ms. Parker stöhnt auf. „Sie ist doch erst 12. Was für ein Schwein tut einem Kind so was an?"„Ich hole die Frauenärztin für eine genauere Untersuchung" antwortet ihr die Ärztin und verläßt, ebenfalls tief schockiert, den Raum.

Einige Minuten später, in denen Ms. Parker sich noch immer nicht vom dem Schock erholt hat, kommen die 2 Ärztinnen herein. „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Simons. Ich werde Debbie jetzt genauer untersuchen. Dann wissen wir mehr."Ms. Parker hält Debbies Kopf immer noch auf dem Schoß und drückt sie etwas fester an sich. Sie spricht sie an „Debbie, die Frau Doktor muß dich jetzt untersuchen. Aber es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin hier und passe auf. Es passiert dir nichts."Sie konzentriert sich voll auf das Mädchen. „Ich habe dich lieb!"Eine Träne ihr rollt die Wange runter.

Inzwischen hat Dr. Simons die Untersuchung beendet. „Es tut mir leid. Sie ist definitiv vergewaltigt worden. Wir haben auch gleich 2 Proben genommen, für die Polizei. Aber das kann Debbie später noch entscheiden."„Da gibt´s nichts zu entscheiden. Rufen Sie die Cops."„Hören sie, ich will ganz genau wie sie, daß der Kerl nicht mehr frei rumläuft. Aber denken sie auch an Debbie, und daß sie im Gericht aussagen muß. Sie wissen doch, wie so was abläuft. Wie das Opfer beweisen muß, daß es unschuldig ist und nicht der Täter, daß er Schuld hat. Sie sollten erst mit ihr reden."Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen hat sich Ms. Parker wieder beruhigt. „Ja, sie haben Recht. Ich rede mit ihr. – Muß sie eigentlich jetzt noch hierbleiben, oder kann ich sie mitnehmen?"„Nein, eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen, sie nach Hause zu bringen."

Ms. Parker zückt mit ihrer freien Hand ihr Handy und ruft Sydney an. „Syd, lassen sie alles stehen und liegen und kommen sie ins Krankenhaus. Keine Fragen jetzt. Nehmen sie den Van. Wir brauchen ein wenig mehr Platz und tun sie´s einfach!"Damit schaltet sie das Handy ab.

Dr. Simons gibt Ms. Parker ihre Karte und verabschiedet sich mit dem Hinweis Debbie in den nächsten Tagen noch mal sehen zu wollen. 2 Minuten später kommt sie noch mal ins Zimmer und reicht Ms. Parker eine Tablette. „Wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. Das ist die ´Pille danach´. Sie muß sie in den nächsten 24 Stunden nehmen."„Ich sorge dafür."Der Blick von Ms. Parker wird noch düsterer. „Meine Kleine. Was mußt du da schon durchmachen?"Zärtlich streicht sie Debbie über´s Haar.

Sydney kommt ins Zimmer. „Was ist passiert?"„Ich erkläre es ihnen später. Jetzt bringen sie uns erst mal zu meinem Haus." Behutsam nimmt sie Debbie auf die Arme und trägt sie zum Auto. Sie steigt hinten mit ihr ein. Sydney fährt los und beobachtet im Rückspiegel die Szenerie.

"Das hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Ms. Parker! Wo sind ihre Mauern geblieben, hinter denen die Gefühle sonst immer verbarrikadiert werden?"denkt er, sagt jedoch nichts. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz wie im stillen Einverständnis. „Toll, daß er nicht fragt!"denkt sie und konzentriert sich wieder ganz auf Debbie.

Ms. Parkers Haus

22:05 Uhr

Zuhause angekommen bringt Ms. Parker das Mädchen in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzt sich mit Sydney zu ihr an das Bett.

„Syd, sie ist vergewaltigt worden. Man hat sie im Park gefunden und weil sie auf nichts reagiert hat, ist sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Als ich kam, war sie überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Sie hat völlig erstarrt da gesessen. Ich habe sie erst vorsichtig berührt, dann in die Arme genommen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, daß ich da bin und aufpasse, und daß alles wieder gut wird. Wie konnte ich ihr das sagen? Syd, sie ist doch noch ein Kind. Ich bin als Erwachsene vergewaltigt worden und habe noch immer daran zu knabbern. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was das mit einem Kind macht."

Sydney ist völlig überrascht von diesem Geständnis. „Wer oder was hat ihnen damals geholfen?"„Jarod. Er hat gerade noch rechtzeitig eingegriffen. Oh, mir wird ganz schlecht, wenn ich daran denke."„Warum haben sie es mir nie erzählt?"„Ich konnte es nicht. Ich ... kann es immer noch nicht. Aber jetzt muß ich mich dem stellen. Ich muß und will ihr helfen. Sydney, bitte helfen sie uns beiden!"

Er denkt eine Weile nach, geht dabei auf und ab. „Okay, aber sie müssen sich ganz drauf einlassen, auf alles; es wird auch vieles hochkommen, wenn Debbie erzählt. Vielleicht ist es aber sogar hilfreich, wenn sie spürt und weiß, daß es ihnen ähnlich geht. Und jetzt schlafen wir erst mal. Ich nehme das Gästezimmer und ich find schon alles, was ich brauche. Bleiben sie bei ihr und versuchen sie auch zu schlafen. Gute Nacht, Ms. Parker!"„Danke Syd, gute Nacht."

Sydney ruft vom Gästezimmer aus Broots an und erzählt ihm vorsichtig alles. Der war schon sehr in Sorge, da er niemanden zu Hause erreicht hatte. Nachdem er zunächst völlig aufgelöst ist, beruhigt er sich dann aber wieder und sagt, daß er sofort den 1. Flug nach Hause nimmt.

Ms. Parker zieht sich aus und legt sich zu Debbie. Sie nimmt sie ganz fest in die Arme und schläft nach einer ganzen Weile ein.

Kurz nach Mitternacht

Ein ihr alt bekannter Alptraum kehrt wieder, den sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hatte. Mit einem lauten Schrei wird sie wach. Zitternd am ganzen Körper steht sie auf und geht ans Fenster. Sydney kommt herein, macht Licht „Parker, was ist los?"Sie dreht sich um. Ihr Ausdruck voller Schmerz, aufgerissene Augen und die Resignation lassen ihn betroffen innehalten. Langsam geht er auf sie zu. „Kommen sie Parker. Erzählen sie es mir. Sie haben von damals geträumt, nicht wahr?"„Ja, es ist alles wieder da." Verzweiflung schwingt in ihrer Stimme durch. Er nimmt vorsichtig ihren Arm und führt sie ins Wohnzimmer, gießt ihr einen Whiskey ein und sagt dann vorsichtig. „Erzählen sie es mir, Parker. Wie lange ist es her und wo ist es passiert?" Er setzt sich ihr gegenüber hin, schiebt aber den trennenden Tisch zur Seite, sodaß er mit einem schnellen Schritt bei ihr sein kann. Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck und atmet dann zitternd aus. Sie fängt an zu erzählen:

„Vor etwa 2 Jahren war ich den Everglades. Sie und Broots verfolgten eine andere Spur. Deshalb war ich allein dort. Ich bin in den angekündigten Sturm geraten. Doch Gott sei Dank war da endlich Jarods Hütte. Es gab drinnen ein paar trockene Sachen, sogar was zu Essen. Ich war wütend unter die Dusche marschiert. Als ich Geräusche hörte, war es schon zu spät. Ich kam aus der Dusche und schaute direkt in eine Waffe. Die ganze Zeit suchte ich nach einem Ausweg. Zuerst habe ich IHM mein Handtuch an den Kopf geworfen. Doch er hat nur gelacht. Dieses Lachen höre ich heute oft immer noch. Er hat mich gepackt, mir die Pistole an den Kopf gehalten und gelacht über meine Angst. „Schrei ruhig und schrei laut."hat er gesagt. Dann hat er angefangen mich zu schlagen. Ich war dann wohl bewußtlos, doch irgendwann kam ich wieder zu mir. „Schön, daß du wieder wach bist, Süße. Jetzt geht´s nämlich erst richtig los."Er zog die Hose runter und legte sich auf mich. Er hatte meine Hände zusammengebunden, sodaß ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Dann war er in mir. Ich ...."Sie bricht von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt ab.

Er steht auf und setzt sich neben sie. Er nimmt sie in die Arme und hält sie einfach nur fest. „Ist okay Ms. Parker. Weinen sie ruhig, ja so ist es gut, weinen sie, Ms. Parker."Er hält sie fest und sie weint wie niemals zuvor.

Die Tür öffnet sich, Jarod kommt herein. Sydney winkt ihn zu sich. Der kommt langsam näher. „Jarod ist hier, Ms. Parker! Erschrecken sie nicht. Ich habe ihn angerufen. Er setzt sich jetzt auf die andere Seite."

Sie versucht sich zusammenreißen. „Jarod, ich bin froh, daß du da bist. Du mußt mir erzählen, was damals geschehen ist. Ich war so geschockt, daß ein Teil meiner Erinnerung völlig weg ist. Ich .."Sie bricht ab und fängt wieder an zu weinen. „Ms. Parker, ich helfe ihnen!"Jarod zieht sie in seine Arme und hält sie ganz fest. Sydney geht ins Schlafzimmer und schaut nach Debbie, die aber tief und fest schläft. Er beugt sich zu ihr runter, nimmt ihre Hand und flüstert „Du bist in Ordnung! Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist in Sicherheit!"Er bleibt noch einen Moment bei ihr sitzen.

Jarod führt jetzt Ms. Parker ins Zimmer, deckt sie behutsam zu und sagt „Schlaf jetzt, Parker. Wir passen hier auf euch auf."Beide Männer bleiben im Zimmer bis sie eingeschlafen ist.

Ms. Parkers Haus

2:15 Uhr

„Danke Syd, daß du mich angerufen hast. Ich wußte nicht, daß sie es verdrängt hatte. Es war auch für mich damals ein Schock. Ich kam in die Hütte; er lag auf ihr. Nie werde ich ihre Augen vergessen, als ich ihn von ihr weg zog. Sie war danach eine ganze Weile bewußtlos, während ich ihn in ein Netz hoch einen Baum hängte. Ich dachte, daß er damit ausgeschaltet sei. Doch er hat die Seile durchgebissen und kam zurück in die Hütte. Er schlug mich nieder und wollte dort weiter machen, wo er vorher aufgehört hat. Syd, er hat sie vergewaltigt. Doch sie weiß es nicht mehr. Sie hat es geschafft ihn zu überwältigen und wir haben ihn der Polizei übergeben, die suchten ihn wegen andrer Dinge. Wir haben nichts von der Vergewaltigung erzählt. Ihr ging´s auch so schon dreckig genug, als daß sie noch einen Prozeß durchgestanden hätte. Wir sind noch einige Tage in der Hütte geblieben, bis sie sich wieder erholt hatte. Sie hat nicht mehr von dem Abend gesprochen. Ich dachte, sie habe sich im Centre an dich gewandt und dich um Hilfe gebeten. Doch anscheinend hat sie da schon alles weggepackt."

"Jarod, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast getan, was du für richtig hieltest. Wir helfen ihr jetzt und auch Debbie damit fertig zu werden. Laß uns jetzt erst mal etwas schlafen. Komm, im Gästezimmer sind 2 Betten. Du brauchst deine Kraft und deine Erinnerungen um ihr zu helfen."Sie gehen beide zu Bett.

Nebenan dreht sich Ms. Parker tief schlafend um, und nimmt Debbie wie selbstverständlich in die Arme. Deren Anspannung läßt dadurch augenblicklich nach und beide schlafen ruhig und ohne Alpträume weiter.

Ms. Parkers Haus

Nächster Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen machen die Männer das Frühstück, lassen die Frauen ausschlafen. Gegen 10 Uhr kommt Broots ganz aufgeregt herein gestürmt. Sydney nimmt ihn mit sich ins Gästezimmer und redet mit ihm.

„Broots, jetzt beruhigen sie sich erst mal. Debbie und Ms. Parker schlafen noch. Und Debbie braucht jetzt ihre Nähe und ihr Verständnis, ihre Ruhe, nicht ihre Wut und auch nicht ihre Verzweiflung. Die können sie mir oder Jarod in den nächsten Tagen zeigen, okay? Wir werden sicher einige Tage zusammen verbringen. Jetzt erzähle ich ihnen erst mal alle Fakten, und dann sehen wir weiter, einverstanden? Kommen sie, es dauert sicher etwas länger und Jarod weiß auch noch nicht alles."Die 3 sitzen im Wohnzimmer zusammen, Sydney erzählt ihnen, was er weiß.

Währenddessen wird Ms. Parker wach. Sie hält noch immer Debbie in ihren Armen. Vorsichtig dreht sie sich in eine bequemere Position und denkt über alles nach. Die Tränen schießen hoch, doch sie schiebt sie beiseite. Sie denkt an die Männer draußen und ist sich nicht mehr so sicher, daß es eine gute Idee ist, sie im Haus zu haben. In diesem Moment erwacht auch Debbie. Sie schauen sich an und erkennen gegenseitig ihren Schmerz.

„Hallo, Debbie. Wie geht es dir?"„Ich bin ganz schwach und zittrig. Ich habe Angst, und du?"„Ganz ähnlich. Ich habe dir gestern gesagt, daß es mir auch passiert ist. Ich hatte das ganz verdrängt, doch heute nacht ist alles wieder hoch gekommen. Daher fühle ich jetzt auch ganz schwach, klein, hilf- und wehrlos, ziemlich verwirrt. Sydney, Jarod und dein Vater sind draußen und warten auf uns. Sie alle werden versuchen, uns zu helfen. Doch das Schwierigste liegt bei uns: Das Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es je konnte. Weißt du es?" Debbie kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich habe jetzt Angst sogar vor den dreien, obwohl ich sie ja alle kenne. Bisher hatte ich keinen Grund für Mißtrauen, daher kenne ich Vertrauen. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wieder kann. Ich habe jetzt sogar Angst vor meinem Vater. Wird er mich auch weiterhin liebhaben? Ich trau mich gar nicht raus."„Debbie dein Vater liebt dich sehr. Das hört jetzt sicher nicht auf. Es kann aber sein, daß er jetzt ebenfalls verunsichert ist. Doch du kannst immer mit mir oder den anderen reden, wenn du uns brauchst, auch als Vermittler, okay? Wir alle helfen dir, Euch. Meinst du, wir können jetzt zu ihnen gehen?"„Nimmst du mich noch mal fest in die Arme und sagst mir, daß es gut geht?"„Komm her! Es wird gut gehen!"Dieser Satz gibt ihnen beiden Mut und Hand-in-Hand gehen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Jarod und Broots sind beide tief betroffen von dem was ihnen Sydney erzählt. Es herrscht einen langen Moment Schweigen zwischen den 3 Männern. Broots fragt „Sydney, haben wir überhaupt eine Chance, wirklich eine Möglichkeit den beiden zu helfen? Ich bin so tief berührt, so sehr geschockt; wie müssen sie sich fühlen? Ist nicht etwas Unwiderbringliches zerstört durch solch eine Tat?"

Sydneys Antwort dazu: „Es ist sicherlich etwas zerstört worden. Bei Debbie sicher das ´Urvertrauen´ und auch bei Ms. Parker ist Vertrauen zerstört. Aber ich denke bei ihr mehr an ihr Selbstvertrauen, was allerdings teils auch für Debbie gilt. Beide werden die Situation und sich selbst als hilf- und völlig wehrlos erlebt haben."„Es war sicher für Ms. Parker noch viel schlimmer als für Debbie. Die ist noch ein Kind, ein Mädchen dazu. Und sie ist nicht – so wie Ms. Parker - schon von klein auf dazu gebracht worden jeden und alles beherrschen zu wollen, ja zu müssen, um zu überleben."fügt Jarod hinzu „Wir müssen abwarten, wie sie heute reagieren. Da kommen sie beide übrigens. Hallo Debbie, Ms. Parker! Haben sie noch ein wenig schlafen können?"

Die Männer stehen automatisch auf, wodurch beide Frauen einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen bleiben, so als ob sie zurück schrecken. Sydney und Jarod setzen sich wieder hin. Broots geht ganz langsam auf Debbie zu, die Ms. Parkers Hand fast zerquetscht. Er hockt sich ca. 1m vor ihr hin und schaut sie an. Eine Träne rollt seine Wange runter.

„Debbie, ich fühle mich jetzt ganz unsicher. Ich würde dich so gerne in den Arm nehmen, darf ich das?"Sie läßt Ms. Parker los und macht einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu. „Oh, Dad. Bist du nicht böse auf mich?"Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schließt der seine Tochter in seine Arme. „Warum sollte ich böse sein? Nein, meine Kleine. Ich bin sicher du kannst nichts dafür!" Debbie fängt an zu weinen. „Ich wollte auch nicht mit ihm gehen. Er ist mit mir gegangen und er ist doch fast jeden Tag bei der Schule."Broots nimmt seine Tochter hoch und setzt sich mit ihr auf das Sofa.

Jarod fragt nach „Er ist oft bei deiner Schule?"Auch Ms. Parker ist hellhörig geworden. "Wir setzen Sam ein. Der soll sich mal ein wenig dort umschauen."Sie geht zum Telefon und spricht mit ihrem Sweeper.

Broots fragt Debbie, ob sie erzählen kann, was passiert ist. Er sagt ihr ganz eindringlich, daß er sie trotz allem sehr lieb hat, und daß sie nichts falsch gemacht hat. Er drückt sie an sich und gibt ihr einen Kuß. Ihr schießen wieder die Tränen hoch und sie schmiegt sich an ihn. Auch Ms. Parkers Augen sind feucht geworden. Sie schaut ihn intensiv an und nickt ihm anerkennend zu.

Jarod, Sydney und Ms. Parker verlassen den Raum, gehen in die Küche. „Ich wünschte mein Vater hätte einmal so reagiert!" seufzt Ms. Parker und nimmt sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Auch Jarod ist tief berührt. „Und ich wünschte, ich wüßte endlich wer und wo meine Eltern sind."Sydney holt sie in die Gegenwart zurück. "Was ist mit der Polizei? Sollen wir sie informieren?"„Wir müssen mit den beiden darüber reden."ist die Antwort der anderen. „Vielleicht ist es besser erst mal von Debbie zu hören, wie es passiert ist und dann zu entscheiden."meint Jarod. „Was ist mit ihnen Ms. Parker? Warum haben sie damals nicht die Polizei informiert? Zumal er ja dann verhaftet wurde!"Sie schaut Jarod lange an. „Ich habe mich so sehr geschämt. Und von dieser Hilflosigkeit sollte keiner erfahren. Außerdem hätte ich mir auch dann selbst eingestehen müssen, was es für mich bedeutet. Selbst jetzt noch zittere ich bei dem Gedanken, darüber zu reden. Und (kleine Pause) ich möchte mich nicht mehr so klein und schutzlos fühlen. Das hatte ich mir schon nach Mutters Tod geschworen."„Parker, damals war keiner wirklich für sie da. Auch ich nicht. Ich war so vertieft in Jarods Simulationen, meine Arbeit. Zudem kannten sie mich nicht allzu gut. Doch heute werde ich alles tun, um ihnen zu helfen."Wie zur Bekräftigung sucht er ihren Blickkontakt. Jarod nickt. Niemand hat sich bewegt, doch die Nähe ist plötzlich mit Händen greifbar. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Doch ... Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst, auch vor Euch beiden. Ich möchte aber daraus und endlich wieder vertrauen können. Bitte helft mir."

Ganz unsicher schaut sie von einem zum anderen. Beide schauen sie ganz offen an, nicken. Ganz vorsichtig greift sie erst Jarods, dann Sydneys Hand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kann sie diese Nähe aushalten. Dann wendet sie sich dem Fenster zu und trinkt ihren Kaffee aus. „Ich hoffe, Sam findet den Scheißkerl." wechselt Jarod geschickt das Thema.

Ein paar Minuten später kommen Broots und Debbie in die Küche. „Ich habe Hunger!"Damit bringt die Kleine alle in Action. Jarod macht sein Kinder-Spezial-Sandwich mit Smarties, Haferflocken und etwas Salat. „Woher haben sie all die Sachen? Gestern war mein Kühlschrank noch fast leer."„Ich habe mir gedacht, daß sie nichts Vernünftiges da haben, Parker. Sonst hätten sie kein Magengeschwür. Deshalb war ich gestern, bevor ich herkam, einkaufen."Ms. Parker lacht laut auf, und streckt ihm übermütig die Zunge heraus. „Was? Ich hatte doch Recht!"grinst Jarod und lacht mit den anderen zusammen laut los. „Es ist so schön, einfach mal so los zu lachen."sagt Ms. Parker, weint aber im selben Moment los und rennt ins Badezimmer. Jarod fühlt ihre Zerrissenheit und sagt „Laßt mich mit ihr reden! Syd, sprich du schon mal mit den anderen über das, was wir vorhin besprochen haben."Der nickt.

„Debbie, Broots, ich möchte mit euch darüber reden, ob Debbie noch zur Polizei geht und den Mann anzeigt."Debbie zuckt zusammen und fängt wieder an zu zittern. „Dad, nein, ich habe... Nein, ich kann das nicht jemand ganz fremden erzählen. Bitte, verlang das nicht."„Debbie, es ist ziemlich wichtig, diesen Mann von den anderen Mädchen in eurer Schule fernzuhalten und ihn für das, was er getan hat zu bestrafen. Und je eher er weggeschlossen wird, um so besser. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen ebenso wütend auf ihn zu sein, wie ich? Hilft es dir nicht vielleicht, wenn er im Gefängnis sitzt und nicht mehr jeden Tag vor der Schule steht, sodaß du ihn sehen mußt?"„Dad, ich schäme mich so sehr für das, was er mit mir getan hat. Ich kann das nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit erzählen."Sydney sieht sie voller Mitgefühl an und sagt „Debbie, warum schämst du dich? Du hast überhaupt nichts getan. Du hast keine Schuld daran." Debbie schnieft und kämpft mit ihren Tränen.

In dem Moment kommen Ms. Parker und Jarod wieder ins Zimmer. Ms. Parker setzt sich zu Debbie und schaut sie an. „Was habt ihr gerade besprochen?"„Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß sie keine Schuld hat."erwidert Sydney. „Debbie, erzähl uns bitte was passiert ist. Dann können wir besser mit dir über die Entscheidung Polizei ja-nein diskutieren. Meinst du, das geht? Kannst du es aussprechen?"fragt Ms. Parker. Debbie schaut sie alle lange und nach einander einzeln an. Dann nickt sie.

„Aber Miss Parker, können sie sich wieder zu mir setzen und kann ich ihre Hand halten? Dad, kannst Du dich bitte mir gegenüber setzen, damit ich dich sehen kann?"Beide nicken und tun, was Debbie möchte. Es fällt ihr sehr schwer anzufangen, doch die anderen warten geduldig ab und lassen ihr die Zeit.

„Ich kenne den Mann vom Sehen. Er ist fast jeden Tag an der Schule. Ich habe immer gedacht, er holt jemanden ab. Gestern mußte ich nach der letzten Stunde noch zu Mrs. Miller. Sie hat mir noch eine Sonderaufgabe gegeben. Dadurch war ich fast die Letzte, die aus der Schule kam und ich habe den normalen Bus verpaßt. Ich saß an der Haltestelle und habe auf den nächsten Bus gewartet. Der Mann hat sich zu mir gesetzt und mich gefragt, ob ich weiß wann der nächste Bus kommt und ob ich keine Angst hätte, jetzt so allein."

Jarod ballt die Fäuste.

„Ich sagte „Nein, ich habe keine Angst". Doch er meinte, er würde lieber in der Nähe bleiben und aufpassen. Dann fragte er nach meinem Namen und wo ich wohne. Er nannte mir dann auch seinen Vornamen, Mike."

Sydney schreibt den Namen auf. „Ist vermutlich falsch, aber trotzdem."

„Ihr seid ins Gespräch gekommen, Liebes und dann?"fragt Broots. „Er hat mir erzählt, daß er auch eine Tochter hat und was sie gerne spielt. Ein paar dieser Dinge kenne ich auch. Irgendwann kam der Bus. Er hat sich zu mir gesetzt und ist dann auch mit mir ausgestiegen. Er war so nett die ganze Zeit. Er meinte, wir könnten doch durch den Park gehen, es sei ein so schöner Weg. Ich sagte ihm, daß ich nicht allein durch den Park gehen dürfe, doch er meinte, ich sei ja nicht allein, er wäre dabei und würde aufpassen."Sie bricht ab.

Ms. Parker rückt dichter an sie heran und reibt ihre Hand. „Du bist ganz kalt geworden. Kannst du noch weiter reden? Oder soll ich dich vielleicht jetzt erst mal in den Arm nehmen?"„Kann ich wieder auf deinen Schoß, so wie gestern?"Ms. Parker breitet die Arme aus und Debbie schließt ihr die Arme um den Hals und legt ihren Kopf auf die Schulter. Alle sehen wie sehr sie zittert. „Laß das Zittern ruhig zu, Debbie. Das ist völlig in Ordnung; Du mußt nicht dagegen kämpfen."Sydneys Worte lösen ein wenig die Anspannung. „Alles was du fühlst, darf da sein. Hörst du, Debbie? Du bist in Ordnung, auch wenn du zitterst, weinst oder wütend wirst. Das ist völlig okay." „Sollten wir nicht besser aufhören?"fragt Broots sehr besorgt. „Wir überlassen es Debbie. Du sagst, wenn es nicht mehr geht, ja?"Jarod sieht sie forschend an.

Sie wendet sich den anderen wieder zu, erwidert seinen Blick ganz vorsichtig und nickt. Ms. Parker streichelt ihr über den Rücken. „Darf ich so sitzen bleiben? Ich möchte nicht, daß ihr mich direkt anschaut. Ich möchte nur Ms. Parker ansehen. Ist das okay?"Alle nicken ihr zu. Sie legt den Kopf wieder auf Ms. Parkers Schulter und umarmt sie. Die wiederum hält sie ganz locker im Arm. „Erzähl erst weiter, wenn es für dich paßt. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."Leise fährt sie fort: „Im Park haben wir fangen gespielt. Ich habe es sehr genossen und es hat total viel Spaß gemacht. Dann meinte er, jetzt spielen wir Verstecken. Erst war er dran mit suchen, doch er hat mich ganz rasch gefunden. Dann war ich dran."

Sie stockt, zittert wieder ganz stark. Diesmal sagt Ms. Parker ihr, daß sie in Ordnung ist. Doch das Zittern wird ganz, ganz stark. Sie klammert sich jetzt richtig fest. „Debbie, ich laß dich nicht los. Ich halte dich fest, solange du willst. Du mußt jetzt auch nicht weiter erzählen."Debbie atmet tief durch und sagt „Doch, ich will es euch jetzt sagen. – Er hatte sich im Gebüsch versteckt, ganz tief drinnen. Ich war schon ein Stück da hinein gekrabbelt, als ich ihn sah. Er fing an zu lachen und meinte „Jetzt hast du mich doch gefunden."und machte dann urplötzlich einen Satz auf mich zu und zog mich ganz ins Gebüsch hinein."

Jarod nimmt die Pause, die Debbie macht, zum Anlaß zu Broots zu rücken. Die beiden schauen sich an. Jarod nimmt Broots Faust in seine beiden Hände und nickt ihm beruhigend zu. Broots atmet zitternd aus und beruhigt sich langsam ein wenig. Jarod hält die Hand trotzdem weiterhin fest. Debbie hat davon nichts mitbekommen. Sie sitzt jetzt da, wie erstarrt, ganz eiskalt und ohne eine Regung. Ms. Parker streichelt sie weiterhin ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig. „Es ist okay Debbie. Ich bin jetzt bei dir."Sie sagt es ihr immer wieder, bis die langsam mit völlig monotoner Stimme weiter erzählt. „Ich war wie erstarrt. Er warf mich auf den Boden und hielt mir den Mund zu. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es war als schaute ich mir von irgendwoher zu, als wäre ich gar nicht mehr in meinem Körper. Ich wollte schreien. Doch der Schrei kam nicht bis zum Mund."

Sie bricht ab, fängt wieder an zu weinen. Der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck nimmt Ms. Parker fast den Atem. Sie spürt die Wut in sich aufsteigen, doch sie drängt sie zurück. Sie atmet tief durch und redet ganz ruhig auf Debbie ein. „Ist ja in Ordnung. Wein ruhig, Schatz. Ich bin hier und halte dich fest. Ich beschütze dich jetzt. Du bist in Ordnung mit allem, was du fühlst! Ich habe dich lieb!"Mit diesen Worten hat sie den Schutzwall, der bis dahin nur ein paar Tränen zuließ, durchbrochen. Debbie weint, und weint und weint; wie ein Sturzbach kommen jetzt die Tränen.

„Kommen sie, Broots, Jarod. Wir gehen einen Moment raus und machen eine Pause."Sydney winkt die anderen zu sich und läßt die beiden Frauen allein.

„Broots, wie geht es ihnen?"Sydneys Frage bringt Broots wieder zurück in die Realität. „Um mich geht´s doch jetzt nicht." „Doch Broots. Es ist wichtig, daß sie jetzt mit Ihrer Wut klar kommen. Lassen sie sie raus. Gehen sie nach draußen. Dort können sie alles raus schreien, etwas zerschmettern, was auch immer. Wenn sie die Wut verdrängen, spürt Debbie das sofort und fühlt sich womöglich deswegen schuldig. Also gehen sie jetzt mit Jarod raus und lassen sie den sehr berechtigten Dampf ab."

Sydney geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Debbie liegt jetzt auf dem Sofa und wird von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ms. Parker hält ihren Kopf in ihrem Schoß und streichelt sie einfach nur ganz sanft. Sie schaut auf, als Sydney rein kommt. Ihr Blick ist voller Verzweiflung, Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Er setzt sich auf den Boden vor Debbie und spricht sie an: „Debbie, ich bin es Sydney. Hab´ keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts. Ich möchte nur kurz Ms. Parker ablösen. Sie muß mal dringend auf die Toilette. Darf ich dich so halten, wie sie es tut? Oder soll ich lieber einfach nur bei dir sitzen bleiben?"„Da sitzen bleiben, bitte"sagt Debbie mit zitternder Stimme. Ms. Parker schaut ihn empört an „Syd, ich..."„Gehen sie, Parker, los. Ich bleibe hier, bis sie wiederkommen."

Sie geht ins Bad, atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. Auf einmal wird ihr schlecht; sie muß sich übergeben. Jetzt fängt auch sie an zu zittern.

„Oh, Gott. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wie konnte er MIR das antun? Ich schäme mich genauso, wie die Kleine."denkt sie und fängt an zu weinen.

10 Minuten später kommt sie verheult aber gefaßt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Debbie schläft inzwischen, eine Hand in Sydneys Hand.

„Danke, Syd. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, was bei mir los war."Ms. Parker setzt sich in den Sessel gegenüber. „Ich weiß genau, was in ihr vorgeht. Ich schäme mich genau wie sie, habe Angst, friere und zittere bei der Vorstellung es auszusprechen. Ich fühle mich schmutzig, wie von einer Schleimschicht umhüllt, die an mir klebt. Ich mag mich deshalb auch selbst nicht mehr berühren. Und ich hatte Angst anfangs, daß mir jeder ansieht, was passiert ist, mich auslacht und sagt „Selbst Schuld."Wenn ich sehe, wie mutig Debbie ist ... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, darüber zu reden!"„Ms. Parker, sie müssen es uns nicht erzählen. Doch sie sollten auf jeden Fall mit ihr (er deutet auf Debbie) reden. Und jetzt legen sie sich doch auch ein wenig hin. Ich wecke sie, sobald Debbie aufwacht."„Nein, nein. Ich bleibe hier. Aber sie sind doch ein guter Koch, nicht wahr? Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Können sie nicht mal schauen, ob sie was Gutes zaubern können?" Er schmunzelt und geht in die Küche, nachdem Ms. Parker Debbies Kopf wieder in ihren Schoß genommen hat.

Broots und Jarod sind in der Zwischenzeit einige 100 Meter weg vom Haus. Jarod fragt Broots ganz direkt: „Was ist los, Broots? Sagen sie es mir."„Ich weiß es nicht; ich bin so wütend, verwirrt, ängstlich ... alles zusammen. Wütend auf den Kerl, ich könnte ihn glaube ich töten. Aber auch auf Debbie bin ich wütend. Warum ist sie mit gegangen?"„Sie haben es doch gehört; er hat sie ganz gezielt manipuliert. Sie fragen, was er hat oder getan hat, was sie nicht haben? Stimmt´s?"„Ja, stimmt. Ich bin gar nicht wütend auf sie. Ich bin verletzt, fühle mich zurück gesetzt, als ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe."„Das ist das Schuldgefühl fast aller Allein-Erziehenden, Broots. Sie machen nichts falsch. Debbie hat nur mit dem Mann spielen wollen. Das war eine Re-Aktion auf sein manipulatives Verhalten, und hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Sie ist noch ein Kind, spielt eben immer noch gerne – sicher auch mit ihnen abends, oder?"„Ja, wir spielen oft abends noch was."stimmt Broots zu. „Es ist eben schwierig, da auch jemand Geld verdienen muß. Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß Debbie und sie sich fremd sind. Broots, was ist noch los?"

„Angst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihr umgehen soll. Sie muß sicher darüber reden, aber mit mir – einem Mann? Ich weiß nichts über Frauen und ihre Gefühle, über ihren Körper und ihre Sexualität. Wie soll ich ihr da helfen können?" „Sie müssen ihre Grenzen deutlich machen. Sprechen sie ihre Ängste an, wenn die Themen auf sie zukommen. Sagen sie ihr, wenn sie es nicht sogar von selber spürt, daß sie nichts darüber wissen. Aber geben sie ihr eine andere Möglichkeit darüber zu reden, z.b. Sydney, Ms. Parker oder eine Therapeutin. Es gibt verschiedene Selbsthilfe-Gruppen und Beratungsstellen. Wichtig ist nur, daß es zusätzliche Möglichkeiten für sie und Debbie gibt. Sie beide alleine können das nicht schaffen. Reden sie offen über alle ihre Ängste und Bedenken und fordern sie Debbie immer wieder auf, das ebenfalls zu tun. Offenheit, auch wenn sie sich hilflos fühlen!"

„Hilflosigkeit ist auch das Nächste, was mir durch den Kopf schießt. Was soll ich machen, wenn sie weint oder von Alpträumen gequält wird, wenn sie mir etwas von ihren Gefühlen erzählt, was ich nicht verstehe? Muß ich nicht jetzt erst Recht der ´Super-Vater´ sein, der alles kann und alles löst?" „Nein, Broots, denn das ist Utopie. Seien sie ´einfach´den Situationen offen, sagen sie ihr, daß sie nicht verstehen und auch daß sie sich hilflos fühlen. Aber zeigen sie ihr, daß sie trotzdem da sind. Nicht immer ablenken, sondern vielleicht nur zuhören, sie in den Arm nehmen, sich zu ihr setzen und die Zeit nehmen. Ms. Parker hat es vorhin gesagt „Ich wünschte mein Vater hätte so reagiert."Mr. Parker hat sich gefühlsmäßig distanziert, die beiden haben nicht geredet und er war nicht für sie da, nachdem ihre Mutter gestoben ist. Daran leidet sie heute noch, auch wenn sie es oft nicht wahrhaben will."„Ja, sie haben Recht"antwortet Broots.

Die beiden Männer lächeln sich an und gehen langsam weiter. "Was ist jetzt mit ihrer Wut, Broots?"„Sie ist weg. Ich war glaube ich auch so wütend, weil ich mich so hilflos gefühlt habe, der Zukunft ausgeliefert, alles zerstört sah. Sie haben mir einen Weg, nein mehrere Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt. Danke, Jarod! Woher wissen sie soviel darüber? Ach, Quatsch, weiß ich doch; sie und Ms. Parker haben ebenfalls Traumata erlebt und sehen dann manchmal die Situationen von früher und ihre Wünsche nach Geborgenheit, nicht wahr?"Jarod nickt „Ja"und schluckt schwer. „Auch mir fiel es vorhin schwer zuzuhören. Meine Wünsche nach Sicherheit und geliebt werden von früher waren ganz stark da. Deshalb bin ich auch mit ihnen gegangen. Ich dachte mir, diese Dinge von mir aus der Praxis zu hören ist doch sicher besser als nur aus der Theorie."Beide lachen laut los, ein befreites Lachen und gehen in lockerer Plauderei vereint wieder zurück.

Ms. Parkers Haus

Frühabends

Als die beiden Männer zur Tür herein kommen, wird Debbie gerade wach. „Hi, meine Kleine!"Broots hockt sich vor das Sofa. „Dad, ich möchte euch alles zu Ende erzählen. Es tut mir gut, darüber zu reden."Sydney unterbricht sie „Aber erst wird zu Mittag gegessen, pardon eigentlich schon zu Abend. Es ist ja schon fast halb sechs. Es hat hier jemand einen Riesenhunger."Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf Ms. Parker. „Habe ich auch"sagt Jarod und fängt schon an den Tisch zu decken. Debbie kommt hoch, sieht Ms. Parker lange an und umarmt sie dann kurz und fest. „Ich habe dich lieb, Debbie"sagt sie zu ihr, nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie zum Tisch.

„Ich bin gespannt, was sie gekocht haben Syd."meint sie und nimmt Platz. „Na was wohl? Was ist denn in Hülle und Fülle in ihrem Schrank?"fragt Sydney lächelnd. „Nudeln!"meint Jarod und hat damit Recht. Sydney bringt die Nudeln und eine leckere Tomatensauce herein. Alle hauen richtig rein und machen ein paar Scherze über Ms. Parker wegen der Nudeln, die sie in allen Variationen im Haus hat. „Ich bin aber wohl nicht der einzige Nudelfan; wenn ich so sehe, wie ihr alle rein haut. Außerdem sind die schnell und einfach gemacht."schmunzelt sie dann. „Wenn Debbie mit Kochen dran ist, gibt es auch oft Nudeln"sagt Broots und schaut zu ihr rüber. „Ja, ich bin einfach zu faul so lange in der Küche zu stehen."antwortet die. „Hm, Syd, das schmeckt super. Am Anfang, als ich damals weg war vom Centre, habe ich so viele Dinge kennengelernt, vor allem andere Lebensmittel. Ich habe oft tagelang dasselbe gegessen in allen möglichen Variationen. Einmal hatte ich den ganzen Kühlschrank voller Wackelpeter, in allen Farben und Formen"lacht Jarod. Die andern lachen spontan mit.

„Es ist so schön in so einer großen Runde, mit so lieben Leuten zu essen."Debbie kämpft mit dem letzten Rest auf ihrem Teller.

„Wißt ihr was wir jetz mal machen? Einen Energiekreis. Jeder nimmt mit der rechten Hand und gibt mit der linken."Sydney macht es vor. „Rechte Handfläche zeigt nach oben, linke nach unten und dann reicht die Hände dem jeweiligen Nachbarn. - Anders herum, Jarod."„War nur ein Witz, Syd."So sitzen sie alle kurze Zeit später und schauen sich nach und nach alle an. Die Intensität, aber auch die Nähe zwischen ihnen ist mit den Händen greifbar, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ms. Parker flüchtet als erste. „Das ist mir zuviel, zu nahe. Ich fühle mich dabei total ausgeliefert. Uuhh, mir wird ganz schlecht."Damit stürmt sie ins Bade-zimmer, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich möchte euch aber gerne noch mal so nah fühlen,"sagt Debbie. So schließen sie den Kreis wieder. „Wenn du Angst kriegst, hör einfach auf und geh raus, okay?"Sydney schaut sie prüfend an. Sie nickt „Ich fühle mich aber gut aufgehoben bei euch."Sie schaut alle noch mal an und läßt dann los. „Danke"flüstert sie leise und streckt Broots die Arme entgegen. Der nimmt sie auf den Arm.

„Wie geht es dir, Jarod?"fragt Sydney neugierig und auch etwas besorgt. „Ich hatte auch meine Probleme diese Nähe auszuhalten. Doch dann habe ich mich auf Debbie konzentriert und dann ging es ganz gut. Ich habe immer noch Muffe, daß ihr mich gefangen nehmt und wieder ins Centre bringt. Und ich habe Riesenangst euch zu vertrauen. Genau wie sie"er deutet auf Ms. Parker, die gerade wieder zurückkehrt.

„Alles okay, Parker?"fragt Jarod. „Ja, jetzt ja. Ich glaube, außer Tommy habe ich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter niemandem mehr vertraut. Als er starb, ist das letzte bißchen Vertrauen mit ihm gegangen."Sie setzt sich hin und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Bauch. Dann atmet sie 2, 3 mal tief ein und aus. Debbie setzt sich zu ihr. „Ich würde euch jetzt gerne noch den Rest erzählen. Der Energiekreis hat mir sehr geholfen, Syd. Könnt ihr euch bitte wieder so hinsetzen, wie vorhin?"Die anderen setzen sich hin. Vorsichtig schiebt Debbie ihre kleine Hand in Ms. Parkers hinein. Die lächelt erst etwas gequält, nimmt sie aber dann und hält sie fest. Debbie braucht erst einige Minuten, bis sie anfangen kann.

„Ich lag wie erstarrt da. Er hielt meine beiden Hände mit einer Hand fest und fing an mich zu küssen. Immer wieder fragte er, ob es nicht ein schönes Gefühl sei. Er schob mein T-Shirt und den Rock hoch und zog den Slip runter. Ich fühlte mich eiskalt, konnte nicht einmal den kleinen Finger oder einen Fuß bewegen. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht mal geblinzelt. Dann irgendwann schwebte ich weg. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich auf mich legte und dann in mich drang. Erst mit seinen Fingern, dann mit seinem Ding. - Es war fast wie jetzt. Ich bin gar nicht richtig da, während ich es euch erzähle. Doch anders kann ich jetzt nicht. – Er hat dann später, viel später laut gestöhnt und ist dann von mir runter gerollt. Ich wollte aufspringen und weglaufen, aber ich konnte nicht. Er hat gedroht, er bringt mich um, wenn ich es erzähle. Und er sagt wie sehr ich es gewollt und genossen habe. Es sei meine Schuld, ich hätte ihn so freundlich einladend angelacht. Dann ist er gegangen. Ich blieb liegen und dachte „Dad hat es mir immer wieder gesagt und mich gewarnt. Es war wirklich meine eigene Schuld." Ich konnte mich erst viel später wieder bewegen. Ich zog mich wieder an und ging zu der nächsten Bank. Keinen Schritt hätte ich mehr weitergehen können. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Welt ist zerbrochen und war völlig verwirrt. Irgendwer hat mich angesprochen, doch ich glaube, ich habe gar nicht reagiert. Ich weiß erst wieder, daß Ms. Parker mich in den Armen hielt und auf mich einredete."Debbie dreht sich zu Ms. Parker um, umarmt sie und fängt ein bißchen an zu weinen. Doch es ist nur ein leichtes Schluchzen, kein Dammbruch. „Er hat mir so entsetzlich weh getan."sagt sie immer wieder, beruhigt sich aber dann auch schon wieder. Ms. Parker hält sie fest, zu sprachlos und zu sehr erschüttert, um groß zu reden. Sie streichelt nur leicht ihren Rücken.

Die Geschichte hat alle tief erschüttert, obwohl oder gerade weil Debbie so emotionslos erzählt hat. Alle hatten zwischendurch mit ihrer Wut zu kämpfen. Jarod und Broots sind zwischendurch etwas herum gelaufen, weil sie es nicht anders ertragen konnten. Sydney und Ms. Parker haben sich gefühlsmäßig distanziert und sich abgeschottet. Sydney ist durch seine Arbeit, Ms. Parker aus eigener Erfahrung daran gewöhnt. Trotzdem wirken auch sie sehr mitgenommen.

Broots hockt sich vor die beiden Frauen, hat aber nur Augen für seine Tochter. „Debbie, schaust du mich bitte an. Ich möchte dir etwas sagen."Sie dreht sich zu ihm, kann ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen. „Debbie, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Er allein, dieser Mann allein hat Schuld. Du, ...ich habe dich so lieb. Daran hat sich gar nichts geändert."Er schluckt heftig, weil seine Gefühle jetzt auch brodeln. Debbie schaut ihm jetzt in die Augen. Auch ihr ist die Flut von Emotionen anzusehen. „Du hast wirklich gar nichts falsch gemacht. Auch ich habe dich lieb."sagt Ms. Parker, was dann den Damm doch brechen läßt. Debbie umarmt nach einander beide und weint einen Teil ihres Schmerzes weg. Viel, viel später fragt sie ihren Vater „Bringst du mich jetzt bitte ins Bett? Und bleibst du noch ein bißchen?"„Komm"er will sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie zuckt bei der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen. „Nein!"Ihr lauter Schrei hallt langgezogen durch den Raum und erschreckt alle. Ms. Parker reagiert am schnellsten, schiebt Broots etwas weg von Debbie. Auch sie selbst geht 1 Schritt zurück. Jarod ist es dann, der ganz langsam auf sie zugeht. „Debbie, ich bin es, Jarod. Ich komme jetzt zu dir. Du mußt mir glauben, ich tu dir nichts, ich verspreche es."Er ist fast bei ihr. „Nein, ich will das nicht. Geh weg, es tut sssooo weh. NNNNEEIIINNN!"schreit sie, und schlägt um sich. Doch Jarod nimmt sie ganz fest in den Arm. „Ich tu dir nichts."sagt er immer wieder und hält sie fest an sich gedrückt. Er streichelt ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig über ihren Rücken. „Ist ja gut. Er ist weg. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, sscht, ganz ruhig. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin hier und ich verspreche aufzupassen. Ms. Parker ist auch hier."Er nickt ihr zu, woraufhin auch sie ihr sagt, daß alles in Ordnung ist und daß sie da ist. Ganz allmählich beruhigt Debbie sich wieder.

Sydney zieht Broots zwischenzeitlich in die Küche. „Das kann jederzeit wieder passieren, Broots. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Sie müssen sich jetzt nur daran gewöhnen ihr zu sagen, wenn sie sie berühren möchten oder besser noch sie sollten sie vorher fragen. Und auch dann kann so was wie gerade immer wieder geschehen. Sie sieht vielleicht gerade sein Gesicht, obwohl sie vor ihr stehen. Oder sie riecht etwas, was an die Tat erinnert; es gibt viele Auslöser. – Aber haben sie gesehen, was Jarod getan hat? Er hat Debbie gesagt, was er tut und er hat sie dann ganz fest an sich gedrückt, damit sie seinen Herzschlag, seine Stimme, seinen Geruch wahrnimmt und er hat ihr immer wieder gesagt, wer er ist, und daß er ihr hilft, sie beschützt, und daß es vorbei ist. In einer solchen Situation müssen sie es ihr das wahrscheinlich öfter als 1x sagen, Broots. Wiederholen sie diese Dinge immer wieder, bis sie zu ihr durchdringen. Lassen sie sich nicht schocken, Broots. Früher oder später dringen sie durch und sie beruhigt sich wieder. Es dauert seine Zeit mit so etwas fertig zu werden. Doch solange sie jetzt darüber spricht, läuft sie nicht Gefahr alles zu verdrängen und womöglich erst viele Jahre später die Sache aufzuarbeiten, so wie Ms. Parker. Bringen sie sie immer wieder dazu mit ihnen über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Sie wissen im Notfall sind wir alle da, um ihnen zu helfen, ihnen beiden. Lassen sie Debbie für ein paar Tage hier, bei Ms. Parker. Die beiden haben ja eine ganz besondere Beziehung. So habe ich Ms. Parker noch nie erlebt."„Syd ich wäre gerade am liebsten davon gelaufen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe." „Broots, wir sind alle da. Sie müssen es schaffen, für sie. Kommen sie, nehmen sie sie in den Arm, aber fragen sie vorher, ob es okay ist und tun sie´s langsam. Dieser Kerl hat ihr die Kontrolle genommen. Geben sie sie ihr wieder zurück."Damit kehren sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Broots bleibt in der Tür stehen, schaut auf seine Tochter, die sich eben umdreht. Er geht langsam auf sie zu und fragt sie, ob er sie umarmen darf. Er bleibt ein paar Schritte vor ihr stehen und wartet auf ihre Antwort. Erst als sie nickt macht er den letzen Schritt und breitet dann die Arme aus. Er hält sie ganz locker und sagt „Du kannst jederzeit kommen, mich umarmen und auch wieder aufhören. Das ist in Ordnung, hörst du? Ich habe dich ganz, ganz lieb, auch wenn du mich vielleicht nie wieder umarmst."„Oh Dad!" Erst jetzt entspannt sich Debbie in seinen Armen. Er beginnt zu strahlen, weil er es spürt.

Jarod und Ms. Parker schauen sich an. Beide waren auf dem Sprung einzugreifen. Sydney sagt zu ihnen „Ihr könnt euch jetzt auch entspannen, genau wie Debbie."Die genießt noch einen Augenblick die Umarmung und fragt dann „Jarod, bringst du mich ins Bett?"Der ist total verblüfft und tief gerührt von dieser Bitte und bejaht sie. „Ich gehe dann schon mal ins Bad und mach mich fertig."meint Debbie und verläßt den Raum.

„So etwas hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt. Ich habe fast ein wenig Angst."Jarod schaut unsicher von einem zum anderen. „Erzählen sie ihr eine Geschichte über Hoffnung und mit einem positiven Ende; die liebt sie sehr."sagt Broots. Die beiden Männer schauen sich an. Jarod spürt in dem Moment, was es heißt Vater zu sein. Er geht hinter Debbie her, als die aus dem Bad kommt und geht mit ihr zum Schlafzimmer. Vor der Tür dreht er sich zu Ms. Parker um und schaut sie fragend an. Schließlich ist es ihr Schlafzimmer. Die ist völlig überrascht und nickt ihm dann zu. Erst dann folgt er Debbie und schließt die Tür.

Die Zurückgebliebenen sehen sich an, jeder spürt die Rührung des andern. Sie setzen sich um den Tisch und jeder spürt schweigend in sich hinein.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Drink. Sonst noch jemand?"fragt Ms. Parker und schüttet sich einen Whiskey ein. „Ja, ich auch." antworten Broots und Sydney unisono. Langsam trinken sie ihre Gläser aus. Es herrscht Schweigen zwischen ihnen, aber es ist nicht unangehm.

„Morgen werde ich versuchen ähnlich mutig zu sein. Ich möchte endlich auch darüber reden können."„Sie können es auch jetzt erzählen, Parker. Wir hören ihnen zu."„Nein Syd. Ich möchte Jarod dabei haben. Er kann vielleicht die Lücken in meiner Erinnerung füllen. Er war damals auch da, und hat mir so sehr geholfen... außerdem möchte ich es auch Debbie erzählen. Vielleicht hilft es ihr zu sehen, daß so etwas auch anderen, sogar Erwachsenen passiert. Syd, meinen sie, sie kommt damit klar? Ich hatte damals – sogar jetzt noch – das Gefühl, ich zerbreche daran. Und sie ist doch noch ein Kind."Sie schaut ihn fragend an. „Ja, das interessiert mich auch, Syd. Was meinen sie?"fragt auch Broots neugierig.

Der antwortet ihnen „Sie ist auf einem guten Weg. Dadurch, daß sie es uns heute schon sofort erzählt hat, ist der Verdrängungsmechanismus, so wie bei ihnen Ms. Parker, gar nicht erst angesprungen. Sie wird viel Zeit, Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit brauchen, aber die bekommt sie auch von uns allen, nicht wahr?"Die anderen nicken bekräftigend. „Aber, Broots, stellen sie sich darauf ein, daß es einige Jahre dauern wird. Manchmal überwinden Gewaltopfer nie die Erinnerung. Doch sie lernen nach und nach die Erfahrung in ihr Leben zu integrieren. Statt sich wie anfangs von den Flash-Backs total fertig machen zu lassen für Wochen oder gar Monate, lernen sie mit der Zeit dies in Tagen, später Stunden oder Minuten zu überwinden. Wir werden sehen, was bei Debbie und auch bei Ms. Parker kommt. Im Augenblick ist es nicht vorher zu sehen. Sie sollten auf jeden fall Kontakt zur Beratungsstelle für vergewaltigte Frauen aufnehmen. Die können meist wesentlich effektiver helfen, als alle Angehörigen und Freunde. Ich suche ihnen die Adressen raus, ihnen beiden."

Ms. Parker fühlte sich zunächst gar nicht angesprochen, doch bei diesem Satz schaut sie auf. Zuerst will sie empört abwinken, doch dann spürt sie die Stimme in sich, die diese Hilfe braucht. Sie nickt Sydney zu und sagt „Ja, danke. Sie haben Recht, auch ich sollte hingehen."

Broots geht auf sie zu „Ms. Parker, wir werden uns gegenseitig helfen. - Sie sahen gerade so allein und so traurig aus. Wenn das für sie in Ordnung ist, möchte ich sie einfach deshalb gerne in den Arm nehmen." „Boots, ich .. sie haben Recht. Genauso fühle ich mich augenblicklich. Aber bitte nicht umarmen,"sie schluckt „dann werde ich zum Wasserfall."Die Tränen schießen in ihr hoch. „Nein, ich..."Sie fängt an zu weinen, sackt auf das Sofa und rollt sich ganz klein zusammen.

Sydney schiebt Broots beiseite und hockt sich eine Armlänge weg vor sie hin und fängt an auf sie einzureden. „Parker, es ist in Ordnung zu weinen. Kommen sie, weinen sie, drehen sie sich zu uns und schauen sie uns an. Sehen sie uns an, Parker."Broots hockt sich ebenfalls neben sie. Sydney wiederholt seine Bitte „Sehen sie uns an."Nach einiger Zeit dreht sie erst nur prüfend den Kopf. Die Tränen fließen ihr die Wange hinunter. Beide Männer schauen sie voller Wärme an, sanft, ohne Ekel, ohne Angst vor ihren Tränen, mitleidig, aber nicht abgestoßen oder die Situation, die Schwäche ausnutzend. All dies sieht sie in den Blicken, aber sie traut ihrem Gefühl nicht. Dennoch zeigt sie ihre Angst offen, dreht sich dann aber auch schnell wieder von ihnen ab.

Broots berührt in ihr etwas tief Verstecktes, als er sagt „Ich tue ihnen nicht weh, niemals. Ich möchte, daß es ihnen gut geht und ich werde sie nicht verlassen."

„N E I N, ich will das nicht"Sie will es schreien, aber es ist nur ein Flüstern. Sydney dreht sie jetzt um und zieht sie hoch in eine feste Umarmung. Sie wehrt sich zunächst schwach, klammert sich dann aber an ihn. Er hält sie ganz fest, während sich Broots behutsam auf die andere Seite setzt. „Ist okay, Parker, weinen sie. Es gibt soviel in ihnen, daß diese Tränen braucht. Lassen sie sie raus."Ganz ruhig spricht Sydney auf sie ein, hält sie dabei einfach nur fest. „Lassen sie die Tränen zu. Es ist okay."Sie weint fast eine halbe Stunde lang. „Ihr Pullover, ich habe ihn ruiniert."stammelt sie, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hat. „Den kann man waschen."Er hält sie weiterhin fest. So sitzen sie eine ganze Zeitlang da, bis ihr die Augen zufallen.

Jarod ist inzwischen reingekommen und hat Broots auf Debbies Wunsch hin zu ihr geschickt. „Sie ist eingeschlafen, Syd."sagt Jarod mit Blick auf Ms. Parker. Er nimmt sie auf die Arme und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legt er sie auf das Bett. Jarod zieht ihr die Schuhe aus und deckt sie dann zu. Auch Debbie schläft inzwischen tief und fest. Zu 3. gehen die Männer zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sprechen noch kurz miteinander und gehen dann auch zu Bett. Alle Türen bleiben offen, sodaß die Verbindung bleibt.

Ms. Parkers Haus

2. Tag morgens

Ms. Parker wird früh morgens von einem altbekannten Alptraum geweckt. Sie schreckt hoch, schweißgebadet und atmet keuchend. Sie geht ins Bad, benetzt ein paar Mal ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und schaut dann in den Spiegel. Halb und halb erwartet sie ein ganz anderes Gesicht zu sehen, denn sie fühlt sich völlig verändert, ganz neu. In ihrem Spiegelbild ist jedoch alles wie bisher. Sie geht leise in die Küche und kocht eine Kanne Kaffee, nimmt sich eine Tasse und setzt sich auf die Veranda. Die Sonne geht gerade auf, als Jarod ebenfalls nach draußen kommt. „Oh, Ms. Parker. Störe ich?"„Nein, Jarod, setzen sie sich."Er nimmt sich einen Hocker und setzt sich auf die andere Seite der Haustür. „Ich liebe diese Zeit, besonders den Sonnenaufgang. Vielleicht, weil ich ihn früher nie sehen durfte. Anfangs, nach meiner Flucht aus dem Centre, konnte ich nicht genug bekommen von frischer Luft, Sonne, Wind oder auch Regen. Dieses Gefühl auf der Haut. (er stockt einen Moment) Ich habe oft in Spiegeln, Pfützen oder Bäche hineingeschaut, weil ich dachte, daß ich verändert sein muß. Man müßte mir doch ansehen, daß der Wall um mich herum weggebrochen ist, dachte ich damals oft."

„Können sie Gedanken lesen, Jarod? Sie haben Recht, genau das habe ich vorhin gedacht und gefühlt. Und ich habe Angst."„Angst sich zu sehr zu öffnen, Parker? Wieder verletzt zu werden? Angst, daß wir sie als Menschen sehen, womöglich sogar als Frau?"Sie steht auf und geht die Stufen hinunter. Sie setzt sich quer auf die unterste Stufe, mit dem Rücken ans Geländer gelehnt. „Ja, all das und auch davor zu sehr zu vertrauen."Eine Flut von Emotionen zeigt sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schaut weg von Jarod in den Wald hineine und kämpft um ihre Kontrolle.

„Debbie, .."Sie stockt einen Moment und schaut wieder zu ihm hoch. „Sie hat all meine Schutzmauern mit 2, 3 einfachen Sätzen durchbrochen und doch ist sie die Einzige, bei der ich das Gefühl habe, mich nicht schützen zu müssen. Und jetzt möchte ich sie davor bewahren, eben diese Mauern zu errichten. Damit stelle ich jedoch gleichzeitig mein ganzes Leben in Frage, nicht wahr?"Er nickt und sagt „Das wollte ich ihnen schon immer klar machen!" „Ich weiß, doch ich hatte zuviel Angst. Denn das bedeutet für mich ein ganz neues Fundament zu bauen. Alles, was bisher wichtig war in Frage zu stellen und neue Wege zu gehen. Das jagt mir eine Mordsangst ein."Sie fängt leicht an zu zittern. Er steht auf, holt eine Decke von der Schaukel und legt sie ihr um. Dann setzt er sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Aber was ist die Alternative? Sind sie mit ihrem Leben, wie es jetzt ist, wirklich zufrieden, Parker?" Nach einigem Überlegen kommt ein leises „Nein."„Parker, ich bin absolut sicher, daß sie es schaffen werden."

Er schaut sie noch mal sehr lange und intensiv an, wie eine Bestätigung und steht dann auf. „Ich lauf jetzt ein bißchen, bin aber gleich wieder da."Und weg ist er.

Ms. Parker schaut ihm nach und hängt dann weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Als sie ihn nach einiger Zeit zurückkommen sieht, sagt sie laut zu sich selbst „Er hat Recht. Ich kann es und ich fange heute damit an, den andern zu erzählen, was damals passiert ist." Sie spürt wie daraufhin Ruhe in ihren Körper zurückkehrt. Zufrieden mit ihrem Entschluß setzt sie sich wieder auf die Schaukel.

„Sie sehen ruhiger aus."Sie nickt. „Jarod danke. Ja es geht mir etwas besser."„Ich gehe dann erstmal unter die Dusche, Parker."Sie nickt, „Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier draußen."

Broots ist in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht. Er hat die beiden gehört und schon mal angefangen Frühstück zu machen. Auch Debbie wird wach, als Jarod wieder ins Haus kommt. Sie tappt erstmal ins Wohnzimmer, dann in die Küche, als sie von dort Geräusche hört.

„Hallo, Dad, guten Morgen."Er wendet sich ihr zu und ist einen Moment unsicher, wie er reagieren soll. Dann fragt er sie einfach „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Darf ich dich umarmen?"Sie kommt mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu und er nimmt sie ganz vorsichtig hoch. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss. Doch plötzlich hat sie wieder das Gesicht des anderen Mannes vor Augen. Sie fängt an sich zu wehren und Broots setzt sie sofort wieder ab und läßt sie los. „Tut mir leid, Dad!"„Debbie, das ist okay."„Es ist nur, weil ich sein Gesicht wieder vor mir sah. Ich möchte es nicht, doch es passiert einfach so."flüstert sie. „Debbie das ist wirklich okay. Du brauchst Zeit damit fertig zu werden. Sei ganz ruhig, ist alles gut zwischen uns."Broots hat sich vor sie gehockt und schaut sie voller Wärme und ganz offen an. „Ich habe dich lieb, Debbie."„Ich dich auch, Dad."

„Schatz, deck doch schon mal den Tisch."Die geschickte Überleitung führt dazu, daß beide wieder in die Realität zurückkehren.

Debbie beginnt den Tisch zu decken, als Sydney aus dem Gästezimmer kommt und sagt „HHmmm, der Kaffee duftet ja himmlisch. Und der Tisch sieht wundervoll aus. Guten Morgen, Debbie. Magst du uns nicht noch ein paar Blümchen dazu pflücken?"„Hallo Syd. Ich traue mich nicht allein raus."Debbie schaut ihn traurig an. „Du kannst ruhig rausgehen, Ms. Parker sitzt dort auf der Schaukel."

Debbie öffnet die Tür und sieht erst vorsichtig nach draußen, atmet dann laut auf, als sie Ms. Parker dort sieht. Sie geht zu ihr hin. „Hallo, Ms. Parker."Sie lächeln sich herzlich an. „Hallo Schätzchen."Ms. Parker streicht ganz leicht über Debbies Arm. „Ich will ein paar Blümchen pflücken für den Tisch. Dad macht uns allen Frühstück und das ist echt super. Bleibst du bitte solange hier, bis ich fertig bin? Ich habe solche Angst, alleine."

„Natürlich mein Liebes. Ich freue mich, daß du dich überhaupt raus getraut hast."„Sydney hat gesagt, daß du hier bist. Allein wäre ich auch nicht raus gegangen. Ich habe jetzt schon wieder Angst in die Schule zu müssen."„Debbie, wir finden da sicher eine Lösung. Zunächst wird dein Vater dich morgens bringen. Wenn er oder ich arbeiten müssen, wird Sam dich abholen. Meinst du, du kannst mit Sam fahren?"Debbie nickt. „Ja, ich glaube schon. Kann er dann bei mir bleiben, bis Dad oder du kommt?"„Sicher, Debbie!". Debbie kommt mit einer Handvoll Gänseblümchen zu Ms. Parker. „Kommst du mit rein?"Sie streckt Ms. Parker die Hand hin. Die steht auf, nimmt die kleine Hand und gibt der Hand einen Kuß. „Ich habe dich lieb, Debbie." Debbie schaut sie prüfend an, so als müßte sie sich erst nochmal vergewissern. Darüber ist Ms. Parker zutiefst betroffen, doch sie hält dem prüfenden Blick stand. Debbie nickt ihr zu. „Ja, ich dich auch!". Sie legt den anderen Arm um Ms. Parkers Hüfte, läßt dann aber sofort wieder los, weil es ihr dann doch viel zu nahe ist. Hand-in-Hand gehen die beiden hinein.

Sydney sitzt am Tisch und liest in der Zeitung. „Guten Morgen, Syd." „Hallo Ms. Parker. Gut geschlafen?"„Bis zu dem Alptraum heute morgen ja. Doch ich schlafe seit Jahren unruhig, habe oft Alpträume. Häufig wegen meiner Mutter und früher."antwortet sie. „Sie hätten jemanden wecken sollen."„Nein, nein, ich kenne mich damit aus und habe meinen Weg damit umzugehen."

Jarod kommt aus dem Bad, in dem gleich darauf Debbie verschwindet. „Hallo Sydney. Was Interessantes in der Zeitung?"fragt Jarod. „Morgen Jarod. Nein, nur das Übliche, Tote durch Unglücke, Steuerhinterziehung von einem aus der High-Society, die bestimmt wieder vertuscht wird, nichts Besonderes."Jarod geht ins Gästezimmer um sich anzuziehen. Broots bringt die Gänseblümchen, die jetzt in einer schönen Vase stehen, und stellt sie in die Mitte des Tisches. „Hilft mal eben jemand, die Sachen alle reinzubringen?"fragt er. Ms. Parker geht in die Küche und hinterläßt dadurch einen völlig verdutzten Broots. Der folgt ihr, reicht ihr die Dinge nach und nach an, die er für das gemeinsame Frühstück vorbereitet hat. „Rieche ich da auch Speck, Broots?"„Ja, Ms. Parker. Es gibt auch Eier und Speck."Genießerisch meint sie daraufhin „Sie können von mir aus hier regelmäßig Frühstück machen. Soviel Verschiedenes habe ich schon seit Kinderzeiten nicht mehr zum Frühstück gehabt."Sie geht mit der 1. Ladung ins Wohzimmer zurück. Er freut sich und lächelt über das Kompliment obwohl er nach wie vor ziemlich überrascht ist.

In diesem Moment schreit Debbie laut nach Ms. Parker, die sofort los rennt. Die anderen springen ebenfalls auf, bleiben aber dann zurück. Sydney geht in die Küche um die restlichen Sachen zu holen und beruhigt dabei Broots. „Ganz ruhig, Broots. Sie wird ihr schon helfen. Ich denke, es ist eine kleine Blutung als Folge der Vergewaltigung. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn es wirklich schlimm wäre, wären die beiden schon wieder rausgekommen." Doch auch er sieht nachdenklich zum Badezimmer hinüber. „Wir können jetzt nur abwarten."

Ms. Parker kommt ins Bad gestürmt. Debbie sitzt auf der Toilette und schaut ziemlich besorgt. „Ich blute da unten. Es tut ziemlich weh, in mir drinnen. Ich habe den Schmerz irgendwie ausgeschaltet, aber jetzt beim Pinkeln tut es ganz, ganz doll weh. Als ich genauer hinsah, war da Blut. Ich habe solche Angst."„Debbie, du mußt dir keine Sorge machen, Schatz. Das Blut ist eine kleine Verletzung in deinem Bauch, die dieser Mann verursacht hat. Es ist nicht schlimm und blutet nur ein kleines bißchen. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Bei allen Frauen blutet es, wenn sie zum 1. Mal Sex haben. Bei Mädchen blutet es viel mehr, weil bei ihnen noch alles sehr eng und kleiner ist, und es dadurch leichter zu Verletzungen kommt. Die Ärztin im Krankenhaus hat mir ein paar Binden mitgegeben. Die klebst du jetzt in dein Höschen. Siehst du, so geht das. In kurzer Zeit wirst du vermutlich auch deine Regelblutung bekommen. Weißt du was das ist?"

Debbie nickt „Ja, ich habe schon mal versucht mit Dad darüber zu sprechen. Aber er hat es nur so wissenschaftlich ausgedrückt, daß ich dann nicht mehr gefragt habe."Ms. Parker kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwer sich Väter damit tun. Hast du jetzt Fragen dazu?"„Nein, das ist mir total peinlich. Ich schäme mich so sehr. Es ist mir schon peinlich gewesen, wenn Dad mich nackt gesehen hat. Aber dieser Mann... „ sie schluckt die Tränen hinunter. „Ich fühle mich so dreckig, so beschmutzt!"

„Debbie, das kann ich gut verstehen. Damals, danach ..bin ich 2, 3 , 4x am Tag unter die Dusche gegangen, um den Schmutz abzuwaschen. Und jedesmal wurde mir ganz schlecht bei der Erinnerung, selbst jetzt noch."Sie ist ganz blaß geworden und setzt sich erst mal auf den Rand der Badewanne. Debbie setzt sich zu ihr. „Danke, daß sie mir dies gesagt haben."sagt sie und drückt für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hand. Ms. Parker schaut sie an. „Frag mich alles was du willst, okay? Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, soll ich wieder gehen?" Debbie nickt, „Ja, es geht mir besser jetzt. Ich komme auch gleich."

Ms. Parker verläßt das Bad und schaut in 3 besorgte Augenpaare. „Alles in Ordnung. Es war nur die leichte Nachblutung vom 1. Mal. Broots, hier, falls sie heute wieder nach Hause fahren sollten, nehmen sie die mit."Sie reicht ihm die restlichen Binden. „Ja, Ms. Parker"stottert er und bringt die Binden nach nebenan. Alle fangen an zu schmunzeln. „Er ist tatsächlich rot geworden."„Genau wie sie, Jarod!"kontert Ms. Parker und alle lachen laut los. Sie setzen sich an den Tisch, warten aber auf Debbie, die sich nach einigen Minuten dazu gesellt.

„Der Tisch ist wirklich wunderschön geworden."sagt Jarod. „Ich esse normalerweise mein Frühstück im Stehen, doch wenn ich dies so sehe, hhhmmm. Broots ein First-Class Frühstück. Sowas Gutes habe ich lange nicht genossen."„Da können wir nur alle zustimmen, nicht wahr Ms. Parker? Wir, die wir unser Frühstück allein machen und essen, geniessen solch einen Luxus besonders, oder?"Sydney schaut sie fragend an. „Ja, ganz bestimmt. Danke Broots!"„Habe ich gerne gemacht."antwortet Broots auf das Kompliment. „Dann bitte morgen wieder so."sagt Jarod und alle lachen wiederum. „In so einer gut eingerichteten Küche macht es auch richtig Spaß. Die Küche ist echt Klasse, Ms. Parker."

„Mom hat sie eingerichtet. Sie hatte zwar nie viel Zeit, aber ich glaube, sie hat immer darauf gehofft, mal mehr Zeit zu haben. Ab und zu hat sie uns ein Gala-Essen gekocht und wenn wir dies dann mal alle zusammen verzehrt haben, war es oft ebenso lustig, wie jetzt."Sie schluckt. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Ich hätte sie jetzt so gerne hier, um mit ihr über all das zu reden, was passiert ist. Seit sie tot ist, muß ich immer alles allein mit mir ausmachen und durchhalten."

Jarod steht auf und holt ein Bild von der Wand, und drückt es ihr in die Hand. Das Bild zeigt Ms. Parker mit ihrer Mutter. „Sie ist hier, Ms. Parker."Er deutet auf ihr Herz. „Erzählen sie es ihr. Sie wird es sicher hören."Sie nimmt das Bild und drückt es ganz fest an sich. Dann stellt sie es vor sich, wo sie es immer im Blick hat und ißt weiter.

„Jetzt kommen wir erst mal zum Arbeitsteil: Da Broots alles so schön gemacht hat und Debbie den Tisch so schön dekoriert hat, sind wir jetzt dran mit spülen und abräumen."sagt Sydney. „Hier ist eine gute Nachricht für sie, Syd. Es gibt eine Spülmaschine."antwortet Ms. Parker. „Gott sei Dank!" Sydney tut so, als wische er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich hatte darauf gehofft, aber ich war nicht sicher."Er schaut blinzelnd zu Debbie. Die fängt laut an zu lachen. „Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm."„Finde ich schon. Ich spüle nicht gerne. Sie etwa Ms. Parker?"„Nein, aber ich brauchte mir bisher auch keine Gedanken darum zu machen."Sie lacht ihn liebevoll aus. Er grinst nun auch und meint „Und was tun sie, wenn die Maschine kaputt ist?"„Dann warte ich, bis sie wieder repariert ist. Dann stapeln sich hier die Sachen eben."Sie grinst und fängt an abzuräumen. Als alles in der Küche ist, schicken sie die Männer raus. „Na gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal ins Bad."

„Syd, was können wir tun? Ich fühle mich doch sehr hilflos, ein schreckliches Gefühl."Jarod schaut fragend zu ihm rüber. „Erstmal sollten wir sie gleich erzählen lassen. Gestern abend wollte sie schon reden, aber sie meinte sie bräuchte dich dabei, um die Lücken zu füllen. Warst du denn dabei, Jarod?" Jarod nickt „Ja, ich bin dazu gekommen. Syd, ich fühle mich heute noch schuldig, weil ich so spät kam."„Jarod, du konntest es doch nicht vorhersehen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." „Wenn ich doch nur ein wenig mehr von Angelos empathischen Fähigkeiten hätte. Dann hätte ich damals gespürt, in welcher Gefahr sie war."„Jarod, du hast keine Schuld daran." sagt jetzt auch Ms. Parker, die gerade aus dem Bad zurückkommt. „Er hat die alleinige Schuld und ich vielleicht. Nein, Syd, ich erzähle es gleich und dann möchte ich ihre Objektivität, bitte."Sydney hat sie unterbrechen wollen, reagiert aber jetzt nur mit einem „Ist gut, Parker. Bevor sie erzählen, möchte ich noch eben ins Bad."Er verschwindet im Bad und sie geht in ihr Zimmer sich fertig anziehen.

Broots lädt Jarod und Debbie zu einem Kartenspiel ein. „Oh, ja. Mau-Mau, ja?"Jarod schaut die beiden ratlos an. „Was ist denn Mau-Mau?"„Das ist ein ganz tolles Kartenspiel, Jarod, nicht wahr, Debbie? Erklärst du es ihm?"Begeistert nickt Debbie, „Ja, ich erklär es dir."Sie zieht ihn an den Tisch und erklärt ihm die einzelnen Kartenwerte. Dann sagt sie „Laß uns einfach mal ein Probespiel machen. Dann ist es einfacher. Du legst deine Karten offen hin."Sie verteilt die Karten und legt Jarods Karten offen hin. Schnell hat Jarod das Spiel verstanden. „Jetzt können wir richtig loslegen."lacht er und freut sich über dieses neue Spiel. Broots setzt sich dazu und auch Ms. Parker kommt aus dem Zimmer. „Ich will auch mitspielen."sagt sie. So spielen sie 2, 3 Runden bis Sydney im Bad fertig ist. Es stellt sich heraus, daß Broots seiner Tochter zuliebe öfter mal verliert. Aber nur Jarod erkennt dies. Debbie freut sich einfach, weil sie gewinnt und Ms. Parker ist nicht ganz bei der Sache. Als Sydney sich zu Ihnen setzt, gibt Ms. Parker ihm die Karten und steht auf. „Ich muß erst noch einen kurzen Augenblick allein sein."

Mit diesen Worten geht sie auf die Veranda. Dort setzt sie sich in die Schaukel und denkt an die Zeit, als sie mit ihrer Mutter hier war und diese sie oft einfach so in den Arm genommen hat. „Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine!"Diese Worte kommen aus ihrem Herzen und sie fühlt – wie Jarod es beim Frühstück gesagt hat – ihre Mutter ganz nah bei sich. „Du kannst es, ich weiß es. Trau dich und laß dich ganz auf dich ein. Bitte, Schatz, erst dann kannst du dich davon befreien."Von diesen Worten gestützt geht sie zurück ins Haus. Die anderen schauen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Meinen sie, es geht jetzt?"Sydney kommt auf sie zu und bleibt vor ihr stehen. „Ja, ich möchte es jetzt erzählen."Die anderen setzen sich um den Tisch. Ms. Parker setzt sich zwischen Debbie und Jarod und bittet Debbie um deren Hand. „Bist du auch sicher, daß es dir nicht zuviel wird?"Debbie nickt.

Sydney will ihr helfen anzufangen: „Wann ist es passiert, Ms. Parker?" Sie schaut ihn an, dann einen nach dem anderen. Langsam fängt sie an zu berichten: „Vor 2 Jahren hatten wir eine Info erhalten, daß sich Jarod in Florida aufhält. In den Everglades hatte er eine Hütte gemietet. Dort kam ich an, kurz bevor ein Sturm richtig losbrach. Doch ich war schon völlig durchgeweicht und durchgefroren. Die Hütte war offen, im Badezimmer waren Handtücher und einige trockene Sachen lagen herum. Ich ging unter die Dusche, mich aufzuwärmen."

Sie stockt einen Moment und redet dann langsam weiter. „Ich hatte nichts gehört, doch es war jemand herein gekommen. Er wartete auf mich mit einer Pistole, als ich aus der Dusche kam. (Sie schluckt den Kloß im Hals hinunter) Er griff sofort nach meiner Hand und schleuderte mich herum. Ich prallte vor die Wand, sah nur noch Sterne. Mir blieb die Luft weg vor Schmerz. Blut lief aus meiner Nase. Er preßte mich gegen die Wand und lachte. Dieses Lachen höre ich oft heute noch. „Hallo Süße. du bist ja ein toller Anblick"sagte er und band meine Hände zusammen. Ich war noch zu benommen, um mich wehren zu können. Dann führte er mich ins Schlafzimmer. „Jetzt machen wir es uns erst mal richtig bequem"

Er band meine Hände am Bett fest. Ich fing an mich zu wehren, doch ein paar Schläge brachen meinen Widerstand. Ich war irgendwann wie erstarrt. Ich .... ich konnte nur noch aushalten. Er zog seine Hose herunter, legte sich auf mich und fing an mich zu küssen. Ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, doch er lachte nur. Dann schlug er mich wieder und wieder; irgendwann war ich wohl bewußtlos. Dieses Lachen, es war wieder da, als ich zu mir kam. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich lag da, bis Jarod ihn irgendwann wegriß."

Sie fängt an zu weinen."Oh, Gott. Irgendwas in mir sagt mir, daß er viel, viel mehr mit mir gemacht hat. Jarod, bitte sag mir wie weit er gegangen ist, was du gesehen hast."Sie klammert sich an seinen Blick. Er nimmt ihren Blick auf, sieht die Qual in ihren Augen, die Ungewißheit. Doch er zögert einen Moment, schaut zu Sydney, der ihm zunickt. Er nimmt langsam ihre Hand und hält sie fest, blickt sie an. „Sie haben Recht, Ms. Parker. Er war mitten drin, fast schon fertig."„Nein, oh nein. Jarod!"sie schreit diese Worte laut heraus, springt auf und reißt sich sowohl von Debbie als auch von Jarod los. Doch Sydney ist noch schneller. Er fängt sie auf, hält sie fest, als gleich darauf ganze Kraft aus ihr weicht. Jarod springt hinzu und gemeinsam verhindern sie, daß sie stürzt. Sie legen sie auf das Sofa. Debbie holt eine Decke und legt diese über ihren zitternden Körper. Jarod hockt sich hin, schaut in ihr Gesicht. „Ms. Parker, schauen sie mich an. Parker, kommen sie."Er nimmt ihre Hand. Die Tränen strömen über ihr Gesicht. Debbie streichelt ganz leicht über ihr Gesicht. Ms. Parker schaut auf, nimmt die andern endlich wieder wahr. Sydney ist in der kurzen Zeit ans Auto gegangen und hat ein paar Tabletten geholt. Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf, als er ihr diese reicht. „Nein, Syd, ich will mich nicht betäuben. Ich möchte mitkriegen, was mit mir und in mir passiert."„Sind sie sicher?" Sie nickt und er steckt die Tabletten weg. Sie liegt zitternd auf dem Sofa, hat sich ganz klein zusammen gerollt. Doch die Wärme und Nähe der anderen helfen ihr nach und nach sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Broots ist der Einzige, der noch auf seinem Platz sitzt. Er ist tief bestürzt über ihre Erzählung, vor allem ihre Reaktion. Er blickt immer wieder zu Debbie, die ganz behutsam Ms. Parkers Gesicht streichelt, und denkt „Wenn es für Ms. Parker, die schon erwachsen war, schon so schlimm war, wie muß sich meine Kleine fühlen?"Er versucht die Angst beiseite zu schieben, doch er kann es nicht.

Sydney nimmt seinen Arm. „Broots, kommen sie mal mit."Die beiden gehen nach nebenan in die Küche."Syd, wie soll Debbie das schaffen, wenn es für Ms. Parker schon so schlimm war? Ms. Parker ist eine so starke Frau, Debbie ist so klein und empfindsam."Er hat Tränen in den Augen. „Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Was können wir denn bloß tun?"„Broots, lassen sie ihre Betroffenheit ruhig zu, nicht verdrängen. Aber zeigen sie Debbie auch, daß sie trotzdem für sie da sind. Sagen sie ihr, was sie fühlen aber auch daß sie sie nach wie vor liebhaben und ihr helfen werden. Und wenn Ms. Parker sie braucht, werden sie auch für sie dasein. Es sind manchmal nur die einfachen, alltäglichen Dinge, die so sehr helfen. Einkaufen, waschen, den Haushalt managen damit wird sie Probleme haben und wenn dann jemand all das erledigt, hilft das meist mehr, als mitleiden. Broots binden sie Debbie weiterhin in die ganz normalen Arbeiten mit ein, aber lassen sie auch zu, daß es nicht immer geht. Sie muß auch die Kraft für´s Überwinden und Kämpfen finden können. Das sind manchmal Gegensätze wie Nord- und Südpol."„Normal weiterlaufen? Sydney nichts ist mehr ´normal´. Ms. Parker weint, Debbie schließt ihre Gefühle weg, Jarod ist hier. Ich fühle mich wie im freien Fall, alles hat sich verändert. (er atmet tief durch)

- Doch ich werde versuchen was sie gesagt haben, ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber irgendwie werde ich es schaffen."„Gut so, kommen sie, gehen wir zu den anderen zurück."

Beide betreten wieder das Wohnzimmer. Ms. Parker liegt noch immer klein zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und zittert trotz der Decke. Broots geht in die Küche zurück, kocht Kaffee und macht Wasser heiß für eine Wärmflasche. Den Kaffee nehmen alle gerne entgegen. Er hält die Wärmflasche in der Hand und weiß nicht, wie er sie anbieten soll. Debbie nimmt sie ihm aus der Hand und legt sie Ms. Parker auf den Bauch. „Danke, Debbie!"zitternd bringt sie die Worte raus. „Mir ist so kalt. - Jarod, was ist danach passiert? Bitte sagen sie mir alles."Er spricht zögernd „Sie kamen gerade wieder zu sich, als ich ihn wegriß. Ich habe ihn zusammengeschlagen und dann verschnürt. Anschließend habe ich ihn in ein Netz gelegt und ihn an einen Baum nach draußen gehängt. Erst als ich wieder reinkam, haben sie sich wieder bewegt. Die ganze Zeit waren sie gar nicht richtig da, nicht ansprechbar. Sie sind aufgestanden und ins Bad gestürzt, wo sie sich dann ausgekotzt haben und anschließend völlig zusammengebrochen sind. Ich habe sie erst mal in die Wanne gepackt, weil sie so durchgefroren waren und sie immer wieder sagten, daß sie sich so schmutzig fühlen. Als ich sicher war, daß sie in der Wanne nicht ertrinken, bin ich hinaus gegangen, habe sie allein gelassen und ihnen – wie Broots gerade – was Warmes gemacht. Nach über 1h bin ich wieder ins Bad. Sie saßen in dem mittlerweile eiskalten Wasser, völlig erstarrt und fast wie tot. Ich habe sie abgetrocknet, sie ins Bett gepackt, wo sie dann fast sofort eingeschlafen sind. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Mistkerl durch das Netz durchgebissen. Er kam in die Hütte und wollte dort weiter machen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Er hat mich ausgeknockt, doch sie hatten diesmal ihre Waffe griffbereit und haben ihn damit zusammengeschlagen. Ansonsten wäre ich wohl inzwischen tot."

Er schaut zu ihr hinüber, sieht wie sie um ihre Beherrschung kämpft. Er hockt sich vor sie hin und sagt zu ihr „Weinen sie doch einfach, Parker! Lassen sie den Schmerz dasein und kämpfen sie nicht dagegen. Es ist völlig in Ordnung zu weinen. Sie haben auch allen Grund dazu."

Bei diesen Worten verliert sie die Beherrschung und fängt an zu weinen. Auch Debbie beginnt leise zu weinen. Broots nimmt sie hoch auf den Schoß und spricht leise mit ihr. Auch Sydney versucht ganz ähnlich zu Ms. Parker durchzudringen. „Ist ja gut, Parker. Weinen sie ruhig. Ich bin hier und Jarod und all die anderen. wir helfen ihnen. Ihr seid beide nicht allein!"

Nach und nach beruhigen sich beide Frauen wieder und schlafen dann aus purer Erschöpfung ein. Jarod trägt Ms. Parker, Broots seine Tochter ins Schlafzimmer. Broots gibt Debbie noch einen Kuß „Ich habe dich lieb, Spatz."Damit verlassen sie das Schlafzimmer, lassen die Tür aber einen Spalt offen.

Tief in Gedanken sitzt zunächst jeder für sich im Wohnzimmer. „Was können wir tun? Wie ihnen helfen? Sydney hast du eine Vorstellung wie lange es braucht so etwas zu überwinden?" Jarod blickt ihn fragend an.

„Jahre, Jarod. Es ist etwas Elementares zerstört worden, nämlich das Vertrauen in andere und – was noch schlimmer ist – das Vertrauen in sich selbst."

Broots wirft ein, „Aber Ms. Parker behandelt uns und auch sich nach wie vor gleich."Sydney schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Broots, das stimmt nicht. Sie versucht es und für viele sieht es so aus, als ob sich nichts verändert hat. Aber die frühere Souveränität und ihre Härte ist doch in letzter Zeit mächtig gebröckelt. Ich hatte gedacht, es hinge mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zusammen, weil wir immer mehr davon aufdecken. Aber das ist nur 1 Teil des Puzzles, wie wir jetzt wissen.

Bei Debbie wird das hoffentlich einfacher. Sie hat es uns sofort erzählen können, hat es nicht verdrängen müssen. Und (er macht eine Pause) sie hat sie, Broots. Man spürt in allem, wie sehr sie sie lieben und genau das wird ihr jetzt dadurch helfen. Lassen sie ihr Zeit und Freiraum. Sie wird es schaffen und sie wird auch Ms. Parker helfen durch ihre liebenswürdige und sensible Art, durch ihre Wärme.

Ich glaube, Ms. Parker ist dadurch sogar von ihr angezogen worden. Damals, als sie die 2 Tage auf Debbie aufgepaßt hat."Jarod nickt und fügt hinzu "Sie müssen die beiden mal zusammen sehen; da ist etwas ganz Besonderes zwischen den beiden. - Doch diesmal müssen wir mehr auf Ms. Parker achten. Sie braucht jemanden, mit dem sie weinen und reden kann. Wo sie wütend und traurig sein kann oder auch um das trauern, was sie verloren hat, früher und heute. Und das wichtigste, ... es muß jemand dableiben und nicht wegrennen.

Sie hat mir damals ganz kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter erzählt, wie sehr alle um sie herum ausgewichen sind. Keiner war da und hat ihr wirklich geholfen. Niemand hat ihren Schmerz beachtet und ernst genommen. „Dazu bist du noch zu klein."haben sie Ihr immer wieder gesagt und geschickt das Thema gewechselt, oder sind von vorn herein gar nicht auf das eingegangen, was sie gesagt hat. Dieses Déjà-vu müssen wir vermeiden. - Auch sie Broots sind jetzt gefragt, vielleicht mit Debbie über ihre Sexualität zu reden."Broots wird rot, nickt aber „Tja, ich dachte, ich hätte damit noch 2, 3, 4 Jahre Zeit."Die anderen lächeln leicht, klopfen ihm auf die Schulter und er stimmt mit ein. „Laßt uns auch ins Bett gehen!"wirft Sydney ein. „Wir werden unsere Kraft noch brauchen."Nach und nach verschwinden alle in den Zimmern und es kehrt Ruhe ein.

2h später steht Jarod wieder auf. Er hatte sich auf die Couch gelegt und ist daher allein. Er geht in die Küche und kocht sich einen Kakao, setzt sich dorthin und überlegt. Die Qual in Ms. Parkers Augen läßt ihm keine Ruhe.

„Oh, Parker, wie kann ich dir bloß helfen?"murmelt er leise. „Ein Kakao wäre nicht schlecht."antwortet sie ihm und betritt die Küche. Vor lauter Schreck springt er auf. Sie weicht ein Stück zurück, ganz leicht nur, aber er merkt es trotzdem. „Sorry, ich habe mich nur so sehr erschrocken. So wie sie jetzt vor mir, nicht wahr?"Er schaut sie besorgt an und fragt dann, „Wie geht es ihnen?"Er macht eine 2. Tasse Kakao für sie fertig und wartet geduldig auf ihre Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht, völlig durcheinander, schwach und klein, hilflos, wütend, traurig und verletzt und alles gleichzeitig. Außerdem ist mir fürchterlich kalt. Er reicht ihr den Kakao und sie setzen sich beide an den Tisch. Sie nimmt die Tasse in beide Hände und starrt hinein. „Jarod, wie kommst du mit diesem Alleinsein zurecht?"fragt sie. „Ich habe mich schon solange allein gefühlt, daß ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie es anders ist."„Ja, ich kenne dies Gefühl auch schon ewig. Aber jetzt ist es nochmal ganz anders. Als Debbie damals durch meine Mauern durch kam, habe ich zum 1. Mal wieder mich gefühlt. Als dann Tommy"sie bricht ab und schluckt, „Tommy war sowieso jemand Besonderer. Mit ihm ist ein Teil meiner Hoffnung gestorben." „Hoffnung auf eine eigene Familie, auf jemanden der sie liebt und den sie lieben können?"Sie nickt und zittert jetzt stärker. Er geht nach nebenan, holt eine Decke und legt sie ihr um die Schultern. Sie wickelt sich darin ein. „Danke."

„Ms. Parker, das ist auch mein Traum, meine Familie wieder zu finden. Ich stelle mir ein Riesenfest vor, wenn wir alle wieder zusammen sind. Wie ist das eigentlich bei ihnen? Warum ist ihr Vater jetzt nicht hier, um ihnen zu helfen?"„Er hat zu tun, außerdem weiß er nichts davon."„Aber möchten sie ihn nicht hier haben, damit er ihnen helfen kann?"Sie schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein, er wird davor weglaufen, so wie damals auch. Er hilft mir nicht. Das muß ich allein schaffen. Es ist nie jemand da, außer ihnen. Sie sind immer da, in meinen größten Krisen. Wieso eigentlich? Wieso sind jetzt hier und vor allem, warum bleiben sie hier?"

„Ich spüre, daß es ihnen nicht gut geht. Nennen wir es Instinkt. Wir haben eine Verbindung miteinander, ob sie und ich das wollen, oder nicht. Sie kennen mich besser, als irgend jemand sonst, und umgekehrt. Außerdem ist morgen der 2. Jahrestag dieses Vorfalls. Ich dachte, da könnten sie etwas Beistand gebrauchen." Das Zittern hört nicht auf. „Kommen sie!"Er nimmt ihren Arm und führt sie ins Wohnzimmer, zündet den Kamin an und setzt sich mit ihr davor. „Erzählen sie mir, was los ist."sagt er.

„Ich träume immer mal wieder davon. Ich sehe sein Gesicht und spüre ihn in mir und seine Hände auf mir. Mein Körper ist jedesmal wie erstarrt, ich kann mich nicht rühren. Und immer höre ich dieses entsetzliche Lachen."„Parker, er hat sie damals fast zu Brei geschlagen. Sie hatten eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung und waren bewußtlos. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren. Hätten sie's getan, wären sie vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben."Er rückt ganz nah heran und zieht langsam ihren Kopf zu sich, legt ihn an seine Schulter und umarmt sie. Sie fängt an zu weinen, fast lautlos. Er hält sie einfach nur fest, ohne was zu sagen. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigt sie sich wieder und zieht sich etwas zurück.

„Was ist das nur mit uns? Du bist der Einzige, dem ich wirklich 100ig traue und der mir vertraut."„Du hast mich mal gefragt, warum ich dir helfe. Damals habe ich gesagt „weil sie die 1. Frau waren, die mir einen Kuß gegeben hat. Erinnerst du dich?"Sie nickt. „Ja, heute würde ich sagen, daß ich dich seit damals liebe, Parker."Ms. Parker schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie fühlt plötzlich die große Freude und Wärme in sich aufsteigen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jarod."Sie bricht ab, erstaunt und fassungslos schauen sie sich an, fassen sich bei den Händen. Gleichzeitig rücken sie näher zueinander und nehmen sich dann in die Arme. Vorsichtig, fast scheu küssen sie sich, ganz kurz nur. Doch der Blick danach spricht Bände.

„Du frierst nicht mehr, Parker, spürst du das?"„Ich brauche ja auch keine Angst mehr zu haben, denn du bist ja da, bei mir."Sie umarmt ihn nochmals „Danke, daß du den Mut gehabt hast, es mir zu sagen. Ich liebe dich auch schon lange, doch ich hätte mich nie getraut es dir zu sagen. Zuviel Angst vor Zurückweisung. Und jetzt ... Ich bin so glücklich!"Er fängt an sie zu streicheln und schiebt ihren Pullover hoch. Er will sie ganz nah spüren.

In dem Moment erstarrt sie. „Nein, nicht. Ich kann nicht. Oh Gott, nein, bitte."Sie flüchtet aus der Umarmung, wehrt sich mit aller Macht. Jarod hört sofort auf, aber er hält ihre Hand fest. „Parker, ich bin es. Ich tu dir nichts. Es geschieht nichts, was du nicht willst. Beruhige dich bitte. Ich bin es, Jarod. Schau mich an, Liebling. Bitte schau mich an."Langsam hebt sie den Blick und sieht in sein Gesicht. Sie sieht nichts außer Wärme, keine Wut oder Enttäuschung, nur seine Liebe. Langsam hebt sie ihre Hand an seine Wange und beruhigt sich endgültig wieder. „Verzeih mir, ich habe nur noch ihn gesehen, sein Gesicht, seine Hände, seinen Geruch.."„Das war ein typischer Flash-Back, Parker. Ist alles okay, jetzt?"Stumm nickt sie ihm zu. „Das kann jederzeit passieren, Parker. Wir beide werden lernen damit zu leben. Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, damit fertig zu werden. Ich warte auf dich, ich verspreche es dir." Er nimmt sie ganz leicht in die Arme, läßt ihr Raum zur Flucht. Erleichtert atmet sie aus und lehnt sich vorsichtig an ihn. Sie zittert wieder leicht, doch das gibt sich nach ganz kurzer Zeit.

Lange Minuten schauen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann holt er eine Decke und zwei Kissen und legt sich mit ihr vor das Feuer. Er zieht sie an sich „Schlaf jetzt, Parker. Ich bin bei dir und ich verlasse dich nicht."„Ich liebe dich, Jarod."murmelt sie noch, bevor sie eingeschlafen ist. Tiefe Zufriedenheit macht sich in ihm breit, dann schläft auch er ein.


	2. Teil 2

**TEIL II**

Ms. Parkers Haus

1 Jahr später

morgens 5 Uhr früh

Das Telefon weckt Jarod auf. Er nimmt den Hörer, nachdem er die Nummer des Anrufers auf dem Display gesehen hat und geht ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, was ist?"er lächelt als er merkt, daß er sich schon wie Ms. Parker anhört. „Jarod, ich bin´s Debbie. Kann ich bitte Ms. Parker sprechen?"Sie hört sich sehr verheult an. Augenblicklich ist er wach. „Debbie, was ist los?"„Bitte ich kann´s dir jetzt nicht sagen, ich muß mit ihr reden. Weckst du sie btte?"

„Ja, sofort, bleib dran."Er geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, setzt sich auf´s Bett „Parker, wach auf Schatz bitte. Debbie ist am Telefon und sie ist ziemlich fertig."Ms Parker schreckt hoch und nimmt sogleich den Hörer. „Debbie, ich bin´s. Was ist los Schatz?"„Ms. Parker, ich hab solche Angst und das Gefühl davon aufgefressen zu werden. Ich möchte weglaufen, doch es ist egal wohin ich gehe."Sie bricht ab, eine Tränenflut schießt in ihr hoch. „Debbie, .. Debbie bist du noch da?"Ms. Parker schreit fast in den Hörer. „Debbie hör zu, Jarod wird jetzt mit dir reden und ich mache mich auf den Weg zu dir. Hörst du, ich komme jetzt sofort zu dir. Bitte rede weiter mit Jarod, ja?" „Ich versuche es."ist die leise Antwort. Ms. Parker reicht Jarod den Hörer und zieht sich rasch etwas an. „Hier ist Jarod. Debbie, bitte leg nicht auf. Wenn du nicht reden kannst, macht das nichts, aber leg nicht auf, hör mir einfach zu, okay?"Ein zitterndes „Ja"kommt als Antwort.

„Ich fahre jetzt los, Debbie. Es dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich bei dir."ruft Ms. Parker laut und weg ist sie. Jarod hört am Telefon Debbies Weinen. Er zermatert sich den Kopf und fängt dann an sich in sie hinein zu versetzen. Er fühlt ihre Angst, als wäre es seine eigene. „Debbie, ich kann deine Angst fühlen. Hörst du mich?"„Ja."„Gut, hör mir zu: Du hast Angst vor dem Prozeß heute, nicht wahr?"„Ja, ich ..."Sie bricht ab. „Ganz ruhig, Debbie, hör mir nur zu, du mußt nichts sagen, nichts erklären. Du hast dem Mann nie wieder gegenüber gestanden, seit damals und du hast Angst wieder hilflos und wehrlos zu sein. Vielleicht zu erstarren und nichts tun zu können. Aber Debbie, du bist diesmal nicht allein dort. Wenn du willst, gehen wir alle mit dir. Dieses Mal mußt du das nicht allein durchstehen. Weißt du noch, wie froh du warst, als der Typ gefaßt wurde? Sam hat ihn wochenlang beobachtet, obwohl Ms. Parker ihn am liebsten sofort umgebracht hätte."Er hört Debbie leise lachen und lächelt selbst bei der Erinnerung. „Als er sich wieder ein Mädchen ausgeguckt hatte, war die Polizei dann rechtzeitig da und hat ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. Deshalb steht heute nicht nur dein Wort gegen seins, sondern auch das von Sam, der Polizei und dem anderen Mädchen. Debbie, du bist nicht allein. Wir werden heute da sein und auch immer, wenn du uns brauchst!"Sie atmet zitternd laut durch. „Ich habe trotzdem solche Angst, Jarod. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchstehe."Sie fängt leise an zu weinen. „Ist okay, Debbie, wein ruhig, dräng die Tränen nicht weg. Du darfst Angst haben. Es wäre fast ein Wunder, wenn das nicht so wäre. Wein ruhig, laß die Tränen raus."

Er hört ihr Weinen und dann den leisen Aufschrei „Oh, Ms. Parker."Er bleibt weiter am Telefon. „Jarod?"„Ja, ich bin hier."„Ist okay, jetzt bin ich hier. Hat sie dir gesagt, worum es geht?"„Ja, sie hat fürchterliche Angst vor dem Prozeß, vor der Gegenüberstellung."„Das dachte ich mir schon. Kommst du nachher rüber und holst uns ab?"„Mache ich, bis gleich. Soll ich dir noch was Anderes zum Anziehen mitbringen?"

Sie schaut an sich herunter, Jogginghose und T-Shirt und lacht laut los. „Ja, bring mir das blaue Kostüm und das weiße Hemd mit, bitte."„Gut, bis nachher."

Er legt auf und macht sich dann langsam fertig, nimmt ihre Kleidung mit und fährt los, mit einem Abstecher zum Bäcker. Dort angekommen trifft er Broots.

„Hallo Broots."Oh, Jarod, hallo."„Was machst du hier Broots? Wieso bist du nicht zu Hause?" Broots schaut ihn verdutzt an. „Ich war einkaufen und wollte etwas Besonderes zum Frühstück mitbringen. Debbie schläft doch um diese Zeit immer noch." „Diesmal nicht, Broots. Sie hatte eine Panikattacke, aber Ms. Parker ist jetzt bei ihr, keine Sorge."„Scheiße, wir hatten gestern abend noch darüber gesprochen. Sie hatte selber noch gesagt, wie sehr sie sich über frische Bagels freuen würde. So ein Mist. Sie schien ganz ruhig und sicher gestern abend, sonst wäre ich doch nicht gefahren, Jarod. Ich muß sofort nach Hause."sagt er und rennt los. Jarod hält ihn am Arm fest.

„Ganz ruhig, Broots, jetzt atme erst mal durch und komm wieder zu dir. Los ein, aus, ein, aus .. ."Sie atmen gemeinsam, bis die Angst sich legt. „Komm Broots, du bist viel zu nervös um zu fahren. Wir packen die Sachen um in meinen Wagen und du fährst mit mir. Na los."Sie packen die Taschen um und fahren los.

„Broots, atme und beruhig dich wieder. Ich denke, es ist alles okay, bis wir dort sind. Entschuldige den Anraunzer vorhin; ich war auch ziemlich erschrocken über den Anruf und habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Aber Debbie hat doch super reagiert. Du warst nicht da doch sie hat sich Hilfe geholt. Ist doch toll! Sie hat sich nicht in ihrem Bett verkrochen und die Angst ausgehalten; das ist ein Riesenschritt. Ruhig jetzt, wir sind gleich da!"Er hält an, Broots springt sofort aus dem Wagen und rennt ins Haus. Die beiden Frauen sitzen auf dem Sofa. Ms. Parker hält Debbie fest umschlungen. Beide zucken zusammen als er hineingestürmt kommt.

„Broots!" Ms. Parker schreit ihn an „sind sie verrückt geworden, hier so rein zu stürmen?"Sie atmet erleichtert aus „Pppuuuhh"Sie schaut zu Debbie, die sich genauso erschrocken hat und jetzt noch mehr zittert als vorher. Ms. Parker setzt sich wieder zu ihr. Sie war ganz instinktiv und aufgesprungen, bereit Debbie gegen jeden zu verteidigen.

Sie zieht Debbie zu sich heran und nimmt sie auf den Schoß. Die klammert sich an sie, wie eine Ertrinkende. „Ganz ruhig, Debbie. Komm, Schatz, atme noch mal mit mir. Ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus" Ganz leise und monoton gibt sie den Rhythmus vor, bis Debbie sich wieder beruhigt hat. Auch das Zittern hat jetzt nachge-lassen. Sie streicht dem Mädchen beruhigend über den Kopf. „Ist ja alles gut. Wir sind jetzt alle hier. Schau dein Dad ist hier, Jarod und ich. Wir bleiben ganz in deiner Nähe, versprochen!"

„Und da kommt auch Sydney. Er bringt Sam mit"sagt Jarod, der den Wagen vorfahren hört. „Hallo Syd, Sam! Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig. Debbie wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt mal einen Kreis um dich bilden? Wir stellen uns alle um dich herum, dann kann keiner, absolut niemand an dich herankommen. Was meinst du?" Jarod schaut sie fragend an. Debbie schaut von einem zum anderen und nickt dann langsam. „Das wäre toll. Aber ich möchte, daß du weiterhin meine Hand festhältst, Ms. Parker."„Na klar, komm her!"antwortet die. Sie stehen beide auf und stellen sich in die Mitte des Kreises.

„Könnt ihr noch etwas näher rankommen?"fragt Debbie. Jeder macht noch 1 Schritt näher heran. „Oh, das ist ein gutes Gefühl. Jetzt geht es mir wirklich schon besser. Können wir nicht so ins Gericht gehen, nachher?"„Na klar"antworten ihr alle. Nur Ms. Parker zögert einen kurzen Moment, was aber nur Jarod wahrnimmt. Sie schauen sich an.

„Ich muß noch mal kurz ans Auto, wegen deiner Sachen, Parker."Er geht hinaus. Ms. Parker schaut Debbie fragend an „Alles okay jetzt? Darf ich mich jetzt eben anziehen?"„Ja danke, daß du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich wußte nicht mehr wohin mit dieser Angst."Sie geht zu ihrem Vater, der sie liebevoll in die Arme nimmt. Jarod kommt mit den Sachen zurück ins Haus, als ihn Ms. Parker sofort mit ins Bad zieht. Die Tür fällt hinter den beiden ins Schloß.

„Halt mich einen Moment fest, Jarod. Bitte halt mich fest. Der Kreis vorhin war so fürchterlich eng. Mir ist fast die Luft weggeblieben. Doch ich werde es gleich für Debbie noch mal schaffen. Kannst du dann in meinem Sichtfeld bleiben, oder auch meine Hand halten? Ich hatte das Gefühl von Nicht-Mehr-Wegkönnen, von Eingeschlossen-Sein."„Sei ganz ruhig, Parker, atme, komm. Ich bleibe gleich ganz nah bei dir, keine Angst. Schau mich an, wenn wir dort reingehen, ich bin bei dir, okay?"Langsam hört sie auf zu zittern. „Ja, bleib bei mir, nachher! Ich brauche dich!"Er hält sie einen Moment fest, bis sie sich wieder fängt, gibt ihr dann einen Kuß auf die Nase und sagt „Und jetzt mach dich fertig. Ich kümmere mich um´s Frühstück."Sie erwischt ihn gerade noch am Ärmel, bevor er draußen ist, und gibt ihm auch einen Kuß. „So und jetzt raus mit dir!"

Lächelnd geht er ins Wohnzimmer. Debbie sitzt wieder bei Broots auf dem Schoß, schaut immer noch ängstlich drein, doch sie ist jetzt viel ruhiger. „Na, Sam? Wie wär´s? Helfen sie mir beim Frühstück machen?"fragt Jarod und fügt dann hinzu „oder magst du mir helfen Debbie?"Die schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte hier sitzen bleiben."„Also Sam?"Der springt auf und folgt Jarod in die Küche. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was vorhin los war, aber sie ist jetzt ruhiger. Der Beschützer-Kreis war anscheinend genau richtig. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sie und auch Ms. Parker damit leben können?"Er schaut Jarod fragend an. „Manchmal weiß ich es auch nicht, doch sie tun es und viele andere Frauen auch. Sam, es war gut, wie sie den Kerl beobachtet und dann zur Strecke gebracht haben. Heute kommt es noch mal sehr auf sie an. Erwachsene glauben fast immer eher einem anderen Erwachsenen als einem Kind, leider. Sie braucht sie! Und Ms. Parker auch. Sie hat vor kurzem gesagt es sei so erholsam, wenn sie da sind, weil sie nicht dieses Begehren ausstrahlen, das sie sonst bei fast allen Männern spürt."

Sam hüstelt nervös und ist jetzt sehr befangen „Jarod, ich gestehe ihnen was, aber sie dürfen es bitte nicht weiter erzählen."Jarod nickt. „Ich finde sie super attraktiv, aber sie hat recht, denn ich bin schwul. Außerdem weiß ich genau,wo meine Grenzen sind."Die Männder lächeln sich an. „Tja, ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Keine Angst, ich werde es nicht verraten. Lassen sie uns jetzt die Sachen reintragen."

Auf einem kleinen Torty ist eine brennene Kerz, die Jarod vor Debbie hinstellt. „Für mich? Ich habe doch heute gar nicht Geburtstag."Sie schaut ihn fragend an. „Nein, aber es ist für dich ein sehr wichtiger Tag und du sollst einfach sehen, daß wir bei dir sind und dich sehr lieb haben."Im selben Moment kommt Ms. Parker aus dem Bad zurück, setzt sich neben Debbie und schaut sie an. „Du bist uns allen sehr, sehr wichtig. Und ... ich habe dich sehr, sehr lieb. – Obwohl ich auch mal gerne so ein Torty kriegen würde."Alle lachen laut los.

Sam geht noch mal in die Küche. „Voilà, noch ein Torty für sie."Sie ist völlig gerührt „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke, Sam."Die beiden Frauen blasen die Kerze aus und wünschen sich was. Dann fangen alle an zu frühstücken. Es wird geflachst und miteinander gelacht. Debbie ißt nur ihr Torty und hört dann auf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Vielleicht hinterher."Jarod steckt eine Banane in seine Tasche, für alle Fälle. „Der Prozeß hängt mir quer im Magen, ist wie ein Bleigewicht. Ich würde so gerne mit euch lachen können."

Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Sydney legt seine Hand offen auf den Tisch, kurz vor ihren Platz, sodaß sie ihre Hand nur hinein legen muß und sagt zu ihr „Was macht dir die meiste Angst?"Sie überlegt einen Moment „Ich habe solche Angst wieder zu erstarren, nichts sagen oder tun zu können gegen ihn. Und daß er deswegen wieder frei kommt. Ich habe Angst, daß ich zerbreche, wenn er mich ansieht, auseinander fliege und nur noch Trümmer übrig bleiben."

Ms. Parker schluckt den Kloß, der ihr bei diesen Worten im Hals stecken bleibt, hinunter und fragt dann „Debbie, ist uns beiden nicht all das genauso schon passiert? Ist dein und auch mein Leben nicht schon völlig aus den Angeln geraten und suchen wir beide nicht all die Teile wieder und setzen sie neu zusammen?"Jarod stellt sicht hinter Ms. Parker und legt ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Sie schaut kurz zu ihm auf. „Ja, du hast recht,"sagt Debbie „aber ich habe Angst, wieder in Trümmern zu liegen am Ende des Prozesses. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einen Neuanfang packe"Sie greift nun rüber zu Sydney´s Hand und legt ihre kleine in seine große. Er hält sie vorsichtig fest, streichelt ganz sanft und leicht und schaut Debbie dabei offen an.

„Wie können wir dir helfen?"fragt er. „Könnt ihr bitte drinnen sein, wenn möglich?"Syd und Jarod nicken. „Wir sind da, Debbie. Die anderen müssen leider draußen bleiben, da du vermutlich als 1. vernommen wirst. Aber wir beide sind da, versprochen. Und wir bringen dich auch in einem Kreis – beschützt – da rein, wenn du willst. Brauchst du sonst noch was?"

Sie entzieht Sydney die Hand wieder und geht zu Ms. Parker, die sie auf ihren Schoß zieht und festhält. „Ist ja gut, meine Kleine."Sie hält sie nur einfach fest, streichelt langsam ihren Rücken, den Kopf und wiegt sie leicht hin und her. Ganz langsam entspannt sie sich. Debbies Kopf sinkt auf Ms. Parkers Schulter.

Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Broots springt auf und meldet sich. Er geht mit dem Hörer ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einigen wenigen Minuten kommt er zurück. „Das war der Staatsanwalt. Es geht los, wir sollen in 30 Minuten im Gericht sein. Da ist aber noch etwas."Er schaut Jarod und Ms. Parker nacheinander langsam und unsicher an.

„Was, Broots?"fragt Ms. Parker ungeduldig. „Der Colonel, der Mann, der sie vergewaltigt hat, ist ausgebrochen. Die Spuren führen hierher. Er kann jede Minute hier auftauchen. Er soll einem Mitgefangenen immer wieder gesagt haben „Das 1. was ich tun werde, ist diese Schlampe ordentlich bumsen und dann töten!"

„Oh, Gott,!"Sydney schaut sie beide erschrocken an. „Ich laß mich davon jetzt nicht beeinflussen. Jetzt ist erst mal der Prozeß und wir müssen um dich, mein Schatz, kümmern. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Debbie. Erst einmal sind wir jetzt so viele, das wird ihn abhalten, das feige Schwein. Er wird mich sicher nicht angreifen, wenn wir zu so vielen auftauchen. Na komm, Debbie."Ms. Parker nimmt das Mädchen noch einmal in den Arm und dann ihre Hand. „Bist du bereit?"Die nickt. „Na los, ihr anderen, steht nicht dumm herum. Wir nehmen Debbie in die Mitte, so wie vorhin. Jarod, bleibst du bitte hier nahe bei mir und hältst meine andere Hand?"Der nimmt Parkers Hand und alle zusammen schließen den Kreis.

Diesmal bleibt die Angst draußen, bei den Männern. Man sieht ihnen an, daß sie sich Gedanken machen. Doch sie schirmen vor allem Debbie gut ab, als sie das Gericht betreten. Der Staatsanwalt wartet bereits. Er schaut Debbie ernst an.

„Bist du bereit, Debbie? Meinst du, du schaffst es?"Sie blickt ihn an, „Ja, jetzt bin ich so weit."Sie schmiegt sich noch mal kurz an Ms. Parker und an Broots an und geht dann gefolgt von Jarod und Sydney in den Verhandlungssaal. An der Tür dreht sich Jarod noch mal um und sucht Ms. Parkers Blick. Einen Moment nur tauchen ihre Blicke ineinander, doch dieser kurze Moment hilft ihnen beiden. Er geht hinein, die 3 anderen setzen sich.

Broots springt sofort wieder auf. „Ich kann nicht ruhig hier sitzen, ich sollte jetzt bei ihr sein."Er rennt nervös auf und ab. In diesem Augenblick kommt eine Gruppe von Frauen den Gang entlang. Sie steuern direkt auf den Saal zu, in dem Debbies Verhandlung ist.

„Hallo, ihr! Das ist ja Klasse. Debbie wird sich bestimmt riesig freuen und ich bin heilfroh, daß ihr hier seid. Geht bitte rasch hinein und helft ihr mit eurer Gegenwart."Eine der Frauen umarmt Ms. Parker. „Wir sind auch für dich hier, okay?"Damit verschwinden die Frauen in dem Saal. „Das waren die Frauen aus der Selbsthilfegruppe."erklärt Ms. Parker den beiden verdutzten Männern. „Broots setzen sie sich hin. Sie machen mich ganz nervös Los, setzen!"Sam lächelt ganz breit „Das klingt doch schon wieder ganz nach ihnen, Ms. Parker, wie schön."Ms. Parker stutzt einen Moment und dann lachen alle 3 los. „Wie es ihr jetzt wohl ergeht?"Jeder ist mit seinen Gedanken bei Debbie.

Die hat sich zuerst auf die Wartebank gesetzt und hält den Blickkontakt zu Jarod und Sydney. Als der Täter reingeführt wird, reißt sie vor Schreck den Mund weit auf und stöhnt laut auf. Sydney stellt sich zu ihr und sagt ganz leise „Atme Debbie, komm ist ja gut. Er kann dir nichts tun. Atme ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus"ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig sagt er ihr den Takt an. Nach und nach beruhigt sie sich und versucht so gleichmäßig weiter zu atmen. Als der Richter eintritt, beginnt die Verhandlung endlich.

Der Staatsanwalt ruft sie auf, sie geht zu dem Zeugenstand, schwört die Wahrheit zu sagen und setzt sich. Der Staatsanwalt stellt sich immer wieder zwischen Debbie und den Angeklagten und fängt mit Fragen zu ihrer Person an. Dann tastet er sich behutsam an die Vorkommnisse vor 1 Jahr heran. Debbie schaut immer wieder zu Jarod oder Sydney.

Sie jubelt innerlich als die anderen Frauen hereinkommen. Das gibt ihr viel, viel Kraft. Sie erzählt mit leiser, manchmal zitternder Stimme, stockend und weinend, was damals passiert ist. Anschließend nimmt der Verteidiger sie ins Kreuzverhör. Er versucht sie zu verunsichern; immer wieder bringt er an, daß sie den Mann nicht zurück gewiesen hat, und daß sie sich nicht gewehrt hat. Sie bricht in Tränen aus, sagt aber dann, daß sie erstarrt ist und Angst um ihr Leben hatte. Immer wieder sucht sie den Blickkontakt zu den anderen.

Ein bestätigendes oder aufmunterndes Lächeln oder Kopfnicken helfen ihr ungemein. Irgendwie schafft sie es all den Angriffen zu trotzen. Nach über 1 h kann sie den Zeugenstand verlassen. Mit zitternden Knien geht sie zu den Frauen, die sie sofort umringen.

Nachdem der Prozeß für eine Pause unterbrochen wird, bringen die Frauen sie nach draußen. Sie sackt fast zusammen, als Ms. Parker sie in den Arm nimmt. Die Männer bleiben etwas abseits stehen und unterhalten sich. Auch der Staatsanwalt steht bei ihnen und bestätigt den guten Eindruck, den Jarod und Sydney haben.

„Debbie, das war sehr gut. Da kommt er nicht mehr raus. Du hast es geschafft!" sagt er dann auch zu ihr. Der Verteidiger nimmt ihn beiseite, sie schließen einen Deal. 5 Jahre ohne Bewährung mit der Auflage sich hinterher regelmäßig zu melden. Aber Verurteilung wegen sexuellem Mißbrauch nicht wegen Vergewaltigung. Ms. Parker ist völlig empört darüber und diskutiert mit dem Staatsanwalt. Debbie geht zu ihnen und sagt „Ist okay, Ms. Parker. Hauptsache er geht überhaupt in den Knast. Kannst du mich jetzt bitte einfach nur festhalten? Ich ...."

Sie sackt zusammen. Doch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt hat Ms. Parker sie aufgefangen. „Debbie!"Sie legt sie vorsichtig auf die Bank. Sie ist nicht bewußtlos, aber völlig fertig. Jarod holt die Banane aus der Tasche. „Debbie, du mußt was essen. Beiß ein Stück von der Banane ab. Das wird dir helfen."Nachdem sie ein paar Bissen genommen hat, trägt Jarod sie zum Wagen. Ms. Parker nimmt ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß, und setzt sich auf die Rückbank mit ihr. Als Debbie hoch schaut und in das besorgte Gesicht sieht, fühlt sie sich an diesem Tag endlich wieder geborgen und sicher.

„Du hast mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt, Debbie. Fühlst du dich besser?"Ms. Parker streichelt ihr Gesicht und läßt eine Hand an ihrer Wange liegen. Sie beugt sich runter, gibt dem Mädchen einen Kuß und flüstert ihr zu „Ich liebe dich!"Trotz des Gefühls einer Faust in ihrem Magen sagt sie ihr dies, spürt aber dann, das es stimmt. Sie kann sogar Debbies Antwort „Ich liebe dich auch, Ms. Parker!"annehmen - zwar mit etwas Angst, aber es dringt tatsächlich in ihr Herz vor, um das sie sonst immer den Eispanzer gelegt hat. Beide sind völlig in der Intensität gefangen, die sie plötzlich umgibt. „Bleib ruhig noch etwas liegen. Ich habe dich gerne so nahe bei mir."Debbie richtet sich nur kurz auf, um ihr einen Kuß zu geben und legt sich dann wieder zurück, und genießt die Umarmung. Jarod beobachtet die beiden im Rückspiegel. Broots, der vorne neben ihm sitzt, dreht sich um und lächelt über das Bild, das sich ihm bietet.

Im Wagen hinter ihnen sind Sydney und Sam. „Syd, meinen sie nicht auch der Staatsanwalt hat zu früh aufgegeben? Eigentlich hatte er doch alle Trümpfe in der Hand, vor allem nachdem Debbies Aussage so gut gelaufen!"„Tja, es ist immer ein Risiko, ein Sexualverbrechen vor Gericht ist manchmal wie ein Lotto-Spiel. Aber ja, ich finde auch, er hätte weitermachen sollen. 5 Jahre ... das ist doch gar nichts. Debbie wird ihr Leben damit verbringen dies zu bewältigen, und ihr ganzes Umfeld mit ihr."

„Meinen sie, daß die beiden jemals darüber hinwegkommen? Ich meine wirklich? Äußerlich scheint alles wieder okay zu sein. Doch wenn ich Debbies Angst von heute morgen sehe, was meinen sie, Syd?"„Das Äußerliche täuscht oft gewaltig. Sehen sie sich nur Ms. Parker an. Sie schien nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen zu können. Doch die Umstände des Todes ihrer Mutter, die Vergewaltigung. Sie hat nach der Vergewaltigung ja auch weiter gemacht, doch es ist mehr ein Funktionieren gewesen. Sie war immerhin schon erwachsen als es geschah, und hat dennoch so sehr darunter zu leiden. Jetzt steht ihr Erwachsen-Sein ihr im Weg, weil man sich als Erwachsene doch nicht so ´kindisch´ verhält. Und sich so schwach und klein zu zeigen ist etwas, was sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht getan hat. Nicht mehr, seit ihre Mutter tot ist. Manchmal wäre es einfacher, wenn es ihr auch so früh wie Debbie passiert wäre. Die hat jetzt den Vorteil, sofort darüber reden zu können, ja sogar zu müssen. Sie mußte es nicht verstecken oder gar verdrängen.

Frauen, die so etwas als Kinder erlebt haben und es verdrängen mußten, weil niemand da war, der geholfen hätte, leiden immer auch an der Zerrissenheit ihrer Gefühle, dem verletzten Kind und dem erwachsenen Teil.

Es ist für jeden schwer die Macht eines anderen und die eigene Machtlosigkeit zu erleben, auszuhalten; es dauert einfach sehr lange. Aber enden, wirklich ganz überwinden? Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß das geht. Sie werden lernen besser und schneller wieder aus den ´Erinnerungs´-Situationen heraus zu kommen, nicht mehr Wochen oder Monate in einem Tief zu stecken. Aber sie werden es nie vergessen und es bleibt ein Teil ihres Lebens, mit dem sie mal mehr, mal weniger zu kämpfen haben."

Die beiden Männer schauen sich kurz an, dann wieder nach vorne. Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen. „Wir können nur immer wieder versuchen zu helfen, da zu sein, sie nicht bedrängen."Sam nickt „Dann lassen sie uns genau dies tun, Sydney."

Beide Wagen fahren hintereinander in die Einfahrt von Broots Haus. Jarod öffnet die hintere Tür und fragt Debbie „Soll ich dich tragen oder kannst du laufen?"Die richtet sich auf, schaut Jarod und ihren Vater an und bittet sie schon mal ins Haus zu gehen. „Ich möchte noch kurz mit Ms. Parker allein reden."„Ist gut, komm Jarod."antwortet ihr Vater. Die Männer verschwinden alle im Haus.

Debbie setzt sich neben Ms. Parker und nimmt ihre Hand. „Wie geht es dir jetzt, Ms. Parker?"Die ist völlig erstaunt, hatte etwas ganz anderes erwartet. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich bin wütend über den Deal, froh, daß es so schnell zu Ende ging, geschockt von der Tiefe meiner Gefühle für dich, ängstlich und äußerst mißtrauisch. Ich mache mir Gedanken und Sorgen um dich, manchmal auch um mich selbst."

In dem Moment wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein Arm zerrt Debbie aus dem Auto.


	3. Teil 3

Title – Im Tal der Tränen  
Author - ParkersCamp  
Rating – PG13

**Teil III**

Vor dem Haus von Broots

Die hämische Stimme des Colonels befiehlt Ms. Parker auszusteigen. „Sonst ist die Kleine tot. Rauskommen, du Schlampe. Und her mit deiner Waffe." „Ich hab sie nicht dabei. Im Gericht sind Waffen verboten. – Ruhig, ich komme ja schon, tun sie ihr nichts." Sie steigt mit erhobenen Händen aus. „So sieht man sich wieder, Süße. Wir werden jetzt vollenden, was wir damals begonnen haben." Debbie, die wie erstarrt vor ihm stand, schlägt plötzlich auf den Arm, der die Pistole hält und läßt sich dann fallen. Er kann sie nicht festhalten und greift instinktiv zum Boden, zu der Pistole. Diesen Augenblick nutzt Ms. Parker und tritt zu, in seine empfindlichen Teile. Sie erwischt ihn voll. Er taumelt zurück. Debbie hebt die Waffe auf, wirft sie Ms. Parker zu und rollt sich weg. Ms. Parker tritt noch einmal zu, fängt die Waffe auf und zielt dann auf den Angreifer. Debbies lauter Schrei lockt Jarod und Broots nach draußen. Broots nimmt Debbie sofort in seine Arme und führt sie weg. Jarod stellt sich neben Ms. Parker und fragt sie „Alles okay?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, reicht ihm die Pistole und sagt „Nein, aber jetzt müssen wir uns erst mal um dieses Schwein kümmern. Ich rufe die Polizei an." In diesem Moment kommt Sam raus gerannt, nimmt ihr das Handy aus ihren zitternden Händen und sagt „Gehen sie ins Haus. Ich mache das schon. Sie sehen aus, als ob sie jeden Moment umfallen. Sydney, kommen sie mal bitte rasch." ruft er laut.

Der kommt sofort und führt Ms. Parker ins Haus. Die zittert inzwischen wie Espenlaub, sodaß er sie fast tragen muß. „Kommen sie, Parker, nur noch ein paar Schritte. So ist es gut, setzen sich hin. Kopf runter zwischen die Knie und jetzt ganz ruhig atmen. Gleichmäßig atmen, ein, aus, ein, aus.., ganz ruhig, Parker, es ist vorbei. Kommen sie." Er hockt sich vor sie und beobachtet sie genau.

Sie setzt sich auf den Boden, zieht die Beine an den Körper und legt den Kopf darauf und fängt an zu zittern. Debbie kommt zu ihr gestürmt, sie umarmen sich, halten sich aneinander fest.

Etwas später kommen Jarod und Sam herein und setzen sich zu den anderen auf den Boden. „Wo ist er jetzt?" fragt Sydney leise. „Auf dem Weg zurück in den Knast." antwortet Sam. „Jarod, sie waren viel zu sanft. Ich hätte ihn so verprügelt, daß er nicht mehr weiß, ob er Männlein oder Weibchen ist." „Ich habe ihn nicht angerührt, Sam. Ms. Parker und Debbie haben das geschafft. Aber ich war froh, als sie rauskamen, Sam. Im 1. Moment wollte ich ihn umbringen, als ich die Waffe hatte."

Broots ist zu Debbie gegangen und schaut sie an. Er streckt die Arme aus, verunsichert, doch Debbie schmiegt sich sofort in seine Umarmung. Sie fängt gleich wieder an zu weinen. „Ist okay, Debbie, weine ruhig. Es ist vorbei, er ist weg. Hörst du? Es ist vorbei. Das habt ihr Klasse gemacht." Jarod sagt etwas sehr ähnliches zu Ms. Parker. Die dreht sich um, streckt ihm die Arme entgegen und läßt sich von ihm umarmen. „Halt mich fest, Jarod, bitte halt mich ganz fest." Sie bleiben alle 4 minutenlang so sitzen. Der Schock und die Angst über das Geschehene sind bei allen deutlich spürbar.

Sydney schiebt die Sessel und Stühle zusammen und fordert dann alle auf sich im Kreis auf den Boden zu setzen. „Wir machen jetzt etwas, um den Schock zu bekämpfen und die Hilflosigkeit. Na los, setzt euch alle hin." Er holt auch die beiden anderen aus dem Bad dazu. „So, jetzt reicht euch einander die Hände und schaut eure Nachbarn an, zuerst rechts, dann links. Seht euch an, wie nahe sie bei euch sitzen, wie sie euch ansehen. Versucht heraus zu finden, was sie gerade fühlen. Nehmt euch ein bißchen Zeit und dann sagt uns jeder, was da los ist in seinem Umfeld." -

Nach einiger Zeit bittet Syd Jarod anzufangen.

„Also ich sitze zwischen Ms. Parker und dir, Syd, und möchte mit dir anfangen (er grinst). Ich sehe die Angst und den Schock und fühle dies sehr, sehr stark. Aber auch den Kampf in dir dagegen. Du bist sehr besorgt um die beiden Frauen, jedoch auch unheimlich wütend über dich, über uns, weil wir nicht wachsam genug waren. Etwas, was ich auch in mir selber finde. Bei Parker ist der Schock überwiegend und auch die Angst, wieder ganz abzustürzen, sich zu verlieren. Dein Blick fleht mich um Hilfe an."

„Gut Jarod. Dann mache ich mal weiter. Ich sitze zwischen dir und Sam. Für mich ist die Angst, die du um Ms. Parker hast sehr deutlich zu sehen. Genau wie die Wut, die du über unsere Unaufmerksankeit hast. Bei Sam ist dagegen mehr die Überraschung und die nachträgliche Angst zu spüren, doch stärker ist die Befriedigung, daß es die beiden alleine geschafft haben, den Kerl auszuschalten. Die Wut über sich selbst und uns ist da, aber nicht so klar und so stark wie bei dir."

Sam schaut ihn an, und nickt zustimmend. „Es fällt mir schwer, mich in jemanden hinein zu versetzen. Ich sitze zwischen Syd und Broots. Bei Sydney ist für mich auch der Schock ganz klar zu sehen und der Versuch damit fertig zu werden. Bei Broots meine ich vor allem die Besorgnis um Debbie und die Folgen zu spüren, mehr als die Wut über sich und uns."

Broots ist der nächste. „ Tja, ich sitze zwischen Sam und Debbie. Ich spüre von Sam die Wärme und Zuneigung zu uns allen, aber besonders zu meiner Tochter; sowie die Erleichterung, daß der Kerl nach dem Überfall jetzt wieder im Knast landen wird. Bei Debbie spüre ich die Angst wieder ganz stark, die Hilflosigkeit. Ich würde ihr gerne helfen." Sie lächeln sich beide verunsichert an.

Debbie macht weiter. „Jetzt bin ich dran. Ich sitze zwischen Dad und Ms. Parker, und sehe seine Sorge und Angst um mich, aber auch seine Hilflosigkeit mich zu beschützen. Bei Ms. Parker spüre ich dieselbe Angst, Verwirrtheit, Verzweifelung und den Schock, den ich auch fühle, aber auch den Mut uns, vor allem Jarod, zu vertrauen. Außerdem fühle ich ihre Freude darüber, daß wir beide es zusammen geschafft haben, den Kerl auszuschalten."

Ms. Parker ist die letzte in der Runde. „Ich sitze zwischen Debbie und Jarod. Debbie geht es wie mir; die Angst, der Schock, all das was sie gesagt hat, fühle ich auch bei ihr und die Sorge um mich und um sie, Broots." Der schaut ganz erstaunt. „Bei Jarod fühle ich die Sorge, die Liebe und Wärme und das Mich-Beschützen-Wollen mit der Unsicherheit, ob er es überhaupt kann. Die Wut über sich und die anderen verschwindet jetzt langsam."

„Das war sehr gut," sagt Sydney „jetzt möchte ich, daß jeder versucht zu sagen, wie es ihm gerade geht, auch mit dem Kommentar des Nachbarn. Ich fange mal an: Ich habe Angst und erkenne gerade durch den Kommentar, daß es keinen 100-igen Schutz gibt. Ich bin wütend über uns, vor allem über mich, daß wir den neuen Überfall nicht verhindert haben, trotz der Warnung. Ich möchte mich nicht so hilflos fühlen und versuche mir zu sagen, daß es eben nicht mehr zu ändern ist, und daß ich von jetzt an aufmerksamer sein werde. – Jarod?"

„Ich habe Riesenangst vor der Reaktion beider, vor allem jedoch vor den Auswirkungen auf meine Beziehung zu Parker. Andererseits sind meine Zuneigung und Wärme zu ihr noch stärker geworden. Meine eigene Hilflosigkeit ist ein echter Knackpunkt und macht mir sehr zu schaffen, ich bin sehr wütend auf mich, genau wie ihr beide gesagt habt. Im Moment kann ich nicht anders."

Sam fährt fort. „Für mich war es gut, daß ich Ms. Parker die Aufgabe abnehmen konnte, die Polizei anzurufen. Außerdem hat mich das Centre gelehrt, daß nichts unmöglich ist. Vielleicht fühle ich mich deshalb nicht so schuldig. Ich bin ganz froh, daß es jetzt passiert ist und so ´glimpflich´ abgegangen ist. Ich mache mir jedoch große Sorgen um euch beiden Frauen, hoffe aber auch, daß euer Widerstand und der Sieg euch helfen können."

Er schaut Broots an, der dann das Wort ergreift.

„Ich habe eine Scheißangst und weiß jetzt zum 1. Mal, was Angst wirklich bedeutet und was ihr beiden mit der Gewalt-Erfahrung wirklich durchmacht. Ich mache mir ebenfalls große Sorgen – wie Jarod – um Ms. Parker, vor allem aber um Debbie. Auch ich bin wütend auf mich, auf uns, aber die Sorge ist erst mal stärker und überlagert alles andere. – Nun du, mein Schatz!" Liebevoll schaut er seine Tochter an.

„Ich habe Angst, bin verwirrt und total verunsichert. Aber ich bin auch froh, daß es vorbei ist, und daß wir beide es geschafft haben. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Dad, und um Ms. Parker."

Ms. Parker beschließt die Runde mit ihrem Kommentar. „Ich fühle mich wie vor 1 Jahr, fertig und ausgeknockt, verunsichert und völlig verängstigt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Debbie und fühle mich gleichzeitig aufgefangen und behütet, gewärmt und geliebt von euch allen, durch eure Kommentare, aber vor allem von dir, Jarod." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß.

„Gebt euch noch mal die Hände und schaut euch noch mal an. Hat sich etwas geändert?" fragt Sydney.

Sie schließen den Kreis nochmals und schauen sich an.

„Ja, ich bin mehr in eurem Kreis und fühle mich sicherer." antwortet Debbie spontan.

„Ich habe euch etwas anvertraut, was ich noch nie gewagt habe, meine Angst. Ich fühle mich jetzt sehr verletzlich und doch gestärkt von euch." ist Ms. Parkers Antwort.

„Mir geht es auch so, daß ich mich gestärkt fühle und in diesem Kreis dazugehörig." sagt Sam und die anderen nicken bestätigend. „Geht mir auch so." ist die einhellige Meinung.

„Danke Syd." Ms. Parker reicht ihm eine Hand und schaut ihn an.

„Und jetzt gehen wir alle ins Bett. Ihr seht alle ziemlich fertig aus." Sie nimmt Debbie bei der Hand und die beiden verschwinden im Badezimmer.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee." Sam und Syd verabschieden sich, Jarod und Broots bleiben noch sitzen. „Ich mache euch das Gästezimmer fertig, dann müßt ihr nicht noch nach Hause, oder? Außerdem können die beiden noch etwas länger zusammenbleiben." Jarod nickt. „Ja, gute Idee, warte ich helfe dir." Sie gehen gemeinsam ins Gästezimmer und machen das Bett bereit.

Als sie damit fertig sind, setzt sich Jarod auf´s Bett, ein Kissen vor den Bauch gezogen. „Gute Nacht, Jarod!" „Ja, dir auch, Broots." Debbie kommt mit Ms. Parker aus dem Bad und steuert auf ihr Zimmer zu. „Dad, liest du mir bitte noch eine Geschichte vor?" „Na klar, Debbie, hol schon mal das Buch." Die schaut zu Ms. Parker hoch und zieht dann deren Gesicht zu sich herunter und gibt ihr einen langen Kuß. „Gute Nacht und schlaf ohne böse Träume." Wünschen sie sich gegenseitig.

Ms. Parker geht zu Jarod, der jetzt das Kissen fortlegt und sie an sich zieht. Sie beginnt wieder leicht zu zittern und die Tränen beginnen endlich zu fliessen. Er küßt die Tränen fort und hält sie ganz fest. Sie legen sich eng umschlungen hin und schlafen irgendwann beide ein.

1:45 Uhr

Nachts gellt plötzlich ein Schrei durch´s Haus. Alle wachen auf und rennen zu Debbies Zimmer. Ms. Parker setzt sich zu ihr auf das Bett und zieht sie vorsichtig an sich. Debbie ist noch in dem Traum gefangen und fängt an um sich zu schlagen. „Debbie wach auf. Ich bin´s, Ms. Parker, schau mich an. Ja, so ist es gut. Schau mich an, Liebes. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun und mir auch nicht." Das Mädchen klammert sich zitternd an sie. „Ist ja gut, scht ganz ruhig, Schatz. Das war nur ein Traum. Komm leg dich wieder hin." Ms. Parker stopft die Decke wieder sorgfältig um sie herum. „Bleibst du bitte hier bei mir? Ich mache dir auch etwas Platz, bitte." Debbie schaut sie verzweifelt an. „Okay, dann rück mal ein Stückchen." Sie schlüpft mit unter die Decke und nimmt Debbie in den Arm. „So, jetzt schlaf weiter, mein Schatz. Ich bin hier bei dir. Und ihr anderen geht auch wieder ins Bett." „Na dann gute Nacht und schlaft gut." Jarod beugt sich zu den beiden runter und gibt beiden einen Kuß. Broots gibt Debbie ebenfalls einen Kuß und sagt „Danke" zu Ms. Parker.

Die liegt noch lange wach, nachdem Debbie schnell wieder eingeschlafen ist. Sie hört das leise Atmen des Mädchens und hat plötzlich wieder das Bild vom Nachmittag vor Augen. Die Pistole an Debbies Kopf, sie sieht das Grinsen und hört das Klicken der Waffe sowie die Worte noch einmal. Erst jetzt erlaubt sie sich all die Gefühle dazu. Sie drückt Debbie fest an sich, um zu spüren, daß alles vorbei ist. Sie zittert wieder bei der Erinnerung wie er abdrückt. Zum Glück ist der Schuß daneben gegangen, weil Debbie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat. Jetzt läßt sie auch die Angst um sich selbst zu. Die Tränen fließen ihr die Wange runter, während sie das Kind weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt hält. Debbie dreht sich zu ihr um, schläft aber weiter. Ms. Parker betrachtet ihr Gesicht voller Zärtlichkeit und gibt ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Erst dann schläft sie selber auch ein.

Jarod kann ebenfalls nicht schlafen und steht irgendwann entnervt auf. Er geht ins Kinderzimmer und setzt sich zu den beiden jetzt Schlafenden ans Bett. Er nimmt jedes Detail der beiden in sich auf, streichelt Ms. Parker leicht über´s Gesicht und sagt ihr flüsternd ins Ohr „Ich liebe dich, Parker." Dann lehnt er sich in dem Stuhl zurück und schläft ein.

2:35 Uhr

Einige Zeit später gellt ein 2. Schrei durch das Haus, diesmal von Ms. Parker. Debbie reagiert am schnellsten, legt eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und sagt „Ganz ruhig, Ms. Parker. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ist nur ein Traum gewesen. Wachen sie auf." Jarod schüttelt sie leicht an der Schulter. „Parker, ist alles okay, wach auf, komm." Die schaut noch etwas benommen von einem zum anderen und läßt sich von Jarod umarmen, bis das Zittern nachläßt. Er legt sie zurück und Debbie rückt ganz nah zu ihr. „Ich bleibe hier bei euch. Hört ihr? Ich passe auf, ich verspreche es. Schlaft jetzt ruhig weiter." Mit diesem Satz setzt sich Jarod auf den Stuhl zurück. Die beiden schließen wieder die Augen und nach kurzer Zeit schlafen beide tief, fest und ruhig. Jarod betrachtet sie zufrieden, solange bis auch ihm die Augen zufallen.

8:15 Uhr

Am nächsten Morgen steht Broots zuerst auf und öffnet leise die Tür zu Debbies Schlafzimmer. Völlig erstaunt sieht er Jarod dort am Bett sitzen, tief schlafend. Er hockt sich vor seine Tochter, genau wie Jarod es nachts bei Ms. Parker getan hat, streicht ihr sanft über´s Haar und gibt ihr einen Kuß. Er sagt ihr wie sehr er sie liebt. Genau in dem Moment schreckt Ms. Parker hoch und schaut zunächst irritiert um sich. Als ihr Blick auf Jarod fällt, lächelt sie automatisch.

„Guten Morgen, Ms. Parker." „Morgen Broots. Kommen sie, wir wollen die anderen nicht wecken." Mit diesen Worten zieht sie ihn nach draußen. In der Küche setzt sie sich an den Tisch während er anfängt Kaffee zu kochen.

„Konnten sie nach dem Albtraum noch einigermaßen weiterschlafen, Ms. Parker?" Sie nickt. „Ja, ich bin ziemlich erstaunt über mich selbst. Mir hat es gereicht, daß Jarod meine Hand genommen hat. Ich dachte noch gestern, daß ich nie wieder jemandem trauen kann." Sie zittert wieder leicht. „Nach dem was gestern alles passiert ist, ist es für mich ein Wunder, daß ihr nicht beide völlig durchgedreht seid. Ich glaube, ich hätte als Kind und vielleicht auch heute nicht die Kraft, so etwas zu verkraften."

„Broots, das hängt sehr vom Umfeld ab, wie sie gut an mir sehen können. Mein Vater war damals wie heute nicht da. Den Tod meiner Mutter zu verarbeiten ist erst durch Jarods Hinweise nach seiner Flucht für mich möglich geworden. Heute kann ich den Überfall nur aufarbeiten durch die Anwesenheit von ihnen allen, wobei mir natürlich Jarods Liebe unglaublich viel Kraft gibt. Genau wie sie Debbie mit ihrer Liebe viel, viel Kraft und Rückhalt geben. Ohne diese Sicherheit würde keine von uns es schaffen weiterzugehen. Broots, sie sind ein Glücksfall von einem Vater, auch für mich, denn so sehe ich genau, was mein Vater nicht tun kann, darf, will .. und was mir vor allem damals so sehr gefehlt hat." „Ms. Parker ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll nach diesem Loblied. Danke, daß sie da waren und da sind für Debbie und für mich." Besorgnis taucht plötzlich in seinem Gesicht auf „Kommen sie, setzen sie sich hin, sie sind ganz weiß geworden. Ms. Parker?" Ihre Augen blicken durch ihn durch, sie sitzt völlig erstarrt. Nach einigen Minuten kehrt wieder Leben in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Broots, während unseres Gespräches habe ich ein Bild gesehen. Es war so real, obwohl ich genau wußte, daß es von früher ist. Ich lag in der Hütte, er war auf mir, in mir und dann dieses Lachen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, oh Gott. Ich war völlig hilflos, wie festgefroren, erstarrt." „Es ist vorbei Ms. Parker. Weinen sie ruhig, das ist völlig okay. Er ist jetzt wieder im Knast und diesmal wird er hoffentlich dort verrotten. Pssst, ist ja gut, weinen sie, es ist in Ordnung." Er nimmt ihre Hand und hält sie fest, doch sie kann nicht weinen. Sie ist noch immer wie erstarrt.

Das leise Reden weckt Jarod auf, der sofort ins Zimmer gerannt kommt. „Was ist passiert?" Er schaut Broots an, dann Ms. Parker, die ihm die Arme entgegen streckt. Er zieht sie an sich während Broots aufsteht und leise verschwindet. „Parker, was ist geschehen?" „Ich glaube, das war ein Flash-Back." antwortet sie ihm mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. „Ich sah vor mir die Szene von damals. Er lag auf mir. Ich war wie erstarrt. Jarod, gestern war es für eine Sekunde wieder so. Ich habe mich sogar noch schlimmer, noch unfähiger gefühlt, als er Debbie die Pistole an den Kopf hielt." Er nimmt sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und hilft ihr zum Sofa. Dort kuschelt sie sich an ihn. Er küßt leicht ihr Gesicht. „Ist ja gut, Parker. Es ist jetzt vorbei. Ich bin hier, Broots ist hier - wir sind alle hier, diesmal." Sie sieht in seinen Augen die Selbstvorwürfe und das ihr selbst so bekannte Schuldgefühl. „Nicht Jarod. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und auch nicht die von Broots oder meine eigene. Nur er ist daran schuld." Sie halten sich gegenseitig fest, als Broots wieder reinschaut.

„Oh, ich will nicht stören!" damit wendet er sich wieder ab. „Broots, bleiben sie hier. Ist das Kaffee?" fragt Ms. Parker. „Ja, ich dachte, das bringt ihren Kreislauf wieder hoch." Er gießt jedem eine Tasse ein und reicht sie ihnen. Alle lehnen sich mit dem Kaffee zurück und sitzen gedankenverloren und ruhig da, bis eine Tür aufgeht und Debbie hineinkommt.

„Hallo Schatz, konntest du noch einigermaßen weiterschlafen?" Broots breitet seine Arme aus und nimmt sie auf den Schoß. Sie legt den Kopf auf seine Schultern. „Es geht so. Ich fühl mich noch ganz schwach. Die paar Schritte bis hier waren mir fast zuviel." „Du mußt auch gar nichts tun, Debbie, außer dich jetzt verwöhnen zu lassen, von uns allen." Broots gibt ihr einen Kuß auf die Nase. „Wenn du dich so schwach fühlst, um z.B. raus zu gehen, wirst du einfach getragen oder wir bleiben einfach hier. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich möchte mich nicht so schwach und klein und so ausgeliefert fühlen, sondern stark, sicher und mutig. Ich habe Angst vor mir selber, weil ich mir nicht zutraue mich selbst schützen zu können." Ms. Parker schaut sie betroffen an. „Debbie, du hast uns gestern aus der Situation gerettet. Ich fand dich unerhört stark und mutig. Ich war diejenige, die schwach war, erstarrt vor Panik." „Schluß jetzt ihr beiden." Jarod schaut von einer zur andern. „Was ihr gestern GEMEINSAM gemacht habt, war Klasse. Ihr habt ihn überwältigt und seid aus der lebensbedrohenden Situation rausgekommen. Ihr wart beide stark und mutig und sicher. Hört ihr, BEIDE!" Broots nickt bestätigend. Debbie fängt an zu schluchzen. „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich dachte noch ein paar Minuten und dein Leben ist vorbei. Er meinte es nicht ehrlich, als er sagte, er würde mich laufen lassen, wenn du machst, was er von dir will. Ich dachte, er bringt mich auf jeden Fall um, einfach so." „Oh Schatz" Broots streichelt ihr ruhig über den Kopf. „Debbie, dein Gefühl war ganz richtig. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß er dich hätte gehen lassen. Er hätte dich getötet, einfach so. Hörst du? Ohne Grund, aus Spaß am Töten oder Quälen. Du hast dazu nichts getan oder etwas falsch gemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil, durch deinen Mut hast du uns beide gerettet." Ms. Parker schaut sie aufmerksam und eindringlich an. Jarod nickt zustimmend. „Genau! Debbie, dieser Mann ist ein Killer, ohne Gewissen, einer, der über Leichen geht. Dem es egal ist, ob er ein Kind tötet. Dein Gefühl war ganz richtig."

„Was ist, wenn er wiederkommt?" Bei Debbies Frage zuckt Ms. Parker zusammen. Jarod legt ihr eine Hand an die Wange. „Wir können nur versuchen uns so gut wie möglich zu schützen und Acht zu geben. Er ist diesmal an euch herangekommen und ich kann nicht versprechen, daß er es nicht wieder schafft. Doch du kannst etwas für dich tun, Debbie. Geh in einen Selbstverteidigungs-kurs, das hilft dir vielleicht ein Stück weit die Sicherheit wieder zu finden. Da hat es Ms. Parker viel schwerer, nicht wahr Parker?" Die nickt. „Ja, ich bin ausgebildet darin und war trotzdem wie erstarrt und hilflos. Es reagiert wirklich jeder in jeder Situation anders. An einem anderen Tag wäre er vielleicht nicht so nahe herangekommen. Es ist für mich auch Klasse gewesen, daß ich dann auf Debbies Aktion doch so schnell reagiert habe. Ich spürte genau wie damals wieder die Starre. Das Eis kroch in mir hoch und hat mich gelähmt. Diese Hilflosigkeit ist das Schlimmst überhaupt. Ich sah deine Angst, war nur 2 Schritte weg und konnte absolut gar nichts tun."

Jetzt steigen auch ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie steht auf und hockt sich vor Broots und Debbie hin. „Danke, daß du so mutig warst Debbie." Debbie streckt ihr die Arme entgegen und die läßt sich nur zu gerne umarmen. Beide weinen gemeinsam einige Minuten. Auch die Männer bekommen feuchte Augen. Jarod setzt sich neben Ms. Parker auf den Boden und legt ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie zuckt leicht zusammen, doch als sie in seine Augen schaut ist der Schreck sofort vergessen. Debbie kuschelt sich an ihren Dad, Ms. Parker an Jarod. So sitzen sie in der kleinen Runde und jeder ist in seine Gedanken versunken.

Als es klingelt fahren alle erschrocken hoch. Jarod löst sich als erster und geht zur Tür. „Hallo Jarod. Wie geht es euch allen? Ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht." „Komm rein Syd. Es gab einige mächtige Albträume heute Nacht bei beiden. Wir sitzen gerade alle zusammen, weinen ein bißchen, aber es geht allen soweit recht gut, trotz allem." „Hallo Sydney" rufen die anderen im Chor. „Guten Morgen" antwortet er daraufhin, „ich starte mal gleich durch in die Küche, dann habt ihr noch einen Moment für euch." Jarod setzt sich wieder zu Ms. Parker auf den Boden, die jetzt ihrerseits die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt. Debbie hat ihren Vater erst gar nicht losgelassen.

Der bringt ganz vorsichtig ein neues Thema zur Sprache: „Schatz; meinst du, du kannst nächste Woche wieder zur Schule gehen?" Debbie dreht sich zu ihm um und schaut ihn mit einem Blick an, der allen eine Gänsehaut einjagt. „Ich möchte am liebsten gar nicht mehr dorthin. Ich fühle mich wie eine Aussätzige dort. Nach der Vergewaltigung hat sich alles komplett verändert. Ich halte dieses ´Nur-Spaß-haben-wollen´ nicht mehr aus. Und den anderen ist meine Angst und Wut und Trauer viel zuviel." „Außer für Lindsay, oder?" wirft Broots ein. Debbie lächelt „Ja, für sie ist es okay immer wieder zu reden und zu weinen und dabei war sie nicht einmal meine Freundin vorher. Ich sag ja, es hat sich alles verändert."

Es klingelt schon wieder; diesmal steht Ms. Parker auf. „Rate mal, wer hier ist, Debbie?" fragt sie als sie mit einem jungen Mädchen zurückkehrt. „Hallo Debbie" sagt diese schüchtern. „Hallo, Lindsay" begrüßt sie Debbie erfreut. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir in die Schule kommst? Oder ob ich nachher noch mal vorbei schauen darf, Debbie. Wir können auch ruhig nur hier im Haus bleiben. Ich habe von gestern, dem Prozeß und auch dem Überfall auf euch gehört. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Debbie fängt an zu schniefen. „Ja, bitte komm nachher noch mal her." schluchzt sie, steht auf und geht auf Lindsay zu. „Darf ich dich kurz in den Arm nehmen?" fragt Debbie unsicher. Lindsay nickt stumm und öffnet ihre Arme. Ganz locker hält sie Debbie im Arm. „Ich komme gerne heute nachmittag noch mal. Bis nachher." Damit verabschiedet sie sich. „Bis später" antwortet Debbie.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und unglaublich einfühlsam." sagt Ms. Parker. „Ja, nicht wahr?" Debbie setzt sich wieder zu Broots. „Und doch habe ich solche Angst." „Wovor?" fragt ihr Vater. „Vor ihr, vor mir, daß ich wieder falsch liege mit meinem Gefühl, und daß sie mich nur aus Neugier besucht, um mit den anderen dann über mich zu lachen. Ich bin völlig verunsichert, wie ich mit anderen Leuten umgehen soll." „Debbie, nach dem was du erlebt hast, ist das ganz normal. Nimm dir etwas Zeit und schau, daß du ganz langsam und vorsichtig in deinem Tempo dich wieder nach draußen traust."

Jarod hat sich mit Ms. Parker ganz nah an sie heran gesetzt. Er legt ihr langsam und vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm und schaut sie an. „Du kannst dir alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Du kannst auf jeden Fall mit uns allen über alles reden. Ich verspreche dir – euch beiden eigentlich – daß keiner von uns euch auslachen wird."

„Auch nicht, wenn ich ein Schmusetier haben möchte?" fragt Ms. Parker. Alle fangen an sie liebevoll anzulächeln. „Nein, warum?" fragt Broots erstaunt. „Na, ich als Erwachsene und die Eisprinzessin?" „Ms. Parker, jeder braucht mal etwas zum Festhalten oder Schmusen und die Eisprinzessin ist doch schon seit langem, mindestens seit 1 Jahr verschwunden. Überhaupt haben sie sich sehr verändert. Ich glaube ihr Eisprinzessinen-Image war eine gute Maskerade um ihren verletzten Teil zu schützen, der ja als Kind wirklich schon genug gelitten hat, oder?" Broots schaut sie fragend an. Jarod klopft ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Gut gesagt, Broots."

Ms. Parker nickt zögernd „Ich mußte immer einen Teil von mir verstecken und jetzt, seit ich es nur noch im Centre muß, geht es mir wesentlich besser." Sie schaut Debbie an und fragt dann ganz spontan „Wollen wir nachher in die City fahren und nach einem Kuscheltier schauen?" Debbie nickt begeistert. „Oh ja, sehr gerne!" Die beiden lächeln sich verschwörerisch zu.

Sydney kommt herein „Das Frühstück ist fertig, kommt in die Küche und legt los." Sie gehen hinüber und essen miteinander. „Super Syd." ist der einhellige Kommentar. „Danke, daß sie uns den Alltagskram abnehmen, wie Essen machen, Wäsche waschen, Einkaufen. Der erscheint mir jetzt so oft unwichtig und kostet zuviel Kraft." Ms. Parker schaut ihn dankbar an. „Ich weiß, daß es unwichtig erscheint, aber so ein bißchen Routine hält viele Trauma-Opfer in der Erinnerungsphase am Leben. Manchmal in ganz schlimmen Phasen, gehen einige Frauen zum Bäcker, zur Tankstelle kaufen etwas völlig Unwichtiges, nur um zu sehen, ´das schaffe ich noch´ oder ´keinem ist was aufgefallen an mir´. Viele denken, daß doch nach außen sichtbar sein muß, daß etwas nicht stimmt und sind dann überrascht, wenn es niemandem auffällt."

Debbie nickt „Ja, das habe ich in der Gruppe auch schon oft gehört. Und ich selber denke das manchmal auch. Mein ganzes Leben, mein Körper fliegt auseinander und keiner sieht etwas davon."

Ms. Parker meint „Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut war, aber damals war ich froh, daß es niemandem aufgefallen ist. Ich habe mich so sehr geschämt und war so tief verletzt. Ich glaube, ich brauchte die 2 Jahre noch, um mich dem stellen zu können. Jarod war der Einzige, der Bescheid wußte. So war mein ´Geheimnis´ sicher." „Ich glaube auch, daß die 2 Jahre gut für sie waren. Damals hätten sie unsere Hilfe noch gar nicht annehmen können, und wir sie vielleicht auch nicht anbieten können. Die letzten 2 Jahre haben uns doch enorm zusammengeschweißt, nicht wahr?" Sydney schaut Ms. Parker fragend an. „Ja, Sydney. Die ganzen Details über Jarod und mich, ja, ich glaube, damals hätte ich die Hilfe noch nicht annehmen können, sondern hätte es wieder mal alleine versucht. Mein Vater ." sie schluckt, bricht ab „ er...(sie holt tief Luft) er ist sofort völlig auf Distanz gegangen. Er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß er davon nichts hören will. Daß ich da alleine durch muß (zynisch wiederholt sie) – wieder mal alleine bin." „Sie haben es ihm gesagt, Ms. Parker?" fragt Sydney. „Eigentlich habe ich ihm nur gesagt, daß mir etwas Heftiges passiert ist. Da ging er schon auf Distanz."

Ein ganz schüchternes Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht „Doch diesmal bin ich nicht allein, nicht wahr?" Jarod ergreift ihre Hand. „Aber du fühlst dich trotzdem von ihm im Stich gelassen, nicht wahr?" Sie nickt langsam und ihre Augen verdunkeln sich. „Ja, und es tut mir Unglaublicherweise noch weher als damals." Sie schluchzt kurz laut auf. „Warum ist er nie da, wenn ich ihn brauche?" Jarod zieht sie langsam an sich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Parker. Aber ich bin hier und die anderen; und ich verspreche dir, wir bleiben auch hier bei dir. Laß die Tränen ruhig raus. Wein ruhig, um all das, was du verloren hast." Sie läßt für einen kurzen Moment die Tränenflut zu, klammert sich an ihn.

Doch ganz schnell unterdrückt sie diese auch wieder. Sie läßt Jarod los, trocknet sich die Augen, putzt die Nase und reißt sich merklich zusammen. „Danke, euch allen. Es tut mir so sehr weh, der Schmerz ist so groß, daß ich immer noch Angst habe, darin unterzugehen."

„So wie damals als Kind" fragt Sydney behutsam. Sie nickt. „Erinnerst du dich an das Bild, das ich dir kurz nach meiner Flucht geschickt habe?" „Das Bild, das du nach der Disc gemalt hast?" „Ja genau. Ich habe dir dazu geschrieben, daß ich den Grund für deine Traurigkeit kenne, erinnerst du dich?" Sie nickt. „Doch ich hatte nur zum Teil Recht. Diesen tiefen Schmerz über deinen Vater und seine Mißachtung, den habe ich damals nicht so stark wahrgenommen. Der war früher oft da, wenn wir als Kinder im Centre zusammen waren." „Ja, und du hast immer versucht mich aufzuheitern." Sie lächeln sich an. „Und für kurze Momente hat´s ja auch geklappt." „Ja, Jarod, warum warst du eigentlich immer da, wenn ich dich brauchte? Und er nie?" Sie tastet nach seiner Hand und hält sie ganz fest. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich schon damals geliebt, Parker." Er gibt ihr einen Kuß auf die Hand.

„Es war immer etwas Besonderes zwischen euch, etwas Magisches." sagt Sydney daraufhin „Jetzt freue ich mich einfach nur für und über euch. Ihr habt beide soviel erlitten, ich wünsche euch jetzt alles Gute und viel Glück, und daß ihr mit eurem Schmerz leben lernt." „Das kann ich nicht, Syd, nicht solange meine Eltern, meine Familie da draußen ist. Ich werde nie aufgeben sie zu finden." Jarods Gesicht zeigt jetzt seinen ganzen Schmerz deutlich. Er schaut zu Ms. Parker, die diesmal ihn in den Arm nimmt. „Ich werde nicht weggehen, aber ich muß sie finden." „Ich weiß, Jarod. Ich weiß, daß du mich nicht verläßt. Es ist komisch, aber auf dieses Gefühl kann ich mich verlassen, trotz ein bißchen Angst. Wir suchen deine Eltern gemeinsam und wir werden sie finden." Sie küßt ihn und hält jetzt ihn fest, da nun er mit den Tränen kämpft.

Die anderen gehen leise nach nebenan. „Syd, wir helfen den beiden, was meinen sie?" Broots schaut ihn fragend an und Sydney nickt. „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein; Sie haben eine kleine Tochter, Broots. Sie dürfen nichts riskieren; wir alle verstehen, wenn sie aussteigen wollen." „Syd, ich bin dabei und ich verspreche vorsichtig zu sein." Er nimmt Debbie kurz in den Arm und beide nicken sich zu, wie im stillen Einverständnis. Die beiden anderen kommen nun auch wieder hinzu, noch etwas mitgenommen aber lächelnd.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Mini-Golf?" fragt Ms. Parker. Alle schauen sie verblüfft an. „Nun schaut doch nicht so, als sei ich von einem anderen Stern." Sie lacht laut los, und die anderen nacheinander mit ein. „Na, dann los. Das muß ich sehen." sagt Sydney. Die anderen nicken zustimmend. Alle zusammen steigen in Ms. Parkers Van und fahren los. Sie holen sich die Schläger und Bälle und fangen an. Jarod, der zum 1. Mal spielt, ist begeistert. „Das macht viel mehr Spaß als richtig Golf zu spielen." schmunzelt er. „Los Syd. Du bist dran." Er wirft ihm den Ball zu. „Immer mit der Ruhe, so, jetzt." Er legt sich den Ball zurecht während die anderen weiter frotzeln. Vor lauter Lachen kommt er gar nicht dazu zu schlagen. „Konzentrier dich Syd. Du kannst es."

In dem Moment, wo Jarod dies ausspricht, zucken beide Männer auch schon zusammen. Eine Flut von Bildern steigt in ihnen auf, die alle verbunden sind mit dem Satz „Konzentrier dich, Jarod, du kannst es." Beide stehen einen Moment wie erstarrt und schauen sich an. Ms. Parker macht einen Schritt auf Jarod zu, der sich ihr daraufhin zuwendet. Sein gequälter Blick geht ihr durch und durch. „Jarod, was ist los?" Sie nimmt seine Hand und schaut ihn fragend an. Statt seiner antwortet Sydney: „Das habe ich früher zu ihm gesagt, bei den Simulationen. (er stockt einen Moment) Es tut mir so unendlich leid Jarod." „Syd, ich wollte nicht..." er bricht ab, schaut erst auf seine Hand in Ms. Parkers Hand dann in ihr Gesicht. Er sieht immer noch die Bilder von früher ablaufen und steht ganz starr. Debbie geht auf ihn zu und zieht an seinem Ärmel. Er beugt sich zu ihr runter, als sie ihn auch schon fest umarmt. Sie gibt ihm einen dicken Kuß und sagt „Ich hab dich lieb, Jarod." Der fängt vor lauter Rührung an zu weinen. Er nimmt Debbie hoch auf seine Arme und setzt sich mit ihr auf eine Bank. Das kleine Mädchen schenkt ihm eine weitere dicke Umarmung und er genießt sie. Die Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. Er klammert sich an Debbie, wie ein Ertrinkender. Ms. Parker setzt sich zu ihnen, legt ihm den Arm um die Schultern und wartet einfach ab, bis er sich wieder beruhigt. Nach einigen Minuten hebt er den Kopf und schaut einen nach dem anderen an. „Jetzt hast du denselben Effekt auf mich, wie damals auf sie." sagt er zu Debbie und zeigt lächelnd auf Ms. Parker, die sofort zurücklächelt. „Ja, du schaffst es scheinbar mühelos all unsere Schutzschilder zu knacken." Sie beugt sich sich zu Debbie rüber und gibt ihr einen Kuß.

„Sie ist das Kind in euch, das ihr nie sein durftet. Du Jarod wegen mir nicht, Ms. Parker wegen ihres Vaters nicht. All der Schmerz darüber und auch die Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit, Schutz und Liebe, nach Unterstützung, ehrlichen Gefühlen, all dies ist immer noch in euch. Deshalb gelingt es einem Kind viel leichter all dies in euch wieder hervor zu bringen." „Ja, vor allem ein Kind in ähnlicher Situation." Jarod knuddelt Debbie noch mal und sagt dann „Los, jetzt geht´s weiter. Wir sind doch zum Spielen hier und nicht zum Weinen, oder?" Syd schlägt ab und beendet die Bahn mit dem 3. Schlag. Er wirft den Ball Debbie zu „Du bist dran, Debbie." Sie fängt ihn, lacht Jarod und Ms. Parker zu und schafft die Bahn mit 2 Schlägen. Die anderen loben sie so richtig. „Mal sehen, wie gut ihr seid." lacht sie Jarod und Ms. Parker an. „Hmm, da müssen wir uns wirklich richtig anstrengen, Parker. Ich glaube, sie einfach zu gut für uns." Er schafft die Bahn ebenfalls mit 3 Schlägen. Dann ist die Reihe an Ms. Parker „Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt. Ich glaube du hast Recht, Jarod, sie ist zu gut." 3x geht ihr Ball um Millimeter am Loch vorbei. „Ist es zu fassen?" Sie lacht beim 3. Mal laut auf, und konzentriert sich dann auf den nächsten Schlag. Dadurch entgeht ihr, daß sich Jarod ganz nah zu ihr stellt. Auf seine Bemerkung hin „Ein bißchen mehr links" fährt sie zu Tode erschrocken herum, läßt den Schläger fallen und geht automatisch in eine Abwehr-Position.

„Parker, ich bin´s Jarod. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Sie schaut durch ihn durch und sackt plötzlich in sich zusammen. Doch er fängt sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlägt. „Oh Parker. Es tut mir leid." Syd übernimmt das Kommando. „Leg sie hin Jarod. So ist es gut. Ms. Parker, Parker" Sydney nimmt ihre Hand und spricht sie immer wieder an, doch keine Reaktion. „Broots holen sie den Wagen so nah wie möglich herbei. Sie müßte längst wieder da sein. Schnell, wir bringen sie zum Doc."

Broots rennt sofort los. Jarod nimmt ihren Kopf hoch, Sydney die Beine. Debbie nimmt eine Hand und sagt ihr immer wieder, das alles in Ordnung ist. Die Männer legen sie vorsichtig in den Van. Debbie hält ihren Kopf in ihrem Schoß, Sydney setzt sich vorne neben Broots, Jarod auf die Bank hinter die beiden Frauen. Vorgebeugt sitzt er da mit mit besorgtem Blick. Broots rast los zum Krankenhaus. Sie ist immer noch bewußtlos, als sie hinein getragen wird. „Das ist fast so wie damals in den Keys." sagt Jarod. „Was sagst du da?" fragt Sydney. „Syd, sie ist damals auch eine lange Zeit, sicher über 1 Stunde bewußtlos gewesen. Aber erst nachdem die Polizei mit dem Schwein wieder weg war. Auch danach hat sie noch eine ganze Zeit wie tot einfach nur dagelegen. Deshalb sind wir damals noch 3 Tage dort geblieben, bis es ihr etwas besser ging." „Und dieses Mal kommt die Reaktion auf den erneuten Angriff vielleicht wieder erst, als alles vorbei ist. Meinst du das?" „Ja, Syd. Sieht ganz so aus." „Jarod fragt den Arzt „Ist so etwas möglich, Doc?" Der nickt, „Ja, das ist sehr gut möglich. Doch um ganz sicher zu gehen, machen wir noch einige Untersuchungen. Vielleicht ist sie doch irgendwo verletzt worden. Schwester bringen sie sie zum Röntgen und nehmen sie etwas Blut für die gesamte Untersuchungspalette." Die Schwester nickt und schiebt Ms. Parker zum Untersuchungsraum. Debbie geht mit ihr hinein und niemand hält sie davon ab. Jarod will ihnen folgen, doch Sydney hält ihn zurück. „Erzähl mir, was damals mit ihr war."


	4. Teil 4

Title – Im Tal der Tränen  
Author - ParkersCamp  
Rating – PG13

**TEIL IV**

Im Krankenhaus

Es dauert einen Moment, dann beginnt er zu erzählen.

„Sie ist zwar wieder zu sich gekommen, doch sie hat auf nichts reagiert. Sie lag nur da, als wäre sie tot." „Sie war es vermutlich auch. Innerlich, Jarod." Der nickt „Ja. Sie lag nur da, hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als ich ihre Verletzungen gereinigt habe. Irgendwann dachte ich daran einen Arzt zu holen, doch der Sturm machte es unmöglich. Wir waren dort eingeschlossen. Sie ist dann eingeschlafen, doch ein Albtraum jagte den anderen. Obwohl sie sich hin und herwarf, hat sie nicht geweint, nicht geschrien ... gar nichts. Es war unheimlich." „Jarod, sie durfte früher auch nie auffallen, um Aufmerksamkeit betteln. Sie mußte still bleiben und hat genau das wieder getan. Doch heute müssen wir ihr daraus helfen. Wie ging es damals weiter?" „Am nächsten Tag kamen erst spät abends die ersten kleinen Reaktionen. Ein paar Tränen, wirklich nur ein paar. Ihren verzweifelten Blick habe ich nie vergessen können. Kurz nur, für einige Sekunden, dann hatte sie alles in sich verschlossen. Am darauf folgenden Tag ist sie wieder aufgestanden, hat mit mir gesprochen und sich wieder gefangen. Doch sie war irgendwie anders." „Stimmt. Sie war anders, damals zumindest für ein paar Tage. Doch es hat sich niemand getraut zu fragen, Sydney." Broots schaut zwichen den beiden anderen hin und her. „Ja, Broots sie haben Recht. Ich ...wir haben es zu sehr genossen, daß sie uns nicht mehr die Hölle heiß gemacht hat. Ich war völlig blind, habe nur auf dich geachtet, Jarod, nicht auf sie. Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" „Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Doch ich hätte es vielleicht trotzdem tun sollen."

Der Arzt kommt in diesem Moment wieder aus dem Untersuchungsraum. „Was ist mit ihr?" Die Frage kommt fast unisono von allen. „Sie ist wieder bei Bewußtsein." Jarod rennt sofort zu ihr. „Sie ist bei dem Überfall leicht verletzt worden, ein paar Prellungen und ein kleiner Schnitt an der Hüfte, aber nichts Ernstes. Doch die Erinnerung an die Vergewaltigung, die Angst all das ist jetzt wieder da. Ich würde sie gerne ruhigstellen, aber sie weigert sich. Ich habe meine Kollegin aus der Psychiatrie angepiepst. Vielleicht kann sie ihr besser helfen." Damit verläßt er die beiden anderen, die jetzt auch langsam das Untersuchungszimmer betreten.

Als Jarod ins Zimmer gestürmt kommt, zucken alle drei Frauen zusammen. Die Schwester, die noch dabei ist, die Rippe zu bandagieren, schaut ihn strafend an. „Parker, bist du okay?" fragt er ohne auf die Schwester zu achten. „Oh Gott. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn sie sich wieder von mir abwendet" denkt er im selben Moment und schaut Ms. Parker ängstlich an. „Ja, Jarod, es ist alles okay." Sie zieht ihn zu sich herunter, nachdem die Schwester fertig ist. Stöhnt leicht auf bei der Bewegung, lächelt ihn aber dann wieder an. „Ich bin wirklich okay. Broots, Syd bringt ihr mich jetzt bitte wieder nach Hause?" „Sie waren über 1 Stunde bewußtlos, Parker. Was war denn los?" fragt Sydney.

Ms. Parker schaut Debbie an. „Ich sah dich abschlagen, dein Lächeln, deine Freude, dein Vertrauen zu mir." Sie nimmt Debbies Hand und schaut ihr in die Augen. „Und dann war auf einmal die Pistole an deinem Kopf. In meiner Phantasie hat er abgedrückt, nur weil er eigentlich mich wollte." Sie bricht ab, Tränen schießen hoch. Jarod setzt sich zu ihr und auch Debbie rückt ganz nah heran. „Ich sah dich tot vor mir. Diesen fürchterlichen Schmerz konnte ich nicht aushalten. Deshalb bitte ich euch auch jetzt, bringt mich nach Hause und dann laßt mich alleine. Ich bin viel zu gefährlich für euch." Debbie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du bist nicht die Gefahr. Er hat das ganz allein getan. Nicht du." „Aber er wollte mich, nicht dich. Und nur weil du mit mir zusammen warst, bist du da rein geraten. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn so was noch mal passiert." schluchzt Ms. Parker. Jarod legt eine Hand um die Hände von Debbie und Ms. Parker. „Parker, sie hat Recht, glaub ihr bitte. Du kannst nichts dafür. Und es ist doch gut gegangen. Ihr habt einen gemeinsamen Ausweg gefunden. Außerdem wird keiner von uns gehen. Wir helfen dir und bleiben bei dir, solange du uns brauchst." Einer nach dem anderen nickt bestätigend.

„Du magst es dir vielleicht nicht wert sein, aber du bist es uns wert." Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und küßt sie lange. Sie klammert sich an ihn. Jeder spürt die Verunsicherung, das Chaos in ihr. „Sie werden uns nicht los, basta." Broots schaut sie intensiv an, nimmt Debbie in die Arme. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?" Die nickt bestätigend. „Nein, niemals. Ich liebe dich Ms. Parker." flüstert sie leise. „Wie kannst du so was sagen? NEIN! Ich will das nicht!" Sie schaut Debbie tief betroffen an. Die antwortet ihr „Weil es einfach so ist. Auch wenn du es nicht hören magst. Ich liebe dich, Ms. Parker!" Die krümmt sich zusammen, rollt sich ganz klein zusammen. Sydney greift jetzt ein. „Alle raus bis auf Jarod! Los!" Einer nach dem anderen geht hinaus. „Du kannst ihr helfen, Jarod. Hör auf dein Herz." Damit geht auch Syd hinaus.

Jarod legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und dreht sie langsam zu sich herum. „Nein, nicht" weint sie. Ihr gehetzter Blick geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. „Nein Jarod, bitte geh, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich bringe den Tod." Völlig erschüttert hört er diesen Satz, atmet tief durch, bevor er reagiert. „Parker, das ist nicht wahr." „Doch alle Menschen, die ich liebte oder die mich geliebt haben sind tot. Meine Mutter, Faith, Tommy und auch Debbie wäre jetzt fast getötet worden. Ich bin es nicht wert geliebt zu werden!" Sie schreit es fast heraus, und krümmt sich wie von Schmerzen gequält. Er zieht sie langsam an seine Schulter hoch und hält sie ganz fest, trotz ihrer Gegenwehr. „Parker, wehr dich nicht gegen mich. Du kannst nichts daran ändern, daß Debbie und ich dich lieben. Du bist ein so liebenswerter Mensch, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Schau mich an, Liebes (er dreht ihr Gesicht zu sich) Ich liebe dich Parker. Bitte tu nicht so, als ginge es dir nicht so. Ich weiß, daß du mich auch liebst." Er schaut ihr in die Augen.

Langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder, klammert sich jetzt an seinen Blick. Er hält ganz still und wartet ab. „Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Doch gerade deswegen habe ich solche Angst. Wie könnt ihr, du und Debbie, mich lieben? Sag es mir bitte, wenn selbst mein Vater oder meine Mutter mich nicht genug lieben, um mir zu helfen oder mich verlassen? Ich habe solange nach einer Erklärung, einer Antwort gesucht. Die Vergewaltigung war wie eine Bestätigung; etwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Also, Jarod, bitte sag mir, warum oder was du an mir liebst. Ich brauche es wirklich, denn eine Stimme in mir, eine ganz alte Stimme, sagt mir immer wieder, daß es unmöglich ist und es nichts Liebenswertes an mir gibt."

Er lächelt sie liebevoll an. „Parker, ich liebe dich, weil du trotz gegenteiliger Beteuerungen immer anderen geholfen hast. Du hast immer die Starke gespielt, doch deine Verletzlichkeit deswegen nicht völlig unterdrückt. Ich liebe deine Augen, die so sanft schauen können, so liebevoll und mir jetzt deine Qual so deutlich zeigen. Ich liebe es, wie du ein gutes Essen geniessen kannst. Ich liebe dich, weil du so bist, wie du bist. All deine Stärken und Schwächen, den Mut und die Entschlossenheit all das zu finden, was man dir vorenthielt. Die Angst vor dem was du entdecken magst und all den Schmerz, die Trauer und die Wut über das, was dem Kind in dir angetan wurde. Dieses Kind ist genauso liebenswert, wie die Erwachsene, die ich kenne."

Bei den Worten krümmt sich Ms. Parker wieder mehr und mehr zusammen, zittert wie Espenlaub. Ihre Emotionen zeigen sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. Jarod öffnet die Arme in die sie sich sofort hineinschmiegt. Beiden laufen jetzt die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Wein ruhig, Parker. Wein um all das, was war. Ich brauch dich nämlich auch, genauso wie du mich." Sie hebt den Kopf, schaut ihn unsicher aber lächelnd an. „Du brauchst mich?" Er nickt „Ja, Seit ich ausgebrochen bin hatte ich immer das Gefühl, das mir etwas fehlt, du nicht auch? Du hast mir gefehlt. Ich war so oft fort von hier, aber die Gefühle für dich haben mich immer wieder zu dir zurück geführt. Ein Teil von mir war noch immer hier, bei dir." Sie spürt einen Moment in sich hinein. „Ja, ich habe dich vermißt. Doch ich habe es mir selbst nicht eingestehen können, aus diesem Wertlos-Gefühl heraus. Zum Glück hat mein Unterbewußtsein besser aufgepaßt, wer weiß sonst hätte ich dich vielleicht schon früher erschossen, als ich die Möglichkeit hatte. – Sag mir noch mal, daß du mich liebst. Ich glaube es immer noch nicht so ganz." Immer noch beherrscht die Unsicherheit ihren Blick. Er nimmt sie ganz fest in seine Arme und sagt. „Ich liebe dich Parker!" Sie schaut ihn an, von oben bis unten, dann wieder in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen. „Es macht mir Angst, Jarod. Ich fühl mich ganz klein, schwach wehr- und hilflos. Doch gleichzeitig fühle ich mich stark und sicher. Spinne ich jetzt?" Ihr Bekenntnis rührt ihn zutiefst. „Parker, nein, du spinnst nicht. Meine Liebe macht dich angreifbar, aber sie stärkt dich auch. Mir geht es ganz genauso. Ein Teil von mir möchte am liebsten weglaufen, der andere für immer bei dir sein. Meinst du, du kannst mir mit der Zeit vertrauen und mich auch lieben?" Jetzt hängt er an ihren Lippen und wartet mit ängstlicher Miene auf ihre Antwort. „Oh, Jarod. Ich liebe dich seit ich dir den Kuß gab, vielleicht sogar schon länger. Doch du warst im Centre gefangen und mein Dad hat alles getan, um uns auseinander zu bringen. Wir haben uns trotzdem recht oft gesehen."

Bei der Erinnerung an die Zeit beginnen sie beide zu lächeln. „Ja!" Sie legt eine Hand an sein Gesicht. „Als ich in Europa war, habe ich versucht dich zu vergessen. Ich habe mich in Abenteuer gestürzt, doch dabei bin ich mir immer schlecht vorgekommen. Als du geflohen bist, ist ein Teil von mir gestorben. Die Hoffnung doch zumindest für einen Menschen wertvoll zu sein. Durch die Hinweise und Hilfen, die du mir dann jetzt immer wieder gegeben hast, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so im Stich gelassen. Du warst immer da, auch wenn es für dich gefährlich war, wie in den Glades, oder bei Tommys Tod. Ich wollte es nicht sehen, hatte zuviel Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Tut mir leid, daß ich dieses Gefühl nicht früher zulassen konnte. Und jetzt? Ich traue mir nicht, niemandem mehr, - ich kann einfach nicht mehr. (sie stockt einen Moment) und ich weiß nicht, ob ich je wieder dazu fähig sein werde." Er küßt sie, „Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig, Parker. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht bedrängen. Du hast alle Zeit, die du brauchst." Sie schauen sich lange an. Ms. Parker spürt all seine Ernsthaftigkeit, sein Versprechen auf sie zu warten macht sie schwach. Sie spürt ihre eigene Sehnsucht. „Jarod, laß uns nach Hause fahren. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Bitte!" Sie küßt ihn leidenschaftlich. „Parker, bist du sicher? Ich kann wirklich noch warten." Sie nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn aus dem Zimmer, an den anderen vorbei nach draußen. „Syd, wir sehen uns später." sagt er noch und ist dann mit ihr verschwunden.

Die anderen stehen perplex da und beginnen dann zu lächeln. „Lassen sie uns ein Taxi rufen, Broots." sagt Sydney, wenn auch etwas besorgt. Broots nimmt Debbie an die Hand und sagt „Kommen sie, Syd. Wir spielen die Mini-Golf-Runde zu Ende."

Ms. Parker und Jarod sitzen vor dem Haus im Wagen und schauen sich an. „Bist du wirklich sicher, Parker?" Sie sieht in seinem Gesicht die Angst. „Jarod, ich habe genausoviel Angst, wie du. Trotzdem fühle ich mich richtig mit der Entscheidung. Ja, ich bin sicher." Sie nimmt seine Hand und gemeinsam rennen sie ins Haus. Die Tür fällt ins Schloß, als sie sich aneinander klammern und küssend gegen die Tür lehnen. Nach einigen Minuten halten sie kurz inne, doch nur um sich kurz anzulächeln. „Komm," Jarod zieht Ms. Parker ins Schlafzimmer. Dort bleiben sie beide plötzlich unsicher geworden stehen. „Parker, es ist deine Entscheidung. Wir können auch aufhören." Bei seinen Worten laufen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie streckt ihm die Arme entgegen. „Jarod, ich will dich!" Vorsichtig legt er sich mit ihr auf das Bett. Er fühlt ihr Zittern, hält sie fest und küßt sie immer wieder.

Dann beginnt sie sein Gesicht zu streicheln, zieht ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und knöpft es langsam auf. Dabei folgt ihren Händen eine Spur von Küssen. Auch er beginnt jetzt sie zu entkleiden. Zuerst die Bluse über den Kopf, dann öffnet er den BH. Er betrachtet sie eingehend und voller Wärme. Als sie mit zitternden Fingern versucht seine Hose zu öffnen, beginnt er zu keuchen. „Langsam Parker. Langsam, ich möchte, daß wir beide es genießen. Ich möchte dich in aller Ruhe erkunden. Wir haben solange gewartet, da kommt es doch auf ein paar Minuten nicht mehr an." Sie verschließt ihm mit einem Kuß den Mund und zieht die Hose herunter. Unsicherheit herrscht plötzlich zwischen ihnen. Sie schauen sich an. „Sollen wir aufhören?" fragt er behutsam. „Wir können doch einfach nur ein wenig schmusen. Wir müssen nicht" Sie legt ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich weiß, Jarod, doch ich möchte weitermachen." Sie zieht ihm den Slip runter, er ihren Rock und dann auch ihren Slip. Er legt sich auf den Rücken und zieht sie auf sich, während sie sich immer weiter erforschen. Sie spürt sein Zittern und seine Erregung. Langsam läßt sie sich auf ihn sinken, dreht sich dann aber mit ihm um. Er stöhnt auf und dringt behutsam in sie ein. Und plötzlich ist alles anders:

Sie erstarrt und ist von einem Moment auf den anderen in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen. Sie stöhnt laut auf „Nein, nicht. Ich will nicht."

Er hört sofort auf und legt sich erst mal ganz ruhig neben sie. Er greift nach ihrer Hand und spricht sie an. „Parker, ganz ruhig. Ich bin´s Jarod. Schau mich an, ich bin es. Ich tu dir nichts." Immer wieder sagt er ihr diese Sätze. Wie von weither hört sie seine Stimmer, doch sie kann nicht darauf reagieren. Sie schreit laut auf „N E I N! Nicht wehtun, bitte nicht wieder wehtun. Ich mache alles was sie sagen, aber tun sie mir nicht mehr weh. N E I N!"

Jarod zieht sich rasch wieder Hose und Hemd an und setzt sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Er zieht sie in seine Arme und hält sie fest. „Ganz ruhig, Parker. Ich bin es Jarod. Es ist vorbei, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit." Sie hängt jetzt wie leblos in seinen Armen, ist leichenblaß und wie erstarrt. Er streichelt ganz langsam über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin es Jarod. Der andere Mann ist weg. Keiner tut dir mehr etwas. Beruhig dich, Liebes. Ganz ruhig. Laß uns zusammen atmen, ein, aus, ein, aus." Irgendwann spürt er, daß sie mit ihm im selben Rhythmus atmet. „So ist es gut, schön weiter atmen, ein, aus, ein, aus..." Langsam kehrt wieder Farbe und auch etwas Lebendigkeit in ihr Gesicht, ihren Körper zurück. „So ist es sehr gut, Parker. Schau mich an. Ja, so ist es gut, schau mich an."

Sie konzentriert sich auf seine Stimme und kehrt nach und nach in die Realität zurück. Sie atmet tief durch, schaut in sein besorgtes Gesicht, bleibt aber in seinen Armen liegen. Er beobachtet sie genau, sieht wie ihr Zittern langsam nachläßt. Er läßt ihr etwas Zeit, fragt dann aber doch. „Was ist passiert? Beschreib es mir, Parker. Sag mir, wo du warst."

Zögernd beginnt sie mit ihrer Beschreibung „Ich schwebte ins Licht. Ich sah uns dort liegen, aber da war noch diese Stimme, dieser Mann von früher. Ich hatte das Gefühl einen Film, mein Leben, schnell zurück zu spulen. Plötzlich war ich wieder ein Kind, so etwa fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt. Da war ein Mann bei mir, der mit mir fangen spielte. Auf einmal hat er mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Er warf mich auf den Boden und .."

Sie bricht ab, fängt an zu weinen, während Jarod sie festhält und ganz ruhig weiter streichelt. „Erzähl es mir, bitte." „Er hat mich gezwungen ihn zu berühren." Sie weint jetzt stärker. „Was ist dann passiert, Parker? Kannst du es mir erzählen?" Sie schaut ihn lange an, bevor sie wieder stark zitternd weiterspricht. „Er schob mein Kleid hoch und hat ... Jarod, oh nein, ich kann nicht." Sie will sich aus seinen Armen befreien, doch er hält sie fest. „Parker, sag es mir, bitte, sprich es aus." Er küßt ihr die Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht strömen weg. „Er hat mich vergewaltigt." schreit sie hinaus und rollt sich ganz klein zusammen. Er fühlt ihren Schmerz, als sei es sein eigener. Dennoch fragt er weiter. „Wer war der Mann, Parker? Konntest du ihn erkennen?" „Raines, es war Mr. Raines." antwortet sie ihm leise flüsternd. Er hält sie fest an sich gedrückt und läßt sie weinen. Auch er ist den Tränen nah, doch auch voller Wut. „Wein ruhig, Parker. Laß alles mal dasein mit all den Schmerz, das Grauen, den Ekel, die Angst und die Wut." „Jarod, ich halte das nicht aus, dieser entsetzliche Schmerz. Ich kann nicht mehr." „Pscht, Parker. Es ist jetzt okay, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Keiner tut dir mehr etwas." Er küßt sie behutsam. „Ich liebe dich, Parker!" sagt er ihr solange bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hat. Irgendwann schläft sie endlich völlig erschöpft ein. Jarod holt eines ihrer Nachthemden, zieht es ihr über, deckt sie dann zu und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Er greift zum Telefon. „Sydney, bitte geh ran." denkt er, als auch schon Syd´s Stimme ertönt. „Gott sei Dank, Syd. Bitte komm sofort zu uns. Es ist wirklich sehr dringend." Der zögert erst gar nicht, sondern sagt nur „Ich bin gleich da, Jarod." Jarod setzt sich wieder zu Ms. Parker ans Bett, die sich aber nicht bewegt.

Nach etwa einer Stunde klingelt Sydney. „Danke für das rasche Kommen, Syd." Jarod führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, läßt aber die Tür zum Schlafzimmer offen. „Es klang sehr dringend, Jarod. Was ist los?" „Setz dich bitte erst mal. Hast du die erotische Spannung vorhin zwischen Parker und mir gespürt, Syd?" fragt er nach einem kurzen Zögern. Der nickt „Ja, und ich mache mir jetzt große Sorgen, nach dem Anruf. Was ist geschehen?"

„Ist das Sydney?" ertönt Ms. Parkers Stimme plötzlich aus dem anderen Zimmer. Die Männer stehen auf und gehen zu ihr rüber. „Ja, Schatz." Sydney erschrickt sehr, als er ihr emotionsgeladenes Gesicht sieht. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?" fragt sie Jarod. „Noch nichts." „Ich kann es nicht noch mal sagen. Bitte erzähl du es ihm."

„Okay. Also, wir beide sind nach Hause gefahren, haben uns voller Leidenschaft geküßt und sind dann irgendwann im Bett gewesen. Ich war gerade in sie eingedrungen, als sie plötzlich erstarrte und sich gegen mich wehrte." Jarod nimmt jetzt Ms. Parkers Hand und streichelt sie sanft. Er stockt, sieht sie fragend an. Sie nickt ihm zu. „Sie hat sich an etwas früher erinnert, Sydney. Nicht von vor 2 Jahren, sondern etwas, was viel, viel früher geschehen ist." Sie fängt jetzt doch selbst an zu reden. „Ich war erst etwa fünfzehn." schluchzt sie und bricht ab. Sydney schaut sie an, fragt dann ganz behutsam „Erzählen sie es mir, Ms. Parker." „Ich, ich kann nicht, Syd. Er hat mir so weh getan." Jarod hält sie fest. Er wartet einen Moment, dann fährt sie das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht doch fort. „Raines. Wir haben irgendwo in den Kellern gespielt. Doch dann ist die Situation eskaliert. Er hat mich .. (sie weint jetzt wieder heftiger) er hat mich vergewaltigt." Jarod drückt sie fest an sich. „Ist ja gut, Parker, jetzt ist es vorbei. Wir sind beide hier und helfen dir. Laß den Schmerz ruhig zu, wein ruhig, das ist völlig in Ordnung." Sie klammert sich an Jarod fest und weint, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sydney setzt sich auf die andere Seite und nimmt ihre Hand behutsam hoch. „Parker, wir sind hier und passen auf sie auf. Raines, dieses Schwein kommt gar nicht erst in ihre Nähe. Wir passen auf!" verspricht auch er ihr. Sie weint sich ganz leer, bis nur noch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören ist.

Nach einiger Zeit versucht Sydney sie anzusprechen „Parker?" Ein leises „Hmm" ist die Antwort. „Parker, erzähl uns wie du dich bei der Erinnerung gefühlt hast. Meinst du das geht?" Es dauert einen Moment, bevor sie antwortet. „Ich sah was er machte. Doch der Schmerz war so stark, es hat so unglaublich wehgetan. Ich war plötzlich gar nicht mehr in meinem Körper. Ich sah von irgendwoher zu. Warum habe ich nicht gespürt, daß er plötzlich nur noch Sex wollte? Es war vorhin bei uns genauso. Ich hatte die schiere Freude in mir und dann plötzlich nur noch Kälte, als du in mich eingedrungen bist. Es war wie ein Déjà-Vu. Jarod, es tut mir so leid." Der legt ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pst, Parker. Es tut mir leid, daß wir nicht noch gewartet haben. Doch ich habe wirklich große Sehnsucht nach dir. Ich halte dich gerne in meinen Armen, doch ich möchte auch mehr. Doch du allein bestimmst das Tempo, hörst du? Ich liebe dich, ich kann und ich werde warten, bis du soweit bist." Sie schaut ihn forschend an, sucht nach Anzeichen von Wut gegen sie. Doch sie findet nur Schmerz, ihren Schmerz widergespiegelt in seinen Augen. „Ich liebe dich dafür, Jarod." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß, legt sich hin und ist in wenigen Augenblicken fest eingeschlafen.

Sydney nimmt Jarod am Arm und geht mit ihm nach draußen. Sie setzen sich auf die Veranda. Es herrscht einen Moment Stille, bevor Sydney besorgt fragt „Wie geht es dir, Jarod?" „Syd, ich bin völlig durch den Wind. Ich ..." Er stockt, atmet tief durch und fährt dann fort „Ich bin so fürchterlich wütend auf Raines. Im Moment könnte ich ihn umbringen. Ich fühle ihren Schmerz und ihre Unsicherheit tut mir selber weh. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie dies zusätzlich verkraften soll. Wie kann ich ihr bloß helfen? Syd, das muß damals passiert sein, als sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter so sehr allein war. Ich bin total geschockt." „Jarod bist du jetzt auch wütend auf dich oder mich?" „Ja, wir hätten sie beschützen müssen. Angelo, sie und ich waren früher sooft zusammen, wie nur möglich. Ich glaube, ich weiß sogar wann in etwa dies geschehen ist. Es gab einen Nachmittag, an dem sie trotz Verabredung nicht gekommen ist. Dann ist sie erst auf die Schule, dann nach Europa geschickt worden."

Er steht auf, geht auf und ab. Sydney fragt ihn „Hat Ms. Parker dir erzählt, wie es direkt nach der Vergewaltigung weiterging? Wie sie sich verhalten hat?" Jarod schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Sie hat noch gar nichts von danach erzählt. Du möchtest wissen, ob sie es ihrem Vater erzählt hat, nicht?" Syd nickt bestätigend. „Ja, ich möchte wissen, ob er ihr damals geholfen hat, oder ob er sich wie immer gedrückt hat. Wäre ich ihr Vater ich hätte Raines zusammengeschlagen, vielleicht sogar getötet. Ich hätte ihn zumindest angezeigt." „Syd, wenn du ihr Vater wärest, hättest du dich vorher schon um sie gekümmert. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Dann wäre ihre Einsamkeit, die sie genau wie ich damals, erlebt hat gar nicht erst so schlimm geworden. Ich konnte zumindest öfter mal mit dir reden. Sie hatte nie jemanden." „Ich würde jetzt gerne alle Schuld ihrem Vater geben, doch ich hätte auch mehr tun können. Es war mir schon klar, wie allein sie war." „Syd, wir helfen ihr jetzt. Was früher war ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Doch jetzt können wir bei ihr sein und ihr helfen über all diesen Schmerz hinweg zu kommen. Sie ist stark und hat schon sovieles durchgestanden. Sie schafft es auch dieses Mal." „Du hast Recht. Ich fahre nach Hause und werde Broots und Debbie erzählen, was los ist. Keine Angst nicht in allen Einzelheiten, aber soweit wie möglich. Debbie kann ihr sicher helfen, ´von Kind zu Kind´. Und du schlaf noch ein wenig. Wenn du reden willst, ruf mich an, okay?" Der nickt, bringt ihn noch zum Auto und setzt sich dann zu Ms. Parker. Lange betrachtet er ihr Gesicht und denkt „Diesmal sind wir da, Parker." Dann legt er sich zu ihr. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, immer noch tief schlafend und kuschelt sich an ihn. Er nimmt sie behutsam in die Arme und schläft dann auch ein.

Ein paar Stunden später kommt die Erinnerung in Form eines Albtraumes wieder. Sie läuft durch das Centre auf der Suche nach den Jungens oder ihrem Vater. „Hallo Ms. Parker." wird sie von Mr. Raines begrüßt. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" freundlich lächelt er sie an. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Vater. Ich langweile mich heute ziemlich." „Hmm, ihren Vater habe ich nur heute morgen kurz gesehen, dann nicht mehr. Aber, wie wär´s, wenn ich mit ihnen verstecken spiele?" Ungläubig sieht sie ihn an. „Sie? Sie haben mich doch bisher noch nie beachtet, oder wenn, hätten sie mich am liebsten sofort rausgeschmissen. Und jetzt wollen sie mit mir verstecken spielen?" Er nickt. „Ja, wie wäre es?" Sie zögert ein wenig, stimmt dann aber zu. Jeder von ihnen hat je einmal gesucht und den anderen nicht gefunden. „Mir wäre eine Runde fangen jetzt lieber." sagt er plötzlich. „Oh ja. Ich bin gut darin. Ich fange an." antwortet sie und gibt ihm einen Moment Zeit. Er sprintet los, einen der endlosen Korridore entlang. Sie ist schnell, doch der Abstand verringert sich nur minimal. Plötzlich rennt er in ein Labor. Sie rennt hinterher, in den Raum hinein, als hinter ihr die Tür zufällt.

Raines steht an der Tür und versperrt ihr den Weg. „Gefangen, jetzt hab ich dich!" Langsam kommt er auf sie zu. Er schaut sie musternd von oben bis unten an. Mit einem schnellen Schritt ist er bei ihr und hält sie fest. Er drückt sie gegen einen Schrank und nimmt ihre Fäuste, die auf ihn einschlagen, und dreht ihr die Arme auf den Rücken. Er hält sie mit einer Hand fest, schiebt sie zur Couch und läßt sich mit ihr darauf fallen. „Oh, ich hatte solch eine Sehnsucht nach dir. Du bist so schön, Catherine. Ich liebe dich seit langen, aber immer stand er dazwischen." flüstert er. Sie liegt wie erstarrt, spürt, wie er mit seinen Händen ihr Kleid hochschiebt. „Ich bin nicht Catherine, Mr. Raines, ich bin ihre Tochter. Lassen sie mich los. Ich will das nicht." Das denkt sie und möchte es hinaus schreien, aber sie ist wie gelähmt vor Schreck und Panik. Dann geschieht etwas Merkwürdiges, sie sieht sich plötzlich von oben zu; hat ihren Körper verlassen, um den unerträglichen Schmerz nicht zu spüren. Sie sieht in allen Einzelheiten, was er mit ihr macht. Wie er in sie eindringt, zunächst mit den Fingern, dann mit seinem Penis. Von weit her hört sie eine Stimme.

„Parker, wach auf!" Jarod, der sie leicht rüttelt. Er ist von ihrem Stöhnen aufgewacht. Auch sie wacht auf und kehrt langsam zurück in die Gegenwart. „Parker, was hast du geträumt? Es muß etwas Fürchterliches gewesen sein. Dein Gesicht, dein Körper alles drückte ungeheuren Schmerz aus. Erzähl es mir, wenn du kannst." Er setzt sich neben sie und schaut sie nur an, berührt sie ganz instinktiv nicht, als ob er fühlt, daß jede Berührung zuviel wäre. Er zieht nur die Decke enger um sie. Sie ist immer noch völlig gefangen in dem Traum, zittert und bebt.

„ER... ich habe alles noch mal gesehen, Jarod. Es war so schrecklich. Ich weiß jetzt, warum ich alles vergessen hatte. Ich war eine Zeitlang gar nicht in meinem Körper. Es war, als ob ich an der Decke schwebe und ihm und mir zuschaue. Glaubst du mir das? Ich sah, wie er in mich eindrang doch ich konnte nichts davon spüren, weil ich gar nicht mehr da war." Er nickt ihr zu. „Ja, das glaube ich dir. Ich habe das von vielen Mißbrauchsopfern gehört. Es ist ein Mechanismus sich vor zu großen körperlichen oder auch psychischen Schmerzen zu schützen. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, als man mich entführt hat, ging es mir auch so." Sie schaut jetzt ihn mitfühlend an. „Ja, das muß ähnlich traumatisch gewesen sein." Er schaut sie lange an und fragt dann „Wie geht es dir jetzt?" „Ich möchte es immer noch nicht glauben. Dieser Schmerz in mir sagt aber was anderes. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesem Gefühl, mit diesem Schmerz leben soll, Jarod."

„Wie hast du es denn damals gemacht, Parker? Direkt danach, was ist da geschehen? Weißt du das noch?" Sie überlegt eine ganze Zeit, schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Nein, Jarod. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte es gerne wissen." „Vielleicht kann Sydney dich morgen, oder besser heute hypnotisieren und so die Erinnerung zurückholen. Traust du dir das zu?" Sie schaut ihn lange an, hört in sich hinein, nickt dann „Es könnte aber auch alles schlimmer machen." Fragend blickt sie zu ihm hoch. „Vielleicht hast du es erzählt, doch keine Hilfe bekommen. Könntest du das verkraften?" „Es ist schon ein Hammer, daß es überhaupt passiert ist, doch falls ich es erzählt habe und niemand hat mir geholfen," sie schluckt den aufsteigenden Kloß wieder hinunter „Ich weiß nicht, Jarod, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalten könnte. Aber ich möchte es versuchen." Er sieht in ihre Augen, nickt dann und greift zum Telefon.

„Syd, ich bin´s. Kannst du morgen mit Ms. Parker eine Hypnose Sitzung machen? Sie hatte gerade einen Traum über das, was geschehen ist. Aber der Anschluß fehlt ihr noch immer komplett." „Seid ihr sicher, Jarod?" „Ja, sind wir, Syd. Am liebsten wäre es Parker sogar, wenn du gleich kommen könntest." Die nickt bestätigend. „Okay, dann sofort. Ich bin gleich da. Kochst du uns schon mal einen Kaffee?" „Mach ich. Bis nachher, Syd." Er legt auf und setzt sich neben Ms. Parker, nimmt vorsichtig eine ihrer Hände und hält sie fest. „Ist alles okay?" Sie nickt. „Leg dich noch einen Moment hin und versuch dich zu entspannen. Du mußt gleich ganz locker sein." „Jarod, nimmst du mich erst noch mal in den Arm?" Ihre Stimme wird leise, immer unsicherer. „Na klar, komm her." Er drückt sie an sich, gibt ihr einen Kuß auf die Nase. „Ich hoffe, wir tun das Richtige. Ich habe große Angst um dich, Parker. Wird es dir auch nicht zuviel?" Sie schmiegt sich an ihn, genießt seine Nähe und seine Behutsamkeit. „Es geht mir trotz allem recht gut. Doch ich brauche dich in meiner Nähe." „Du kannst mich ja vielleicht in die Hypnose mit einbauen, als dein Beschützer. Das geht, habe ich gehört." „Wirklich?" Er nickt. „Syd, kann dir bestimmt gleich mehr dazu sagen. Ich soll noch schnell eine Kanne Kaffe kochen, für Sydney. Laß mich kurz in die Küche gehen, ja?" Sie brummelt leise vor sich hin, läßt ihn aber los. Er gibt ihr einen Kuß auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich" und weg ist er. Sie flüstert leise „Ich dich auch." legt sich zurück und versucht gleichmäßig zu atmen. Es geht nicht. Von Unruhe getrieben steht sie schließlich auf und folgt Jarod in die Küche.

„Wirklich nicht schlecht, als Hausmann." lächelt sie ihn an und bleibt am Türrahmen angelehnt stehen. „Bin ich auch nicht. Komm her und setz dich." Er hält ihr einen Stuhl hin. „Ich habe mich so allein und so unsicher gefühlt, als du gegangen bist. Ist ein ganz neues Gefühl für mich. Ist mir bisher nur mal mit Tommy so gegangen." Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. „Ich freu mich sehr darüber, du bist sehr, sehr wichtig für mich."

Er gießt drei Tassen Kaffee ein. „Syd ist gerade gekommen." fügt er erklärend hinzu und geht zur Haustür. „Hallo Ms. Parker. Wie geht es ihnen jetzt?" Er schaut sie musternd an. „Es geht mir überraschenderweise gut. Syd, ich habe eine Frage. Jarod meinte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit ihn mit in die Hypnose einzubauen, als Beschützer. Geht das? Ich habe so große Angst alleine da durch zu müssen." Ihr Eingeständnis läßt die Männer lächeln. „Das geht tatsächlich, aber lassen sie uns erst noch einiges klären. Das Ganze birgt auch ein großes Risiko. Das sollten sie vorher wissen und sich genau überlegen.

1: das, was sie bisher erinnern ist noch harmlos gegen das, was noch folgen könnte.

2: sie könnten es jemandem erzählt haben, ohne eine Reaktion bekommen zu haben." „Jarod hat mir das 2. auch schon gesagt. Ich glaube aber nicht, daß es noch schlimmer kommen könnte." Sie zögert einen Moment. „Wenn doch, dann habe ich heute euch bei mir. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet mir helfen." Sie muß selber schlucken bei diesen Worten und sieht, daß es den anderen genauso geht. „Danke für das Vertrauen. Ich glaube, sie haben Recht. Viel schlimmer wird es wohl nicht." Sydney schaut zu Jarod. „Was meinst du?" Der kämpft mit seinen Tränen. „Parker, weißt du, was du mir da gerade geschenkt hast?" Sie nickt. „Ich bin selber ganz erschrocken, aber dann doch ganz sicher gewesen. Ja, Jarod. Ich vertraue dir so sehr, daß es mir Angst macht." Er greift nach ihrer Hand und gibt ihr einen dicken Kuß. „Wir werden da sein." verspricht er ihr.

„Na dann los." Sydney führt Ms. Parker ins Wohnzimmer. „Soll ich mich hinlegen oder setzen?" „Wie sie wollen, Parker." antwortet Sydney. Sie setzt sich in den Sessel. „Okay. Fangen sie erst mal ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig an zu atmen. Entspannen sie sich. Ich mache jetzt noch ganz ruhige und leise Musik, die ihnen helfen soll." Einen Moment später ertönt eine wunderschöne ruhige Melodie. Langsam entspannt sie sich. „Gut so, Ms. Parker. Ich zähle jetzt langsam bis 5 und dann werden sie sich mit Jarod zusammen auf den Weg in die Vergangenheit machen. Wenn es ihnen zuviel wird, rufen sie einfach Jarod zu Hilfe oder sie kommen sofort in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich fang jetzt an zu zählen. 1, ... 2, ... 3, ... 4, ... 5. ... Ms. Parker sehen sie Jarod bei sich?" „Ja, er ist hier neben mir." „Gut gehen sie langsam in die Vergangenheit zurück, Schritt für Schritt, bis zu dem Tag im Centre, als Raines mit ihnen gespielt hat."

Er wartet einen Moment. „Sind sie dort?" „Ja." „Er hat sie in sein Labor gelockt, die Tür fällt hinter ihnen zu und er versperrt ihnen den Weg. Sie schauen ihn ängstlich an. Was passiert dann?" „Er sagt ´gefangen, jetzt habe ich dich´ und kommt auf mich zu. Er drängt mich gegen den Schrank, hält mich fest. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Er will gar nicht mich, er redet, als ob ich Catherine wäre. Ich bekomme noch mehr Angst. Er drängt mich auf die Couch und läßt sich auf mich fallen. Ich will schreien, doch ich kann nicht. Alles ist wie erstarrt. Ich bin dann plötzlich gar nicht mehr in meinem Körper. Ich schwebe an der Decke, aber ich kann genau sehen, was er macht. Mein Körper liegt einfach nur da, wie tot. Er vergewaltigt mich, ist in mir drin."

Ihre Stimme ist völlig emotionslos, wie tot. Syd spricht sie an „Ms. Parker, Jarod ist bei ihnen, er paßt auf sie auf. Ganz ruhig. Wenn es zuviel wird, hören sie sofort auf." Sie unterbricht ihn „Nein, Syd. Lassen sie mich weiter erzählen. –

Er steigt von mir runter, zieht die Hose wieder hoch und beugt sich zu mir herunter. ´Wenn du das jemandem erzählst, bringe ich deinen Vater um.´ sagt er zu mir. Damit verläßt er das Zimmer. Es dauert eine ganze Zeit, bis ich wieder in meinem Körper bin, und noch länger, bis ich mich bewegen kann. Ich habe entsetzliche Schmerzen und blute leicht. Als ich versuche aufzustehen, wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich bin einfach umgekippt. Die Tür öffnet sich, es kommt jemand herein. Angelo. Er nimmt meine Hand und fühlt wohl was passiert ist. Er rennt hinaus. Ich komme langsam wieder zu mir. Angelo kommt zurück. Oh Gott" Sie bricht ab, zittert am ganzen Körper. „Nein!" schreit sie wieder. „Parker, ich bin bei dir." sagt Jarod. „Schau dich um, ich bin da. Hier ist meine Hand." Er nimmt ihre Hand vorsichtig auf. Sofort beruhigt sie sich wieder. „Sag uns, wer gekommen ist." „Mein Vater. Angelo hat meinen Vater geholt. Er beugt sich über mich, doch er sagt nichts. Er trägt mich raus, in sein Büro. Er sagt noch immer nichts, doch er holt einen Arzt. Welche Ironie ... Raines kommt herein. Vor lauter Zittern kann ich gar nichts sagen oder tun. Raines gibt mir eine Spritze und ich bin weg." „Was passiert in dem Büro noch, Ms. Parker? Wenn es geht, schauen sie noch weiter zu." bittet Sydney.

„Mein Vater fragt Raines etwas. Ich will es nicht hören, Nein, ich will nicht. Ich will zurück." Und sofort ist sie wieder in der Realität. Jarod zieht sie behutsam an sich. „Parker, erzähl es uns, bitte!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Wenn ich es ausspreche ist es Realität, eine mit der ich nicht leben will." „Ms. Parker, sie leben seit fast zwanzig Jahren damit. Sie haben es damals unbewußt gehört. Ihr Vater wußte Bescheid, nicht wahr? Er wußte, daß Raines sie vergewaltigt hat." „Syd, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" schreit Jarod völlig entsetzt. Er schaut von einem zum anderen. „Parker?" er schaut sie fragend an. „Parker, stimmt das?" Sie schlingt die Arme um sich und wippt vor und zurück, wie in Trance. „J.A!" zitternd kommt ihre Antwort. „Ja, Jarod. Er hat es gewußt, sogar veranlaßt. Sie wollten einen neuen Pretender schaffen. Aber ich bin damals nicht schwanger geworden. Mein Körper hat das nicht zugelassen. Ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder. –

Ich habe wochenlang nur erbrochen und irgendwann war ich so geschwächt, daß ich wohl eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Ich habe es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Ich hatte hohes Fieber, ein Nervenfieber, an dem ich fast gestorben wäre. Angelo hat mich ab und zu dort besucht. Er war ganz lieb, doch er konnte mir nicht helfen. Irgendwann mußte ich mich entscheiden, zu leben oder zu sterben. Ich habe es überlebt, doch dafür mußte ich alles verdrängen. Als ich wieder gesund war, wurde ich nach Europa geschickt. Und dort konnte ich vergessen, mußte nicht immer wieder den beiden Männern begegnen, die mir das antaten. Anders hätte ich es wohl auch nicht überleben können." Sie weint jetzt wieder. Doch es sind heilende Tränen. Sie greift nach Jarods Hand.

„Sie haben Recht, Ms. Parker. Nur auf diese Weise konnten sie damit fertig werden. Aber heute können sie ganz anders mit der Erinnerung umgehen. Sie könnten die beiden mit ihrem Wissen konfrontieren und sehen, was passiert. Sie könnten sie anzeigen, oder sie könnten einen Weg suchen ohne Konfrontation, vielleicht mit unserer Hilfe." sagt Sydney.

Sie steht auf, geht ans Fenster und schaut in die aufgehende Sonne. „Ich bin ziemlich fertig, ich möchte jetzt nur noch schlafen." Sie schaut Jarod an. „Aber nicht allein, wenn´s geht." Der steht auf, streckt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Dann komm, Schatz." An der Schlafzimmertür wendet er sich noch mal um. „Du kannst das Gästezimmer nehmen. Bitte bleib hier, damit wir später weiterreden können." Sydney nickt. „Ist gut, reden wir später. Schlaft so gut es geht." Ms. Parker kommt noch mal zurück. „Danke Syd." Sie legt ihm kurz einen Arm um den Hals. „Gerne, Parker. Ich helfe ihnen so gut ich kann. Schlafen sie erst mal."

Sydney nimmt sich noch etwas Kaffee und bleibt wie vorher Ms. Parker am Fenster stehen, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Wie konnte ich so blind sein? Ich bin doch Psychiater, hätte es längst merken müssen." Ein paar Tränen rollen seine Wange herunter. Plötzlich kommt ihm ein Gedanke. Er schreibt eine kurze Notiz, die er auf dem Tisch liegen läßt und fährt los. Eine Stunde später ist er im Centre. Sam kommt auf ihn zu. „Hallo Syd. Wie geht es den anderen, vor allem Ms. Parker?" „Ziemlich schlecht, Sam. Ich muß dringend mit Angelo reden und ihn zu ihr bringen. Kannst du mir helfen ihn zu finden? Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, für SIE!" Sam schaut sich unsicher um. „Okay, ich helfe ihnen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo Angelo ist." „Ich habe so eine Vermutung, Sam. Komm!" Sie fahren runter in Raines altes Labor. „Angelo? Bist du hier? Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig. Angelo, du mußt ihr helfen. Wir bringen dich zu ihr. Bitte komm raus, Angelo!" sagt Sydney leise.

Der hockt im Belüftungsschacht und beobachtet die beiden. Er denkt kurz nach, öffnet dann die Tür und steigt ins Labor hinab. „Syd, Tochter – Schmerzen. Er hat ihr weh getan." „Ja, Angelo. Deswegen braucht sie dich. Du bist der Einzige, der weiß, was damals war. Bitte komm mit uns." Angelo nickt und geht mit ihnen mit in Syd´s Büro zunächst. Dort heften sie ihm einen Besucher-Ausweis an und setzen ihm eine Perücke und Sonnenbrille auf. „Los jetzt." Alle drei gehen durch den Hauptausgang nach draußen. Niemand kümmert sich um sie. Sie steigen in Syd´s Wagen und fahren los. „So einfach hätte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt." sagt Sam. „Ich schätze, es erwartet einfach niemand, daß solche Aktionen am Hauptausgang versucht werden. Die anderen Ausgänge werden viel genauer kontrolliert." antwortet Sydney ihm. „Angelo, du kannst jetzt die Verkleidung ablegen."

Kurz darauf sind sie wieder bei Ms. Parkers Haus. Sydney schließt die Tür auf und die drei Männer betreten das Haus. „Ist noch keiner aufgewacht. Das ist gut. So kann ich dir erst mal erzählen, was passiert ist und wieso ich dich geholt habe, Angelo." Sie setzen sich an den Küchentisch. "Ms. Parker hat sich erinnert, nicht wahr Syd?" fragt Angelo. „Woran? Ich versteh gar nichts." Sam schaut verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Sydney nickt. „Ja, Angelo. Sie hat sich daran erinnert als Kind von Raines im Auftrag von Mr. Parker vergewaltigt worden zu sein. Sie hat sich erinnert, daß du damals bei ihr warst. Du mußt ihr erzählen, was noch passiert ist, nachdem sie bewußtlos wurde, im Krankenhaustrakt." Sam schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Syd, er ist doch ihr Vater. Wie konnte er das zulassen?" „Sam, ich glaube nicht, daß er ihr Vater ist. Er und Raines wollten einen perfekten Pretender. Sie hatten es ja schon mit Catherine Parker versucht. Doch Ethan ist kein Pretender. Er ist etwas Besonderes mit einer besonderen Wahrnehmungsgabe, aber kein Pretender. Sie hofften, daß es mit Ms. Parker besser laufen würde. Doch sie waren zu voreilig. Sie hat durch ihre große Sensibilität einen Nervenschock bekommen und hat das Baby nach nur knapp zwei Wochen verloren. Von dieser Zeit, Angelo, mußt du ihr erzählen. Das kannst nur du tun. Keiner von den anderen beiden würde es je machen. Aber du warst da, hast sie gesehen, beobachtet was sonst noch vor sich ging. Meinst du, du kannst es ihr erzählen?" Angelo steht auf. „Wo ist sie, Sydney?" „Sie schläft in ihrem Zimmer. Ich bringe dich zu ihr."

Angelo geht langsam auf Ms. Parkers Bett zu, hockt sich vor sie und berührt sie ganz sanft. Sie hat gespürt, daß jemand da ist und schlägt die Augen auf, sieht in Angelo´s Gesicht und hält sich an seinem sanften Blick fest. „Angelo. Ich habe gerade von dir geträumt." Sie setzt sich auf. Davon wird auch Jarod wach. „Angelo!" sagt er noch etwas verdutzt und schaut dann zu Sydney. „Wie hast du das geschafft?" „Es war ganz einfach mit Sam´s Hilfe." Dadurch wird die Aufmerksamkeit auf Ms. Parkers Sweeper gelenkt. „Hallo, Sam." „Jarod, Ms. Parker, ich bin in einer Stunde wieder zurück und Syd und ich bringen Angelo dann wieder ins Centre." Damit verläßt er das Haus.

„Angelo, erzählst du mir, bitte, was damals noch passiert ist?" Ms. Parker sieht ihn fragend und unsicher an. Er nimmt eine Hand in seine und spürt den Aufruhr, den tiefen Schmerz und die Angst. „Tochter hat große Schmerzen und Angst. Angelo will ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun." Sie schaut ihn lange an. „Die Unsicherheit ist noch viel schmerzvoller, Angelo. Erzähl es mir bitte" Jarod setzt sich hinter sie und stützt sie dadurch. Er legt die Arme von hinten um sie. Sie fühlt sich geborgen und sicher. Sydney setzt sich zu Angelo auf den Boden. „Angelo, was ist passiert, nachdem sie auf die Krankenstation kam?" fragt er leise.

„Raines hat sie untersucht und dann ein paar Eizellen entnommen, die er mit Jarods Samen befruchtet hat und ihr diese dann einige Tage später eingepflanzt. Genau wie bei ihrer Mutter, Ms. Parker." „Oh Gott" ein leiser Schluchzer entfährt Ms. Parker. Jarod hält sie etwas fester an sich gedrückt. Er flüstert ihr ins Ohr „Ist okay, Parker. Das war vor fast zwanzig Jahren. Ich bin jetzt hier. Wir passen auf dich auf. Wir lassen nicht zu, daß man dich nochmals mißbraucht." Er küßt sie auf die Wange und spürt wie sie sich beruhigt. „Erzähl weiter, Angelo." bittet sie ganz leise. „Sie haben infolge des Schocks dann hohes Fieber gekriegt. Immer, wenn sie kurz bei Bewußtsein waren, hat Raines sie beschimpft wieder gesund zu werden. Er hat sie auch zwei, drei Mal geschlagen. Das war nachdem sie die Fehlgeburt hatten. Als das Fieber immer schlimmer wurde, hat er wohl auch erwogen sie sterben zu lassen. Deshalb bin ich dann öfter gekommen. Ich habe bei ihnen gesessen und mit ihnen geredet. Ich habe ihnen..."

„Du hast mir gesagt, daß ich nicht tun soll, was die von mir erwarten und sterben. Ich solle kämpfen und wieder gesund werden." fährt sie stockend fort. Die beiden sehen sich, Angelo nickt. „Ja, und ich habe die Spritzen mit den Beruhigungsmitteln gegen Aufbaumittel ausgetauscht." „Sie wollten mich mit den Spritzen töten, nicht wahr?" Nur ein kurzes Nicken von Angelo. „Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet. Danke Angelo. Warum hast du uns damals nichts erzählt? Wir hätten dir und ihr geholfen?" Jarod schaut ihn fragend an. Syd spürt Angelos Blick und antwortet statt seiner. „Er hat mir nicht getraut, nicht wahr?" Angelo nickt. „Und er wußte, daß du zu mir kommen würdest, wenn er es dir sagt." „Außerdem hast du sie damals schon geliebt." Jarod und Ms. Parker sehen sich an. „Das hast du damals schon gewußt?" Er nickt lächelnd. „Es durfte sonst niemand wissen. Angelo hat Recht. Wenn sie sogar versucht haben Ms. Parker zu töten, hätten sie vor einem andern Mitwisser nicht Halt gemacht." Sydney nimmt Angelos Hand. „Es war richtig, was du getan hast. Auch wenn es mir und sicher auch Jarod schwerfällt das zu akzeptieren. Danke dir!" Der spürt die Aufrichtigkeit der Worte und lächelt schüchtern. Ms. Parker berührt behutsam seinen Arm. „Danke Angelo, daß du mich gerettet hast, und daß du da warst. Es tut mir schrecklich weh, all dies zu hören. Mein eigener Vater wollte mich töten. Allmählich glaube ich fast, er ist gar nicht mein Vater. Er kann es doch nicht sein, wenn er ..." Ihre Stimme versagt, Tränen stehen in ihren Augen. Sie dreht sich Jarod um und läßt sich in seine Umarmung sinken.

Angelo schaut zu Sydney. Der versucht dem Blick auszuweichen, doch er kann nicht. Jarod bemerkt dieses stumme Zwiegespräch. „Syd, was wißt ihr, was wir nicht wissen?" Auch Ms. Parker richtet jetzt ihren Blick auf die beiden. „Ich glaube nicht, daß er ihr Vater ist, Ms. Parker!" läßt er die Bombe platzen. Sie sitzt wie erstarrt, doch dann fühlt sie, daß dies die Wahrheit ist, vor der sie solange die Augen verschlossen hat. „Wer ist mein Vater, Syd? Wissen sie es?" Er spürt ihre Bereitschaft die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren und antwortet ihr „Ich glaube, daß Ben ihr Vater ist. Ihre Mutter hat es mir nie gesagt; aber sie war so glücklich, als sie in dem Jahr vor ihrer Geburt von dort zurückkam." Sie schaut den Psychiater lange an. „Jarod hat das auch mal angedeutet. Warum?" Er überlegt einen Augenblick. „Ich wußte, daß er deine Mutter geliebt hat, und daß es irgendwann mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Und neun Monate ist genau die Zeitspanne zwischen ihrem alljährlichem Besuch bei Ben und deinem Geburtstag. Außerdem habe ich mich immer über die Kälte deines Vaters gewundert. - Als ich damals davon sprach, habe ich dir allerdings einfach nur einen warmherzigen, liebevollen Vater gewünscht. Es war nur so ein Gefühl." Sie lächeln sich an.

„Die Vorstellung gefällt mir. Meint ihr, daß er ES weiß? Oh, am liebsten möchte ich sofort zu ihm und mit ihm reden." Sie ist ganz aufgeregt, nachdem sie die Wahrheit akzeptiert hat. „Parker, ganz ruhig. Laß dir erst mal ein bißchen Zeit genauer zu forschen. Bitte, überstürz jetzt nichts. Du hast schon soviel zu verkraften. Was, wenn er nicht dein Vater ist? Könntest du damit leben? Laß dir noch etwas Zeit. Wir versuchen zusammen genaueres herauszufinden, okay?" Sie überlegt einen Augenblick und fragt dann „Du versprichst alles zu tun, was du kannst?" Er nickt und küßt sie.

Im gleichen Moment kommt Sam wieder herein. „Es wird allmählich Zeit. Wir müssen Angelo zurück bringen." Ms. Parker springt auf und geht auf Angelo zu. „Ich danke dir, Angelo, für alles. Es tut mir leid, daß ich oft so hart und ungeduldig mit dir war. Ich würde dich jetzt gerne umarmen, wenn ich darf." Er schaut sie unsicher, zeigt dann wieder sein schüchternes Lächeln und nickt. Sie nimmt ihn in den Arm. Er lächelt als er spürt, daß sie es wirklich ernst meint, und daß es ihr einigermaßen gut geht. „Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärest mein Bruder. Ich habe dich lieb." Nur zögernd läßt sie ihn mit Sam gehen.

„Ms. Parker, soll ich nachher noch mal kommen?" Sydney schaut sie fragend an. „Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, daß es ihnen trotz allem gut geht." „Ja, Syd. Sie haben Recht. Danke, daß sie ihn hergebracht haben. Es hat mir sehr geholfen. Und nein, sie brauchen nicht wieder herkommen. Ich glaube, es ist erst mal so in Ordnung." Sie schaut zu Jarod rüber. „Außerdem ist er ja auch noch da." „Okay, aber ich bin zu Hause erreichbar, jederzeit." Mit diesen Worten verläßt er das Haus und fährt zunächst ins Centre zurück.

„Jarod, ich habe einen Mordshunger. Laß uns mal sehen, was noch so in der Küche ist." „Halt, Moment." Er zieht sie an sich. „Jetzt brauche ich erst mal eine Umarmung. All diese Manipulationen, Verletzungen und Lügen. Ich würde so gerne alles aus meinem Kopf löschen." Er klammert sich jetzt an sie. „Immer wieder neue Greuel. Sind wir jemals damit durch? Es tut mir so unglaublich weh, was dir angetan wurde." Die Tränen laufen ihnen beiden über´s Gesicht bei seinen Worten. Sie halten sich gegenseitig fest.

„Uns angetan, Jarod, uns beiden!" flüstert Ms. Parker und küßt ihn. Dann nimmt sie seine Hand und geht mit ihm in die Küche. „Okay, laß uns mal sehen, was noch so da ist." sagt er nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, geht zum Kühlschrank und fragt nach einer kurzen Inspektion. „Wie wäre es mit Eiern und Speck?" Sie steht auf, dreht seinen Kopf zu sich. „Eigentlich habe ich Hunger auf etwas anderes." sagt sie und schaut ihn mit diesem besonderen Blick an. Er dreht sich zu ihr, zieht sie an sich. „Und worauf hast du Hunger?" lächelt er. Sie zieht ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und küßt seinen Oberkörper, seine Brust. „Parker!" Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfährt ihm. Er nimmt ihre Hände von seiner Brust und schaut sie an. „Parker, ich (er zögert) ich bin, ich habe." Er holt tief Luft. „Ich bin so aufgewühlt. Und (wieder ein kurzes Zögern) ich habe Angst. Ich möchte so sehr, daß wir zusammen kommen, möchte dich lieben. Doch ich will es nicht tun, weil wir beide verunsichert sind. Wir beide haben gerade Schreckliches erfahren. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie ich damit und auch mit dir umgehen soll. Ich brauche dich nur ansehen, und bin schon erregt. Aber ist es wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt?" Sie sieht ihn lange an, spürt dann in sich hinein, weil sie den Ernst in seiner Frage wahrnimmt. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß und setzt sich wieder hin. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin selbst noch völlig verunsichert. – Also, Eier mit Speck hören sich super an. Dann zeig mal was du kannst." Er beugt sich zu ihr runter und erwidert ihren Kuß, bevor er anfängt das Essen zu kochen.

Ms. Parker deckt den Tisch. Sie plaudern über dieses und jenes. Es herrscht eine entspannte Atmosphäre, als sie mit dem Essen beginnen. Ms. Parker nimmt den ersten Bissen und verdreht genießerisch die Augen. „Hmmm, super Jarod. Doch du hattest Recht, als Hausmann durchaus zu gebrauchen." Sie lächelt ihn an. Ihm wird heiß und kalt. Fast schmerzhaft durchzuckt ihn die Sehnsucht. „Parker?" Er schaut sie mit kaum verhüllter Sehnsucht an. Ihr stockt der Atem. „Ich liebe dich, Parker." Beide versinken im Blick des anderen und strecken einander die Hände hin. „Jarod, ich liebe dich auch." flüstert Ms. Parker heiser. „Dann laß mich endlich deinen Vornamen gebrauchen. Darf ich?"

Beide lachen laut los. Sie nickt. Er steht auf und hockt sich vor sie. Ohne den Tisch zwischen ihnen wird sie auf einmal unsicher. „Jarod, ich..." „Scht, alles in Ordnung, Callie. Wir schlafen erst mit einander, wenn es für uns BEIDE paßt. Solange werde ich von uns träumen und mich sehnen nach dir, dich küssen und mit dir kuscheln, wie bisher auch. Parker, ich muß erst noch etwas üben – Callie, sag wenn du soweit bist. Und selbst dann, kannst du jederzeit aufhören. Ich verspreche auf ein Nein oder Stop, oder Halt sofort zu reagieren, nicht wie Raines."

Ihr treten die Tränen in die Augen. „Niemand hat je wirklich auf das gehört und das getan, was ich will oder ich möchte." „Ab sofort zählt das, zählst du, versprochen." Sie streckt die Arme nach ihm aus und küßt ihn. „Jarod, diese Freiheit der Wahl macht mich fast betrunken. Ich habe Angst, doch ich möchte dich lieben. Bitte laß es uns versuchen, soweit es geht." Er schaut ihr ins Gesicht, sieht ihr Vertrauen und ihm wird selber ganz bange zumute. „Kann ich das Versprechen halten?" durchzuckt ihn ein Gedanke. „Ja!" kommt aus der Tiefe seines Herzens. „Für sie kann ich jederzeit aufhören." Sie sieht seine Zweifel und den inneren Kampf, dann die Entspannung. „Du bestimmst das Tempo, Callie."

Sie zieht ihn zu sich heran, küßt ihn wieder. „Laß uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen." Sie steht auf mit zittrigen Beinen und knickt fast ein beim ersten Schritt, den sie machen will. Er nimmt sie auf die Arme, trägt sie zum Bett und legt sich vorsichtig mit ihr darauf. Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und zieht sie auf sich. Sie küssen sich mit wachsender Leidenschaft. Er beginnt ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und den Rock runterzuziehen, während sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht und seinen Gürtel löst. Bei seinem Slip verläßt sie der Mut. Er schaut sie an, aufmunternd und erwartungsvoll. Doch sie legt sich zunächst mal wieder auf ihn und küßt seine Brust, sein Gesicht und streichelt und erregt ihn. Er antwortet ihr in gleicher Art und Weise. Dann zieht er den BH runter, streichelt und küßt ihre Brüste, bis ihr ganz schwindlig wird. „Deine Brüste sind wunderschön." Er widmet jeder Brust einen langen Moment der Aufmerksamkeit und streichelt sie lange und ausgiebig. „Ich liebe euch, ihr Brüste. Ihr seid wunderbar. Und dich Bauch finde ich ebenfalls sehr, sehr schön." Eine Spur von Küssen zieht sich von ihren Brüsten quer über ihren Bauch bis zu ihrem Slip. Dann fährt er bei ihren Beinen fort, beginnt bei ihren Füßen, arbeitet sich durch die Kniekehle hoch zu der empfindlichen Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Sie stöhnt leise auf. „Oh Jarod, komm bitte jetzt. Ich will dich in mir spüren." Er dreht sich mit ihr um und legt sich auf sie. Gegenseitig ziehen sie sich den Slip aus und beobachten die wachsende Leidenschaft in ihren Gesichtern. Er sieht, die Ekstase und ist völlig fasziniert von den Emotionen, die sich in ihrem Gesicht spiegeln. Langsam dringt er in sie ein. Der kurze Schmerz läßt sie zusammenzucken. „Callie, ich will dir nicht wehtun." Sie legt ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ist gut, Jarod. Es ist schon vorbei. Bitte mach weiter. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Ganz langsam steigert er das Tempo. Immer wieder schaut er auf ihre Reaktion, doch da ist keine Angst, kein Zweifel, keine Panik. Er spürt ihren Höhepunkt fast zeitgleich mit seinem eigenem.

Als sie sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt haben, dreht er sie auf sich und zieht die Decke über sie beide. „Callie, es war phantastisch. Ich liebe dich." Sanft küßt er die Tränen weg, die ihr in den Augen stehen. „Jarod, ich..." Sie bricht ab, ihr fließen nur noch die Tränen vor lauter Freude. Er hält sie einfach ruhig fest, bis sie ausgeweint hat. „Es war wunderschön, Jarod. Ich liebe dich auch!" sagt sie noch, bevor ihr die Augen zufallen. Er legt einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und denkt „Oh Gott, Callie, was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Mit diesem Gedanken schläft auch er nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf, wird Ms. Parker wach. Sie spürt Jarods Arm über ihrem Bauch, dreht sich vorsichtig um, schaut ihn an und denkt „Jarod, ich weiß erst jetzt, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Sie beugt sich zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen Kuß. Dann steht sie leise auf, kocht sich einen Kakao und setzt sich auf die Veranda. „Callie, er ist gut für dich. Laß ihn dich lieben, er wird dir nicht wehtun, Schatz." Die innere Stimme ihrer Mutter meldet sich. „Mom, ich habe solche Angst ihm und mir zu vertrauen. Wie kann ich das, nachdem sogar mein Vater – nein er ist ja nicht ... Wer ist mein Vater, Mom? Bitte sag es mir." „Du weißt es doch schon, mein Schatz. Ihr habt ihn doch schon gefunden. Es tut mir leid Callie. Ich wollte damals, Jarod, Timmy und dich retten, doch ich war zu spät. Es hat mich jemand verraten und dann wollte ich auf keinen Fall, daß Ethan auch ins Centre gerät. Doch ich habe mir – wie immer – den falschen Mann ausgesucht." „Raines!" „Ja, Liebes. Es tut mir so leid, daß ich nicht da geblieben bin und dir geholfen habe, dich nicht beschützt habe. Doch ich habe so etwas nie erwartet. Du wirst es besser machen, Callie. Vertrau Jarod, er ist der Richtige und der Einzige, dem du vertrauen kannst. Geht weg von hier und baut euch ein eigenes, neues Leben auf. Bitte versprich es mir."

„Mom, ich liebe Jarod, doch ich habe solche Angst ihm zu vertrauen." „Ich weiß, Callie. Doch du tust es ja bereits." „Gebe ich nicht damit einen Teil von mir auf?" „Welchen?" „Den Teil, der entstanden ist, nachdem du weg warst. Die Eiskönigin, die Starke, die immer alles im Griff hat." „Callie, ist das wirklich ein wichtiger Teil von dir? Bist du nicht viel stärker, wenn du Gefühle zeigst und wahrnimmst? Ist es nicht viel einfacher, so zu sein, wie du dich fühlst, statt diese Rolle zu spielen?" „Ich spiele sie schon so lange. Früher war ich oft so unsicher damit, doch inzwischen..." „Inzwischen ist es wie eine zweite Haut, nicht wahr?" „Ja, doch vor allem habe ich Angst mich wieder zu fühlen. Ich gebe Jarod eine Macht, die ich nie wieder jemandem geben wollte." Sie stockt einen Moment. „Die Macht dich wieder zu verletzen, zu verlassen, nicht?" Ihr treten die Tränen in die Augen, als sie nickt. „Dann lieber von vorn herein allein bleiben?" fragt ihre Mutter. „Ich bin völlig verunsichert, Mom. Aber so was, wie nach deinem oder Tommys Tod halte nicht noch mal durch." „Callie, stell dir vor, du solltest ohne Jarod leben. Ist das nicht so, als hättest du alles verloren?" Sie nickt nach kurzer Überlegung. „Ja, ich kann es mir schon jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein. Das ganze letzte Jahr war er hier bei mir. Er hat gewartet, mich nie bedrängt, ist einfach nur da gewesen, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe. Und ich möchte nicht, daß er weg geht." „Callie, denk an ihn, nicht an die, die dir so weh getan haben. Er ist der Richtige, ich weiß es."

Eine andere Stimme mischt sich in ihren Gedankengang. „Callie, was machst du da?" ´Seine Stimme,´ denkt sie und dreht sich zu ihm um. Er steht in der Haustür und schaut sie besorgt an. Sie lächelt ihn beruhigend an. „Ich hatte gerade ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch. Du hattest Recht, sie ist in mir drin. Sie hat mir bestätigt, daß Ben mein Vater ist. Ich habe mich so sehr gefreut darüber. Außerdem hat sie mir gezeigt, daß ich dir schon längst vertraue und du der Einzige bist, der wirklich immer für mich da war. Ich habe trotzdem noch Angst vor dem Verlassen-Werden. Jarod, ich ertrage es nicht noch mal. Doch sie hat versucht mir zu zeigen, besser kurz zu leben als zuviel Angst davor zu haben. Du mußt aber noch ein bißchen Geduld mit mir haben, ja?" Er schaut in ihr lächelndes Gesicht, ist gebannt von der Weichheit und sagt „Ich habe dieselbe Angst, Callie. Ich fühle mich wie ein kleiner Junge und möchte mir am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und mich verstecken. – Ja, laß es uns weiterhin langsam angehen." Sie stehen gemeinsam auf. Sie nimmt seine Hand und führt sie an ihre Wange.

„Ich möchte so gerne Ben besuchen. Meinst du es ist möglich?" Er legt jetzt auch die andere Hand an ihr Gesicht, hält es kurz fest und gibt ihre einen kurzen Kuß. „Ruf ihn erst mal an, vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht da." „Nein, laß uns bitte gleich hinfahren, jetzt sofort." Sie schaut ihn an. „Bitte!" sagt sie flehend. Er lächelt „Du bist genau so nervös, wie ich damals, als ich die Motel-Adresse meines Dads hatte. Ich erinnere mich gut. Okay, okay, pack ein paar Sachen und los geht´s." Sie umarmt ihn und stürmt nach oben.

Er holt sein Handy und ruft Sydney an. „Syd, Callie und ich fahren nach Maine zu Ben." „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Jarod? Was, wenn er nicht ihr Vater ist?" „Syd, ich halte es für eine gute Idee. Es ist immer besser Klarheit zu haben. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung." „Und, du, Jarod? Verkraftest du es, wenn er ihr Vater ist?" fragt Sydney leise zweifelnd. Jarod überlegt einen Moment. „Ich weiß es nicht, Syd. Ich bin immer nur kurz, manchmal nur Sekunden, mit den Mitgliedern meiner Familie zusammen gewesen. Ich wünschte, meine Mutter endlich zu finden, mit ihr zu reden, sie zu umarmen..."Jetzt treten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Ich wünschte, wir könnten alle zusammen sein, ohne Angst, ohne immer auf der Flucht zu sein. Doch ich würde mich für Parker freuen, auch wenn es mir selber weh tun wird." Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Du wirst deine Mutter finden, Jarod. Halt mich auf dem laufenden und viel Glück." Jarod schaltet das Telefon aus und setzt sich in einen Sessel. Er erinnert sich an die kurzen Begegnungen mit seiner Familie. Er stützt den Kopf in die Hände und sagt leise „Ich wünschte, ihr wäret jetzt alle da und ich könnte euch sagen, wie sehr ich euch vermisse."

Ms. Parker steht auf der Treppe und hat die letzten Bemerkungen mit bekommen. Wieder stehen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. Sie geht zu ihm und nimmt ihn von hinten ihre Arme. Er dreht sich zu ihr um mit dicken Tränen, die ihm die Wange runter rollen. Er klammert sich an ihn, den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drückt ihn an sich, fest, weint ein bißchen mit ihm. „Es tut mir leid, Jarod. Ich bin so egoistisch. Ich habe gar nicht bedacht, was es für dich bedeutet." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß und streicht durch sein Haar. „Wir können auch noch warten. Wir müssen nicht gleich heute fahren, Schatz." Er hebt den Kopf, sie schauen sich an und spüren ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen, die Liebe für einander. Er schüttelt den Kopf, nimmt sie an die Hand, die fertig gepackte Tasche in die andere und geht mit ihr zum Auto. „Komm, sonst geht es dir noch wie mir; du kommst zu spät." Sie spürt, daß er sich gefangen hat. Tief in ihrem Inneren schwört sie sich, seine Familie zu finden. Sie fahren los.


	5. Teil 5

Title – Im Tal der Tränen  
Author - ParkersCamp  
Rating – PG13

**Teil V**

Unterwegs zu Ben

Beim ersten Stop ruft sie Broots an, ohne daß Jarod es mitkriegt. „Broots, sie müssen uns helfen. Versuchen sie über Angelo Kontakt zu Jarods Vater zu bekommen. Wir müssen seine Familie endlich finden und zusammen bringen. Ich ." Er unterbricht sie „Wir schulden es ihm." „Ja, Broots. Sehen sie zu, was sie tun können. Geben sie Debbie einen Kuß von mir, ja? Ich bin jederzeit für sie da. Sagen sie ihr das bitte." „Mach ich, Ms. Parker." „Ich melde mich, Broots." Mit einem Lächeln legt sie auf und geht zum Auto zurück. Dort nimmt sie spontan Jarod in die Arme und gibt ihm einen Kuß auf die Nase. „Hey, was ist los?" „Nichts, ich freu mich einfach so." „Na dann, es ist jetzt nur noch eine halbe Stunde. „Jarod, ich bin so nervös. Was, wenn wir uns irren?" „Dann suchen wir weiter, Callie. Aber laß uns erst mal abwarten." Er legt ihr seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, was ihr schon hilft sich zu beruhigen.

In der Einfahrt zu Bens Haus stellt er den Motor ab, schaut sie an und nimmt ihre Hand. „Callie, komm. Ich bin hier bei dir und bleibe, egal was da drin passiert." Sie schaut ihn lange an, spürt seinen Beistand. Sie atmet tief durch und steigt dann aus. Langsam gehen sie Hand-in-Hand zur Tür. „Bereit?" fragt Jarod. Sie nickt langsam und drückt seine Hand etwas fester, als er klingelt. Die Tür öffnet sich und Ben schaut völlig überrascht von einem zum anderen. „Jarod, Ms. Parker! Was macht ihr denn hier und dann auch noch zusammen?" „Dürfen wir reinkommen, Ben?" fragt Jarod. „Na klar doch. Kommt rein. Setzt euch. Möchtet ihr etwas zu trinken? Ich habe gerade Kaffee gekocht." Er bricht ab, als er bemerkt, wie intensiv Ms. Parker ihn ansieht. „Was ist los?" fragt er verwirrt.

„Ben, es ist etwas geschehen, das Ms. Parkers ganze Vergangenheit in Zweifel zieht. Sie müssen ihr helfen die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen." „Sind sie, bist du mein Vater?" unterbricht sie voller Ungeduld und voller Angst. Langsam dreht sich Ben zu ihr, schaut erst sie an, dann Jarod. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ms. Parker. Sie, Catherine, hat es mir nie gesagt. Doch ich wünsche mir oft, es wäre so. Ich habe ihre Mutter sehr geliebt und ich fühle mich ihnen ganz eigentümlich nahe, wenn sie hier sind, Ms. Parker. Aber mit Sicherheit sagen kann ich es nicht. Das Einzige, was ich ihnen sagen kann, ist, wir haben in jenem Jahr einige Male und sehr liebevoll miteinander geschlafen." Er nimmt ihre Hand und schaut sie nun seinerseits lange und intensiv an. „Wenn es für sie, für dich wichtig ist, laß uns einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Doch ich wäre gerne auch unabhängig vom Ergebnis für dich da, wie ein Vater. Ich ..." Sie schluchzt laut auf, worauf Ben sie in seine Arme zieht. Er hält sie fest an sich gedrückt und sagt ihr immer wieder „Ich habe dich sehr lieb."

Jarod geht ans Fenster und schaut in die Ferne ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Ihm stehen die Tränen in den Augen, als er sich ihnen wieder zuwendet und weiter zuhört. „Ben, ich muß es wissen. Obwohl es für mich wie Heimkommen ist, wenn ich hier bin. Ich wäre so gerne deine Tochter. Bei dir fühle ich mich wohler und mehr geliebt, als von .."Sie stockt, fährt dann fort „von Mr. Parker." Ben lächelt sie an, hebt mit einem Finger ihr Kinn und schaut ihr direkt in die Augen. „Bist du sicher, daß du das Ergebnis brauchst? Was sagt sie denn?" Er deutet auf das Bild ihrer Mutter. „Sie ist in dir, ist in deinem Herzen, Callie." „Du kennst sogar meinen Vornamen." Mit großen Augen guckt sie ihn an und tief in sich gekehrt horcht sie einen Moment in sich hinein. Als sie den Kopf wieder hebt, haben sich beide Männer nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Sie blickt von einem zum anderen. „Ich möchte ihr so gerne glauben. Sie sagt, daß du mein Vater bist." Sie bricht ab, setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und fragt immer wieder „Doch ich habe Angst ihr und mir zu vertrauen."

Jarod will spontan zu ihr gehen, doch Ben hält ihn zurück. „Laß mich, bitte." Sie schauen sich an, Jarod spürt, wie wichtig es für Ben ist und nickt. Er geht wieder ans Fenster. Ben zieht sich einen anderen Stuhl heran und setzt sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Callie ich weiß genau, wie schwer es ist zu vertrauen. Auch ich habe immer wieder Zweifel. Und du? Woher solltest du wissen, was Vertrauen ist?" Er sieht sie lange an. Als sie ganz langsam den Blick hebt, muß er bei der Intensität und dem Schmerz darin schwer schlucken.

„Es war doch niemand mehr da, nach ihrem Tod. Niemand, der dir geholfen hat, niemand, der dich einfach so geliebt hat, wie du warst. Deine Beziehung mit Jarod damals war gut, aber du hättest einen einfühlsamen, liebevollen Erwachsenen gebraucht. Wie und vor allem wem solltest du denn vertrauen, außer dir selber? Ich habe mich nicht getraut, dich da heraus zu holen. Obwohl Catherine aus meinem Herzen immer wieder gesagt hat, daß du allein bist und du meine Tochter bist. Du solltest das wissen, bevor du dich entscheidest. Ich war ein Feigling. Deshalb habe ich dir auch nichts gesagt, als wir uns dann endlich kennenlernten. Ich habe mich so sehr gefreut, als du damals kamest und wir uns so gut verstanden haben. Doch ich bin vor dem Centre, vor deren Macht immer weggelaufen oder habe weggeschaut. Ich habe weder deiner Mutter noch dir geholfen." Sie sieht ihn an und sagt „Dann wärst du sicherlich jetzt auch tot. Sie haben alles und jeden getötet, der ihnen im Weg war. Daher bin ich zwar nicht total happy, aber ich kann verstehen, warum du nicht gekommen bist."

Sie legt eine Hand an seine Wange. „Ben, ich weiß, du hast Angst. Die habe ich auch. Vor allem nach dem, was ich jetzt alles erinnere. Ich brauche jetzt dringend einen Vater, einen richtigen Vater. Bitte sei jetzt für mich da. Hilf mir, mit Jarod zusammen, mit den schrecklichen Dingen fertig zu werden. Ich..." Sie bricht ab, weil ein Kloß im Hals ihr das Weiterreden unmöglich macht. Gleichzeitig wird sie weiß wie ein Laken

Ben legt eine Hand auf ihre Hand, die noch immer an seiner Wange liegt. Er nimmt die Hand, gibt ihr einen Kuß und sagt „Callie, ich bin jetzt da. Bitte erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Ich will dir helfen, euch beiden." Er blickt zu Jarod rüber, der sich jetzt umgedreht und gespannt auf Bens Antwort gewartet hatte. Die beiden Männer nicken sich zu. Ms. Parker will aufspringen und Ben umarmen, doch ihre Beine knicken weg. Sie bricht zusammen, aber Ben fängt sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlägt. „Callie, schau mich an. Callie, bitte!" Keine Reaktion. Jarod hilft ihm sie zur Couch zu bringen. Vorsichtig legen sie sie hin. Sie ist nicht ansprechbar, all die Vorkommnisse und Erinnerungen fordern ihren Tribut. Ben holt eine Decke und legt sie ihr über.

„Jarod, erzähl du mir, was geschehen ist. Wie kann ich ihr helfen?" Er setzt sich an ihre Seite, und wartet auf Jarods Antwort. Der läuft auf und ab, während er Ben alles erzählt. Ben wird immer blasser, je mehr er hört. Er nimmt zwischendurch Ms. Parkers Hand, als diese unruhig wird. Sie spürt seine Nähe und beruhigt sich sofort. Als Jarod von Raines und Mr. Parkers Schurkentat angekommen ist, springt auch Ben auf. „Oh Gott, Jarod. Wie konnten die ihr so was antun? Und wie ..." Er unterbricht sich, weil Ms. Parker wieder ganz unruhig wird. Er setzt sich zu ihr, nimmt ihre Hand und sagt ihr leise „Es ist alles gut, Callie. Wir sind beide hier, Jarod und ich. Schlaf weiter." Daraufhin beruhigt sie sich wirklich wieder und schläft ganz ruhig weiter. „Jarod lächelt. „Was das Unterbewußtsein alles so mitkriegt? - Wo waren wir Ben?" „Bei der Vergewaltigung als sie noch ein Kind war." antwortet er gepreßt. „Warum ist damals niemand für sie dagewesen? Was war mit dem Mann, der Catherine damals helfen wollte?" „Ich glaube, das war eine Falle. Sie hat einfach den falschen getraut." Jarod geht zu dem Bild von Ben und Catherine, nimmt es von der Wand und gibt es Ben in die Hand. „Catherine konnten sie nicht helfen, Ben. Aber ihr (er deutet auf Ms. Parker) , ihr können sie helfen. Und auch mir können sie helfen."

„Dir Jarod? Wie?" er schaut ihn fragend an. „Ich möchte gerne jemanden herbringen." „Sie?" Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf Ms. Parker. Jarod schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, einen Jungen. Mich vor zwanzig Jahren." „Das verstehe ich nicht." „Raines hat mich geklont und der Junge war ihm bis vor kurzem gänzlich ausgeliefert. Callie und ich haben ihn vor kurzer Zeit gefunden, ihn befreit und meinem Vater übergeben. Doch er ist dadurch immer nur auf der Flucht, obwohl er dringend ein Zuhause braucht. Und hier können wir uns alle um ihn kümmern. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt. Denk in Ruhe darüber nach, jetzt ist sowieso erst mal nur Callie wichtig." „Okay, ich denke darüber nach. – Doch was kann ich für sie tun? Wie konnte sie all dies überhaupt durchstehen?"

„Ich glaube, zum Teil war es das Gefühl an all dem irgendwie selbst Schuld zu sein; dann natürlich durch das Verdrängen, aber auch durch die positive Kraft von Catherine, die in ihrem Herzen ist." „Ja, ich habe immer gedacht daran selbst Schuld gewesen zu sein." meldet sich Ms. Parker wieder zu Wort. „Callie, wie geht es dir?" fragt Jarod und kauert vor ihr. Er schaut sie sehr besorgt an. Sie zieht sein Gesicht zu sich heran und gibt ihm einen Kuß. „Jarod, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich nur sehr, sehr schwach und ängstlich, ausgelaugt. Wirklich, es geht mir gut. Auch weil ich endlich einen Vater gefunden habe." Unsicherheit füllt plötzlich den Raum. „Ja, ich bin hier. Dieses Mal bin ich da und helfe dir!" Mit einem Seufzer nimmt Ben sie nun in seine Arme und führt sie in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie legt sich vollkommen erschöpft hin und schläft sofort tief und fest. Jarod zieht in das Zimmer nebenan. Intuitiv hat er gespürt, daß sie jetzt alleine sein muß.

Die nächsten vierzehn Tage verbringt sie im Bett. Sie steht nur auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Sie ißt, was Ben oder Jarod ihr bringen und liegt ansonsten still in sich gekehrt da. Sie ist kaum ansprechbar, zuviel geht in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen herum. Die beiden Männer machen sich Sorgen, doch Sydney beruhigt sie. Für ihn ist es ein gutes Zeichen, daß sie sich so verhält. „Laßt ihr Zeit." rät er ihnen. Nur ganz langsam findet sie wieder einen Teil ihrer alten Stärke zurück. Die schweren Verletzungen der letzten Zeit jedoch sieht man ihrem Gesicht noch immer deutlich an, als sie endlich aufsteht, sich anzieht und nach unten geht. Jarod und Ben springen beide auf, als sie ins Zimmer tritt. „Callie!" rufen beide , wie aus einem Mund.

„Jarod, Ben? Ihr müßt mir helfen! Ich muß etwas mit euch bereden. Ich wollte euch eigentlich nicht sofort damit überfallen, aber etwas in mir sagt, daß es sehr, sehr dringend ist. Bitte setzt euch beide zu mir." Die beiden Männer nehmen sie in ihre Mitte. „Ich möchte endgültig weg vom Centre. Aber bevor ich gehe, muß ich noch jemanden da heraus holen. Ich weiß, es ist ein großes Risiko, aber wenigstens ihn will ich retten." „Wen Callie? Wen sollen wir heraus holen?" Ben blickt sie fragend an. „Deinen kleinen Bruder, nicht wahr?" fragt Jarod. Sie nickt „Ja! Ich muß ihn retten, bevor er genauso mißbraucht wird, wie wir. Er hat noch nicht mal einen Namen. Ich bin ab und zu bei ihm gewesen, obwohl niemand zu ihm darf, außer Raines und (sie stockt) Mr. Parker. Und ich möchte mit ihm hier in der Nähe leben. Hier fühle ich mich mehr Zuhause, als sonstwo." Sie schaut abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Ben nickt mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Okay, ich habe dich gerade erst gefunden und möchte dich micht schon wieder verlieren. Bringt ihn her."

Jarod mustert sie lange bevor er reagiert. „Okay. Wir holen ihn heraus. Aber wir müssen uns ein für allemal Ruhe verschaffen. Wir können mit dem Kind nicht ewig auf der Flucht sein. Wir müssen das Centre unter Druck setzen, damit die Jagd endlich beendet wird. Laßt uns mal schauen."

Zunächst sendet Jarod seinem Vater ein eMail und fordert ihn auf Jay zu Ben zu bringen um ihnen dann zu helfen. Es dauert einige Tage bis Major Charles mit Jay ankommen werden. Zeitgleich nimmt Jarod Kontakt mit Broots auf. Der ist gerade im Auto auf dem Weg zum Centre. „Broots, du mußt was für mich suchen oder vielleicht mit Angelo reden. Ich suche die DSA´s von der Vergewaltigung Parkers und möglichst auch die mit dem Gespräch von Raines mit Mr. Parker zu der künstlichen Befruchtung." „Was hast du vor?" „Wir wollen endlich in Ruhe irgendwo leben können, Broots. Mit den Discs schaffen wir es hoffentlich. Denn damit hätten wir ein gutes Druckmittel. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir auch Angelo, Syd, Debbie und dich heraus holen. Versuch die Aufzeichnungen zu finden und denk mal drüber nach." „Weg vom Centre? Ich träume schon lange davon, habe mich nur wegen Debbie bisher nicht getraut. Okay, ich seh zu, was ich finden kann und melde mich dann wieder."

Im Centre angekommen geht er zunächst in sein Büro und fängt systematisch an die Archive zu durchsuchen. Er findet die Aufzeichnung, in der Ms. Parker Raines in sein Labor folgt. Doch sie endet mit der ins Schloß fallenden Tür. Dennoch kopiert er diese Daten auf eine CD und geht dann ins private Archiv von Raines. Nichts! Dann versucht er es in Mr. Parkers Archiv. Nichts über die Vergewaltigung, aber er findet etwas anderes. Mit dieser Kopie macht er sich auf den Weg zu Sydneys Büro. „Hallo Syd. Gehen sie mit mir Essen?" fragt er mit leicht forderndem Gesichtsausdruck. Der reagiert sofort. „Ist es schon so spät? Oh ja, lassen sie uns gehen, Broots." Er schnappt sich seine Jacke und die beiden verlassen das Centre. Im Auto bricht Syd das Schweigen. „Was gibt es Broots? Warum mußten wir raus aus dem Centre?" Broots fährt um die nächste Ecke und hält dann dort an. „Jarod wollte, daß ich nach Aufzeichnungen über Raines Tat und die Zeit danach suche. Er will damit seine und Ms. Parkers Sicherheit erkaufen." Er greift nach hinten, holt sein Laptop nach vorne und schiebt die CD hinein. „Ich habe etwas gefunden. Schauen sie sich das an, Sydney." Wie gebannt sitzt der vor dem kleinen Bildschirm. „Damit könnte Jarods Plan funktionieren. Aber Broots, es wäre besser, wenn sie die anderen Aufzeichnungen auch finden. Wir sollten mal mit Angelo reden. Vielleicht hat er die Discs sogar irgendwo versteckt. Suchen sie im Archiv weiter, stellen sie alles auf den Kopf. Ich suche Angelo." „Okay. Aber ich schicke diese Kopie jetzt schon mal an Jarod. Hoffentlich sind die beiden nicht zu sehr geschockt davon." Sydney nickt mit düsterer Miene. „Ja, und dann lassen sie uns essen gehen."

Jarod sitzt derweil vor den Bauplänen des Centres und flucht. Sein bisheriger Fluchtweg ist mit Baby nicht machbar. Doch er findet keine andere Möglichkeit. Ms. Parker kommt gerade mit Ben zur Tür herein, beide lächelnd und bepackt von oben bis unten. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, steht ebenfalls lächelnd auf und nimmt ihr ein paar der Pakete ab. „Habt ihr den ganzen Laden leer gekauft?" fragt er schmunzelnd. „Ben konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er ..." „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden? Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was, Tochter." fällt Ben ihr ins Wort. Alle drei lachen laut los. „Okay, okay, ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden." Sie stellt die Pakete ab, dreht sich zu Jarod und gibt ihm einen raschen Kuß. „Aber ich weiß ja auch nicht, was mein kleiner Bruder so mag. Also habe ich von fast allem etwas genommen." „Ja, und die wichtigsten Sachen hättest du beinahe vergessen." sagt Ben und hält die Windeln hoch. „Naja, man kann halt nicht an alles denken. Außerdem, wozu habe ich dich denn mitgenommen? – Nein, Dad, Spaß beiseite; es hat soviel Spaß gemacht mit dir einkaufen zu gehen. Danke für den schönen Morgen. Laß uns die Sachen erstmal wegstellen."

Ben geht langsam auf sie zu, nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie behutsam in seine Arme, wo er sie ganz locker festhält. Dann gibt er ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Ich danke dir, Callie!" Sie steht einen Moment wie erstarrt, doch ohne die Angst, die sonst immer da ist, sobald er sich nähert. Langsam hebt sie nun ihrerseits die Arme. Sie zieht ihn zu sich zurück und umarmt ihn für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie schwer atmend und zitternd ein paar Schritte zurück tritt. „Ich bringe eben die Sachen in mein Zimmer." sagt sie und verläßt den Raum. Jarod und Ben schauen hinter ihr her. „Was für ein Fortschritt, Jarod. Sie ist zum ersten Mal stehen geblieben und nicht zusammengezuckt, als ich näher gekommen bin." Ein breites Lachen erscheint auf Bens Gesicht. „Ja Ben, ich freu mich auch sehr. Aber das kann auch morgen oder gleich schon wieder ganz anders sein. Dann erträgt sie vielleicht weder von mir noch von dir Berührungen. Wir müssen ihr da alle Freiheiten lassen. Bisher hatte sie keine Wahl, niemand außer Tommy hat sich jemals um ihre Bedürfnisse gekümmert. Wir müssen Geduld haben. – Ich schau mal eben, wo sie bleibt. Eigentlich müßte sie längst wieder hier sein."

Mit besorgter Miene klopft er an ihre Zimmertür. „Callie? Alles in Ordnung? Darf ich reinkommen?" Er hört ein leises „Ja" und betritt den Raum. Die Päckchen liegen noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch. Ms. Parker steht am Fenster, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und leicht zitternd. Er bleibt ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr stehen und fragt „Callie, was ist los?" Es dauert einen langen Moment, bis sie antwortet. „Er war so nah. Ich habe Angst vor meinem Bedürfnis jemanden zu umarmen oder zu zeigen, daß ich ihn mag." Ihre Augen sind dunkelblau geworden, voller Emotionen. „Ich habe solche Angst davor dir oder Ben zu vertrauen. Ein Teil von mir möchte geliebt und umarmt werden und all das auch zeigen dürfen. Aber ein anderer Teil hat zuviel Angst wieder verletzt zu werden." „Callie, das kann nur die Zeit heilen." antwortet ihr Jarod und fährt mit einem Grinsen fort „und die Übung. Ich mache dir ein Angebot: Hol dir, was du brauchst, Callie, einen Kuß, eine Umarmung oder auch mehr. Du ganz allein bestimmst das Tempo. Ich verspreche dir zu jeder Zeit dein Stop zu beachten. Geh bitte nicht über deine eigene Grenze nur weil du meinst, ich brauche das jetzt. Ich brauche dein Vertrauen, so wie du meines und das werden wir gemeinsam lernen, okay?" Sein jetzt unsicheres Lächeln dringt tief in ihr Herz und die Freiheit, die seine Worte ihr bieten, jagen ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Sie geht langsam auf ihn zu, legt eine Hand an sein Gesicht und sagt mit heiserer Stimme „Danke!" Sie schauen sich stumm an, er nickt nur kurz und fragt dann „Wollen wir jetzt endlich weiter auspacken?" Dabei deutet er auf die Päckchen auf dem Tisch. Sie lächeln sich an. „Ja, bringst du bitte die restlichen Sachen rein?" Er nickt, geht hinaus und schickt dann Ben mit dem Rest zu ihr, weil er die ankommende eMail bemerkt.

Er setzt sich und öffnet die Nachricht. Ms. Parker kommt allein zurück ins Zimmer, weil Ben für alle Kaffe kochen will. Sie merkt an Jarods starrer Haltung, daß etwas passiert ist. Sie tritt hinter ihn und schaut auf den Bildschirm. Sie sieht sich selbst im Labor von Raines. „Was ist das, Jarod? Das war nicht damals. Das ist viel später. Schau auf das Datum. Was haben sie mit mir gemacht?... Jarod?" Der steht rasch auf und drängt Ms. Parker sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Mit einem Seufzer läßt er die Aufnahme nochmal ablaufen:

Es beginnt damit, daß Raines 1985 eine tief schlafende Ms. Parker in sein Labor rollt. Er zieht ihr die Sachen aus, Hose und Slip, und hängt ihre nun nackten Beine in ein Gestell, wie es Gynäkologen benutzen. In dem Moment betritt Mr. Parker den Raum. „Nun Raines, wie geht es voran? Wann können wir den nächsten Versuch starten, einen perfekten Pretender zu erzeugen?" „In ein paar Tagen Mr. Parker. Ich entnehme ihr jetzt einige Eizellen und friere einen Teil davon ein. Den anderen Teil halte ich einer Nährlösung, bis wir Jarod´s Samen hinzugeben können. Dann müssen wir der Leihmutter diese Embryozellen einsetzen, und haben hoffentlich in neun Monaten einen neuen Pretender." „Sehr gut, Raines. Und nachher, sie wissen schon, löschen sie ihre Erinnerung an diesen Tag." Er tätschelt seiner tief schlafenden ´Tochter´ das Gesicht und sagt „Ich liebe dich, Engelchen."

Ms. Parker springt auf, rennt auf´s Klo und erbricht sich. Weinend sinkt sie dann zu Boden, wo Jarod und Ben sie finden. „Wie konnte er das tun, Jarod? Oh Gott, ich fühle mich so beschmutzt, so sehr mißbraucht. Wie konnten sie es nochmal versuchen?" Jarod zieht sie in seine Arme. „Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Ich kann es genausowenig fassen wie du." Er streichelt ihr langsam den Rücken, gibt ihr einen Kuß auf´s Haar. „Aber wichtiger ist jetzt, was aus dem Versuch geworden ist." Sie schaut zu ihm auf, sieht ihre Angst deutlich widergespiegelt in seinen Augen. Langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder. „Laß uns in den Hauptrechner gehen, Jarod. Ich gebe dir meine Passwörter, dann sind wir schneller. Komm." Beide rennen zu dem PC. Jarod durchsucht fieberhaft alle Archive. Ein, zwei Stunden vergehen ohne Ergebnis.

Ms. Parker geht irgendwann ins Zimmer nebenan und lehnt sich erschöpft in die Couch zurück. Sie schließt die Augen und hört immer wieder die Worte „Ich liebe dich, Engelchen!" Sie steht auf, läuft auf und ab, wie ein gefangenes Tier. Dann hält sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie zieht ihre Jacke und Schuhe an und geht hinaus. Jetzt erst strömen ihr die Tränen über´s Gesicht. Sie geht zum See hinunter und setzt sich ans Ufer, die Knie angezogen, und von den Händen umklammert. Sie wiegt sich hin und her und läßt die befreienden Tränen hinaus. „Wie konnte er das tun, Mom?" flüstert sie immer wieder. „Ich weiß es nicht, Callie, und es tut mir selber sehr weh. Aber Jarod hat Recht, ihr müßt das Kind, wenn es geklappt hat, finden." „Ja, ich weiß. Aber es tut mir trotzdem so weh." „Ja mein Schatz. Wie wäre es, wenn du deinem richtigen Vater zeigst, wie es dir geht? Vielleicht kann er dir helfen?" Mit diesem Gedanken geht sie zum Haus zurück. Ben öffnet ihr die Tür und sieht sie besorgt an. „Halt mich bitte fest, Dad. Es tut so weh." bringt sie leise hervor und bereitet sich innerlich schon auf eine Absage vor. Doch Ben zieht sie ins Haus und dort sogleich in seine Arme. Er hält sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Callie, es tut mir so leid, was sie getan haben. Wein ruhig, Schatz. Ich weiß, daß es dir sehr, sehr wehtut." Ihr Kopf sinkt auf seine Schulter und es fließen nochmals ein paar Tränchen. Er hält sie fest, bis sie sich selbst langsam zurückzieht. Lange schauen sie sich schweigend an, bis fast gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern erscheint.

„Ich hab´s!" ertönt plötzlich Jarods Stimme. Sofort laufen die beiden zu ihm. „Hier ist es. Vier Tage nach dem sie dir die Zellen entnommen haben." Wieder zeigen die Bilder Raines Labor. Wieder wird eine junge schlafende Frau hinein gerollt. Ihr werden die befruchteten Eizellen in die Gebärmutter eingepflanzt. Anschließend startet Jarod eine andere Aufzeichnung, sechs Wochen später. Dieselbe Frau wird wiederum betäubt ins Labor geschoben. Raines schreit seinen Assistenten an „Schnell, Mann, sonst verlieren wir das Kind." Doch nach einigen Minuten läßt er resigniert den Mundschutz fallen. Und dreht sich zur Kamera. „Beide, Frau und Kind sind tot. Bringt sie weg." Weist er seinen Assi an und geht dann hinaus.

Jarod dreht sich zu den anderen beiden um. Trauer aber auch Erleichterung zeichnen sich in allen drei Gesichtern ab. Ben spricht dann aus, was alle denken. „Gott sei Dank!" Die anderen beiden nicken zögernd. In diesem Moment klingelt Jarods Handy. „Ich bin´s Sydney. Wir haben die DSA´s von damals. Wir schicken sie euch per Kurier. Meldet euch, wenn ihr loslegen wollt." „Syd, ihr braucht sie nicht zu schicken. Callie und ich kommen in ein paar Tagen und werden dann mit all den Aufzeichnungen ins Centre gehen. Ich muß noch das Triumvirat aktivieren. Außerdem möchte ich erst noch auf meinen Vater und Jay warten, doch die müßten eigentlich jetzt jeden Tag ankommen. Ich melde mich wegen des Termins. Grüße und dickes Lob an Broots und Angelo." „Ist gut, richte ich aus. Grüße auch an Ben und Ms. Parker. Tschüß, Jarod." Jarod unterbricht die Verbindung, dreht sich um und blickt zu Ms. Parker. „Ja, ruf das Triumvirat und im Centre an und mach einen Termin in einer Woche." sagt sie ihm. „Dann haben wir es endlich hinter uns." Jarod setzt sich an seinen PC und schickt eine eMail an alle Beteiligten und macht dann einige Kopien von all den Aufzeichnungen.

Er ist fast fertig, als sich ein Wagen dem Haus nähert. „Hallo, Jarod, Ms. Parker… Wir sind da!" ruft Jay schon von draußen. Jarod stürmt nach draußen. „Wie schön!" ruft er, nimmt dann erst seinen Vater und anschließend Jay in den Arm. Ms. Parker spürt die Unsicherheit des Jungen, bleibt etwas vor ihm stehen und schaut ihn nur an. „Hi Jay. Kennst du mich noch?" Jay nickt. „Sicher, sie sind Ms. Parker, die erste, die mich je umarmt hat." Sie schaut zu den drei Männern rüber. „Welch seltsame Parallele, nicht wahr Jarod? Dir habe ich deinen ersten Kuß, Jay die ersten Umarmung gegeben." Jarod nickt ihr zu. „Wie gefällt es dir denn außerhalb des Centers, Jay?" fragt sie weiter.

„Ich bin immer noch oft ganz durcheinander. All diese Möglichkeiten, allein beim Essen. Keiner mehr, der Simulationen von mir fordert. Die Sonne, der Regen und der Wind ... es fühlt sich noch immer manchmal ganz fremd an. Die anderen Kinder lachen mich oft aus. Und wir sind halt immer wieder auf der Flucht. – Doch ich freue mich sehr sie zu sehen, Ms. Parker. Sie hatten mir damals versprochen mich da heraus zu holen und jetzt bin ich hier bei ihnen. Wir werden ihrem Bruder auch heraushelfen." Er macht langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Beide sehen sich lange an, bevor sie fast gleichzeitig ihre Arme öffnen. Einen kurzen Moment lang halten sie sich ganz, ganz fest. „Ich freue mich sehr, daß du hier bist Jay. Aber den Kleinen hole ich mit Jarod allein heraus. Du sollst da nicht mit reingezogen werden."

Major Charles begrüßt jetzt auch Ms. Parker. „Hallo, Parker. Wir sind mit drin, seit wir Jay befreit haben. Außerdem ist es das, was ihre Mutter und ich wollten, die Kinder retten."

Entschlossen nimmt sie Jays und Bens Hand. „Ich möchte mit meinem richtigen Vater hier, dir Jarod und meinem Bruder leben und versuchen glücklich zu werden. Ohne das Centre und dessen Horror. Ich möchte zu einer Familie gehören, wenn ihr beide – Charles und Jay – mich aufnehmen könnt. Ich liebe nämlich diesen Typen hier zufällig, und der braucht euch noch viel mehr als ich." Damit zieht sie Jarod zu sich heran, legt ihm einen Arm um den Hals und küßt ihn liebevoll. Die anderen aapplaudieren herzlich. Major Charles geht zu ihnen und sagt „Ich freue mich auf sie, ihren Bruder und vor allem aber über und für Jarod. Wir hatten bisher so wenig Zeit miteinander, und müssen auch noch nach seiner Mom und Emily suchen. Doch für einen Teil haben wir jetzt schon mal ein Zuhause. Herzlich willkommen bei uns, Ms. Parker. Und Ben, Danke. Wir werden dieses Haus absichern. Das verspreche ich euch allen."

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe fürchterliche Angst vor der Nähe in einer richtigen Familie, aber ich möchte es so gerne versuchen." Ganz gerührt schaut Ms. Parker zu Ben. „Was meinst du? Entschuldige, ich bestimme hier so einfach auch über dein Leben." „Callie, ich war so froh als ihr beiden ins Haus geschneit seid. Zumal du mich jetzt als ´Vater´ bezeichnest. Ich habe deine Mutter wirklich sehr geliebt, doch ich war damals zu feige ihr zu helfen. Jetzt bin ich da, für dich, für alle, und nicht aus einem Schuldgefühl heraus, sondern weil es sich richtig und gut anfühlt. Ich liebe dich und du machst mich sehr, sehr glücklich mit deinem Angebot. Also laßt uns die Kinder retten." Alle nicken bekräftigend. „Ja, laßt uns die Kinder retten."


	6. Teil 6

Title – Im Tal der Tränen  
Author - ParkersCamp  
Rating – PG13

**Teil VI**

Ein paar Tage später

Jarod und Ms. Parker sind auf dem Weg ins Centre. Beide sind sehr still und in sich gekehrt, und hoffen auf ihren Plan. Major Charles und Ben folgen ihnen in einem zweiten Auto. Zunächst treffen sich alle bei Sydney, bevor es losgeht. Jarod nimmt die Discs von Broots in Empfang und steckt sie zu der CD, die er von den anderen Aufzeichnungen gemacht hat. „Laß uns gehen, Callie." Er nimmt ihre Hand und sie verlassen das Haus. Auf dem Weg zum Centre läßt er seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegen. Nachdem er auf dem Parkplatz den Motor abgeschaltet hat, bleiben beide noch einen Moment sitzen. Sie schauen sich an, verstehen sich ohne Worte. „Ich liebe dich!" sagen ihre Augen. Noch eine kurze Umarmung, bevor sie aussteigen, dann betreten sie Hand in Hand das Gebäude und sorgen damit für Aufruhr. Sie gehen in Ms. Parkers Büro, wo Sam eine Videokonferenz mit den Triumvirat-Mitgliedern hergestellt hat. Auch Lyle, Raines und Mr. Parker kommen einige Minuten später.

„Engelchen, du hast es geschafft und Jarod zurückgebracht." „Nein, habe ich nicht." unterbricht sie ihn. „Wir haben dem Triumvirat und euch etwas zu zeigen. Danach reden wir weiter." Sie deutet auf den Bildschirm, wo die Triumvirat-Mitglieder zu sehen sind und nickt Jarod zu, der daraufhin die Disc startet. Die Männer in ihrem Büro werden blaß und die Triumvirat-Führungsriege atmet tief durch, als sie sehen, was mit ihr als Kind gemacht wurde. Als dann gleich anschließend die Aufzeichnung des zweiten Versuches folgt, ist die Spannung im Raum zum Schneiden. Jarod wartet einen Moment, bevor er loslegt:

„Die Kopien dieser Aufzeichnungen liegen bei einem Anwalt, der gute Verbindungen zum FBI und nach Washington hat. Wenn wir beide, Ms. Parker und ich uns nicht regelmäßig bei ihm melden, werden diese Daten an die Behörden weitergegeben. Sie können jedoch diese Übergabe verhindern, unter folgender Bedingung:

Ms. Parker nimmt ihren kleinen Bruder mit und wir werden uns zusammen irgendwo niederlassen. Meine gesamte Familie und ich werden nicht mehr gejagt. Sie lassen uns in Ruhe, dafür mache ich unter Sydneys Aufsicht wieder einige Simulationen, so vier bis fünf im Jahr. Aber diese werden nie wieder mißbraucht oder ausgebeutet. Außerdem wird Raines entlassen wegen seiner perfiden Experimente all die Jahre. Die Führung muß jemand anderem übertragen werden, denn wie gesehen, ist auch Mr. Parker in diese Versuche verwickelt. Mr. Lyle ist ein Monster, über das wir ihnen ebenfalls einige nette Kleinigkeiten zeigen können. Daher muss auch er gehen."

„Das können sie doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen?" rufen Lyle und Raines entsetzt. „Ruhe!" donnert eine Stimme vom Bildschirm. „Ms. Parker, es tut uns sehr leid, was ihnen angetan wurde. Wir hatten Order gegeben das Pretender-Projekt einzustellen, als Jarod geflohen ist, und sind jetzt zutiefst geschockt, was sogar schon früher geschehen ist. Mutumbo war wohl hierfür die treibende Kraft. Seit er tot ist, bemühen wir uns wieder in eine andere, menschlichere Richtung zu gehen. - Bitte geben sie uns einen Moment zur Beratung." Beide nicken leicht irritiert.

„Engelchen, wie kannst du mir das antun?" fragt Mr. Parker mit anklagendem Blick. Sie greift nach Jarods Hand, fühlt seine Nähe und Wärme. „Nenn mich nie wieder Engelchen. Du kannst nichts mehr machen, um mich zurück zu holen. Du hast mich lange genug unterdrückt und mißbraucht. Gott sei Dank bist du nicht mein Vater. Ich ..."

Die Stimme des Triumvirat-Sprechers unterbricht sie „Jarod, Ms. Parker, wir akzeptieren ihre Forderungen. Aber wir möchten sie, Ms. Parker, zum neuen Chef des Centres machen." Ein lautes Raunen geht durch das Büro. Jarod und Ms. Parker sehen sich perplex an. „Wir möchten das Centre wieder in den guten Ruf bringen, den es früher hatte. Außerdem hätten sie damit auch die Kontrolle über Jarods Arbeit." fügt der Sprecher noch ergänzend hinzu. „Was geschieht mit Lyle, Raines und Mr. Parker?" fragt Ms. Parker. „Sie alle werden sofort nach diesem Gespräch in die Station nach Afrika gebracht. Hier bleiben sie unter unserer Kontrolle. Ich verspreche ihnen, daß solche Dinge, wie sie sie erlebt haben, nie wieder passieren werden. Nun, was sagen sie dazu?"

Jarod schaut zu Ms. Parker. „Jetzt brauchen wir eine kurze Beratung." bittet er und geht mit ihr zum Fenster. „Callie, ich passe auf den Jungen auf. Vier, fünf Simulationen lassen mir viel Zeit dafür. Und wir hätten unsere Zukunft selbst in der Hand." meint er. „Aber ich wollte endlich weg vom Centre." „Du könntest jetzt all das tun, was deine Mutter nicht mehr geschafft hat, Callie." Er nimmt ihre Hand, blickt in ihre Augen. „Du kannst es, Callie." Sie dreht sich zum Bildschirm um und hält nach wie vor seine Hand. Sie überlegt einen Augenblick, fühlt seine Nähe und antwortet dann „Angenommen! Aber zunächst nur für ein Jahr, zur Probe sozusagen." „Abgemacht, für ein Jahr zunächst." Die Männer des Triumvirat sehen erleichtert aus.

Jarod holt Sam und einen anderen Sweeper herein. Der Triumvirat-Sprecher gibt ihnen den Befehl die drei ehemaligen Führer nach Afrika zu bringen und verabschiedet sich dann. Sam lächelt beim Hinausgehen Jarod und Ms. Parker zu. Dann sind die beiden allein in dem Raum. Jarod dreht Ms. Parker langsam zu sich herum. „Wir haben es geschafft, Callie. Wir haben es wirklich geschafft." Ein unsicheres Lächeln zeigt sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, nicht Jarod?" Sie umarmen sich und tanzen dann jubelnd durch das Zimmer. „Wir sind frei!" ruft sie und lacht lauthals los.

„Komm, laß uns den Jungen holen und dann nichts wie ab nach Hause." Ungeduldig zieht sie an seiner Hand. Schnell gehen sie runter ins Sublevel 5, direkt in das Zimmer, in dem das Baby untergebracht ist. Sie nimmt ihren kleinen Bruder hoch. „Hallo, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde dir jetzt mal zeigen, was es draußen so alles gibt. Wir machen jetzt einen Ausflug in die Sonne und dann bleibst du bei mir. Was hältst du davon?" Der Kleine strahlt sie an. Sie nimmt seine Decke und hüllt ihn darin ein, bittet Jarod noch einige Dinge mitzunehmen, z.B. das kleine weiße Kaninchen, das sie ihm in den ersten Tagen geschenkt hat. Jarod lächelt beim Anblick des Kuscheltieres. Dann gehen sie gemeinsam mit dem Baby auf dem Arm hinaus.

Ms. Parker setzt das Kind in den von Jarod montierten Kindersitz und sie fahren zu Syd´s Haus. Als sie zu dritt das Haus betreten, geht ein kollektives Aufatmen durch den Raum. „Sie haben es wirklich akzeptiert?" fragt Broots fassungslos. Jarod nickt und fügt hinzu „Und nicht nur das, Callie ist jetzt die Chefin des Centre. Zumindest für das nächste Jahr. Raines, Lyle und Mr. Parker sind schon auf dem Weg in die Zentrale nach Afrika und ich werde mit deiner Hilfe, Syd, weiter einige wenige Simulationen machen. Dann habe ich noch immer genug Zeit mich um diesen kleinen Kerl hier zu kümmern und trotzdem weiter nach unserer Familie zu suchen. Dad, sie werden uns nicht länger jagen."

Alle stehen da, fassungslos. Debbie ist die erste, die sich fängt. „Dann bleibt ihr ja doch hier, oder? Und wir müssen nicht umziehen, nicht wahr Dad?" Ms. Parker lächelt das Mädchen an. „Wir bleiben hier, Debbie. Umziehen müßt ihr nur, wenn dein Vater trotzdem das Centre verlassen will." Sie schaut ihn fragend an. „Nein, unter diesen Umständen bleibe ich gerne, Ms. Parker." Major Charles umarmt erst Jarod, dann Ms. Parker. „Ich freu mich so für euch, für uns und für dich kleiner Mann." Er streichelt dem Jungen über´s Haar. „Willkommen in der Familie. Wie soll er denn eigentlich heißen?" „Wie wäre es mit Michael?" fragt Ben. „Dad, das ist ein schöner Name. Also nennen wir ihn Michael." sagt Ms. Parker. Inzwischen sind alle in Jubel ausgebrochen, alle außer Ben. Ms. Parker zieht ihn am Ärmel zu sich herüber. „Was ist, Dad? Freust du dich nicht auch?" Er schaut sie an. „Schatz, ich freu mich sehr für euch. Aber die Entfernung von Maine nach Blue Cove ist einfach zu groß, und ich möchte euch nicht nur hin und wieder mal sehen. Doch ich gebe auch das Haus nicht gerne auf." „Ben, wie wäre es, wenn Jay und ich in das Haus ziehen. Wenn dann irgendwann mal unsere Familie komplett ist, werden wir das Haus sicher voll in Beschlag nehmen." fragt Major Charles und fährt dann ergänzend fort „Sie sind natürlich jederzeit willkommen. Was meinen sie?" „Ja, das ist doch eine gute Lösung. Außerdem ist bei mir noch jede Menge Platz. Da könnten sie, wenn sie möchten, mit einziehen." bietet Sydney ihm an. „Ihr meint das wirklich ernst, nicht?" fragt Ben völlig überrascht. Syd und der Major nicken. „Natürlich! Nun, was sagen sie, Ben?" Der blickt von einem zum anderen und nickt dann. „Okay, super." Mit einem befreiten Lächeln fällt ihm Ms. Parker um den Hals. „Dann beredet ihr mal alles weitere. Ich bringe jetzt erst mal Michael nach Hause. Schaut nur, wie müde er ist." Sie gibt Jarod einen raschen Kuß und fährt dann mit dem Jungen zu ihrem Haus.

Dort steigt sie aus, nimmt das Kind, das inzwischen eingeschlafen ist und legt ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch. Sie setzt sich zu dem Jungen, betrachtet ihn liebevoll und denkt „Du wirst nicht so mißbraucht werden und so allein sein, wie bisher. Ich verspreche dir auf dich zu achten und dir zu helfen. Ich hab´ dich lieb." Als hätte er diesen Satz gehört, wacht er auf und lächelt sie an. Sie beugt sich über ihn, nimmt seine kleine Hand und sagt „Willkommen zu Hause, Michael." Sie gibt ihm einen dicken Kuß auf den Kopf, streichelt ihn sanft und nimmt ihn dann hoch. Er hat bisher auch im Centre nie jemanden angelächelt, mit Ausnahme von Ms. Parker. Als ob er schon vorher gespürt hat, daß sie seine Rettung ist. Feste drückt sie ihn an sich und spürt wie sich ihr Herz öffnet und die Liebe zu dem Kind hineinströmt.

Unterdessen nähert sich ein Auto dem Haus. Broots steigt aus, öffnet den Kofferraum und bringt ein Laufställchen zum Haus. „Ms. Parker? Ich bin´s, Broots. Ich habe ihnen etwas gebracht für den Kleinen." ruft er schon von weitem. Sie geht zur Tür, das Baby auf dem Arm und lächelt Broots an. „Broots, das ist ja ganz lieb. Wir haben die Sachen alle in Maine vorbereitet. Bauen sie es mir doch bitte auf und wir setzen Michael gleich mal hinein." Broots freut sich über das schöne Bild, das die beiden abgeben und beginnt zu werkeln.

„Fertig, ich bringe es nach draußen und dann können sie Michael gleich mal hineinsetzen." fordert er Ms. Parker auf. Sie gehen mit dem Kind nach draußen und setzen ihn in das Ställchen hinein. „So Michael, hier kannst du in aller Ruhe sitzen, spielen... Broots ich habe gar kein Spielzeug hier. Nur noch ein paar Bücher und einen ganz alten Teddy." unterbricht sie sich. „Ich bringe ihnen gern noch ein paar Sachen rüber. Debbie kann unter Umständen ja auch mal Babysitten, wenn sie möchten." „Danke, Broots. Ja, bringen sie Debbie ruhig öfter mit. Und du, mein Kleiner, wie fühlst du dich?" Sie schauen beide zu dem Jungen rüber, der auf dem Rücken liegt und die ungewohnte Sonne genießt.

Just in dem Moment beginnt er zu weinen. Sofort beugen sich beide über ihn. „Was ist denn Michael? Hast du Hunger?" Sie nimmt ihn auf den Arm und prompt hört er auf zu weinen. Broots lacht „Tja, du hast Recht, Michael, der Platz ist viel schöner. – Brauchen sie sonst noch was, Ms. Parker? Windeln, Gläschen zum Aufwärmen oder etwas speziell für sich selbst?" „Danke Broots. Ich habe für die ersten Tage hoffentlich genug mitgenommen. Das Ställchen war eine ganz liebe Idee. Er wird sich schon noch daran gewöhnen. – Broots – er ist jetzt doch fast neun Monate alt, sollte er nicht eigentlich schon krabbeln und etwas brabbeln?" „Ja, eigentlich schon. Er sollte zumindest mal langsam loslegen. Allerdings hat sich bisher auch niemand um ihn gekümmert. Er wurde vermutlich bisher nur abgelegt und seine einfachsten Bedürfnisse gestillt, Hunger, volle Windeln. Schauen sie, er mustert sie ganz eingehend. Halten sie ihm mal ihre Hand vor sein Gesicht, etwas zurück." Sie tut, was Broots sagt. „Sehen sie, Ms. Parker? Er bewegt sich auf die Hand zu." Michael greift nach ihrer Hand und will sie zu sich heran ziehen. „Halten sie mal dagegen, Ms. Parker." sagt Broots. Als sie es tut, zieht der Junge sich an ihrer Hand hoch und sitzt dann plötzlich aufrecht und lächelt sie an. „Sehen sie, er braucht nur etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit." lacht jetzt auch Broots. „Ja, ganz offensichtlich. Broots, danke für´s Kommen und für die Sachen. Wenn ich noch etwas brauche, melde ich mich. Jetzt muß ich mich, sorry uns, erst mal einrichten. Bis dann Broots." verabschiedet sie ihn. „Bis dann, Ms. Parker." Und damit verläßt er sie.

Ms. Parker nimmt Michael hoch und setzt sich mit ihm auf die Veranda-Schaukel. Das leichte Schwingen gefällt dem Jungen sehr. Er tastet immer wieder nach ihrem Gesicht, so als wolle er sich vergewissern, daß sie wirklich da ist. Sie nimmt die kleine Hand in ihre, streichelt sie vorsichtig und gibt ihr dann einen Kuß. „Du kleiner Schatz, du. Ich habe dich ganz, ganz doll lieb, Mickie." Lange sitzt sie ganz ruhig mit dem Kind im Arm in der Schaukel. Sie kann sich nicht sattsehen an ihm. „Jarod, er hat deine Augen." denkt Ms. Parker. „Ich wünschte es wäre alles schon vorbei." Langsam schaukelt sie weiter, genießt den Moment und die Nähe zu dem Kind.

Etwas später geht Ms. Parker mit dem Kind auf dem Arm ins Haus zurück. Sie holt die Sachen von Broots hinein und fängt dann an etwas zu kochen; für Michael ein Gläschen und für sich etwas von Bens Delikatessen. Sie nimmt das Gläschen und füttert den Jungen. Nachdem das Glas leer ist, beginnt er zu weinen. „Was ist Mickie? Hast du noch mehr Hunger?" Er tastet nach ihrem Teller. Sie matscht ein bißchen Kartoffel und Gemüse zusammen und gibt ihm einen Löffel voll. Sofort hört er auf zu weinen und ißt mit wachsender Begeisterung, was sie ihm gibt. Nach einigen weiteren Löffeln voll sagt er leise, aber deutlich vernehmbar. „Satt!" Sie starrt ihn an, glaubt nicht richtig gehört zu haben und fragt „Was?" „Mickie satt." wiederholt er zu ihrer großen Freude. „Wow!" Fassungslos schaut sie auf ihn herunter. Es dauert einige Zeit bis sie sich gefangen hat. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Du bist doch noch viel zu klein. Das muß ich gleich Jarod erzählen." denkt sie. „Was für ein Genie bist du denn?" fragt sie ihn, als ihr plötzlich auffällt, wie wenig Ähnlichkeit Michael mit seinen angeblichen Eltern hat.

Sie nimmt ihn mit ins Badezimmer. Dort stellt sie sich mit ihm vor den Spiegel und mustert zunächst sich selbst, dann ihn. „Oh Gott! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Sie haben es wieder getan." flüstert sie. „Mama!" Michael streichelt mit seiner kleinen Hand über ihre Wange. Dort fließen jetzt die Tränen in Strömen. Sie sinkt entsetzt mit ihm auf den Rand der Badewanne. „Mama." sagt Michael noch mal und streckt seine kleine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie schaut ihn völlig fassungslos an, drückt ihn dann mit einem leisen Aufschrei an sich. „Michael, oh Gott." Nach kurzer Zeit wehrt er sich gegen die allzu feste Umarmung. Sie läßt ihn hinunter in ihren Schoß gleiten, jedoch ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Fasziniert sieht sie, wie er irgendwann seinen Daumen in den Mund steckt und einschläft. Es dauert noch eine ganze Zeit, bis sie den Schock überwunden hat. Doch dann steht sie auf und legt das Kind in ihr Bett und deckt es zu. Sie setzt sich neben ihn auf das Bett, mag den Blick noch immer nicht von ihm lösen. „Mein Sohn." denkt sie. „Unser Sohn, Jarod, er ist unser Sohn. Was wirst du wohl dazu sagen?"

Wie auf´s Stichwort kommt Jarod ins Haus.

„Callie?" ruft er leise und sieht sie dann in ihrem Zimmer sitzen. Lächelnd schaut er sie an. Sie winkt ihn heran und zieht ihn neben sich. „Schau ihn dir an, Jarod? Ist er nicht süß? Er ist einfach so in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Kannst du dir dieses Vertrauen vorstellen?" fragt sie ihn. „Sein Urvertrauen ist eben noch nicht zerstört, Schatz." Er legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und blickt sie an. „Er ist unser Sohn, Jarod. Schau ihn dir genau an." flüstert sie. „Was meinst du? Doch nicht etwa – Callie?" Sein Blick wandert immer wieder von ihr zu dem Kind. Dann sieht auch er die Ähnlichkeit der Gesichtsform. Er streichelt behutsam über das kleine Gesichtchen. Doch davon wird Michael prompt wach. Als Jarod nun in die Augen schaut, die seinen so ähnlich sind, muß er schlucken. „Daddy." sagt Michael zu ihm und streckt seine Händchen nach Jarod aus, der sich über ihn beugt. Jarod dreht sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Ms. Parker um. Die steht jetzt auf, nimmt Jarod in ihre Arme, ihnen beiden laufen jetzt die Tränen über´s Gesicht. „Wieso weiß er es? Wieso weiß er, wer wir sind, Callie?" „Er hat meine innere Stimmer geerbt, Schatz." antwortet sie ihm. Sie wenden sich beide dem Kind wieder zu. Jarod nimmt ihn hoch, schaut erst Michael, dann Ms. Parker an. „Unser Sohn." sagt er heiser und drückt ihn fest an sich. „Michael, ich verspreche dir auf dich aufzupassen. Keiner soll dich jemals mißbrauchen. Oh... Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Ich liebe euch beide." Mit diesen Worten zieht er Ms. Parker ebenfalls zu sich heran und hält beide eng an sich gedrückt. „Liebe euch." sagt jetzt auch der Junge, bevor ihm die Augen wieder zufallen.

Ms. Parker lächelt über Jarod´s fassungslosen Blick. „Er ist eben ein Genie, genau wie sein Vater." Sie nimmt ihm das schlafende Kind ab, legt es zurück in sein Bett und setzt sich dann neben Jarod auf den Boden. Sie verschränken ihre Hände miteinander und bleiben noch lange dort sitzen.

Drei Jahre später

Ms. Parkers Haus 6 Uhr morgens

Ein besonderer Tag steht an. Ms. Parker kann nicht mehr schlafen, obwohl ihr Wecker erst in einer halben Stunde klingelt. Sie liegt im Bett und läßt die vergangene Zeit Revue passieren:

_Sie ist immer noch Chefin des Centres und hat dort rigoros aufgeräumt. Inzwischen ist das Centre wieder ein hoch angesehenes Forschungsinstitut. Mit Broots und Jarods Hilfe sind all die illegalen Machenschaften aufgedeckt und an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht worden. _

_So ist auch Tommys Tod endlich geklärt. Es war Mr. Parker, der Brigitte den Mordauftrag erteilt hat. Einige Leute wurden verhaftet und verurteilt, andere haben jetzt eine andere Position oder wurden entlassen._

_Es gibt weder Sweeper noch Cleaner. Sam beispielsweise ist jetzt im Wachdienst. _

_Die Kinder, die im Centre gefangen waren, wurden entweder zu ihren Eltern zurück gebracht, oder sind in dem neuen Kinderheim des Centres geblieben. Jarod hat es gegründet für die Kinder, die nicht wußten wohin. Er und Ben haben viel Zeit in das Heim investiert. Beide haben mittlerweile eine liebevolle und respektvolle Atmosphäre dort geschaffen. Manchmal, wenn Ms. Parker einen von beiden dort abholt, ist sie nach wie vor fassungslos, daß man so wundervoll miteinander umgehen kann._

_Auch Angelo ist dorthin umgezogen. Er fühlt sich mit den Kindern sehr wohl und sie sich mit ihm._

– Ms. Parker schaut liebevoll zu Jarod hinüber, der tief und fest neben ihr schläft. –

Sydney ist ihr Stellvertreter geworden und kümmert sich um ein paar super begabte Kinder, wie um Jay, der immer mal wieder bei ihnen ist oder auch um Michael.

_Broots ist der Chef des EDV-Teams geworden und entwickelt mit Jarods Hilfe neue Programme entweder für das Centre oder im Kundenauftrag. Er arbeitet oft von zu Hause aus, um bei Debbie zu sein. Die hat immer noch hin und wieder unter den Folgen der Vergewaltigung zu leiden, genau wie Ms. Parker selbst auch. Heftige Angstanfälle oder Berührungsängste machen beiden immer wieder sehr zu schaffen. Einzig Michael gelingt es immer wieder auch in diesen Phasen zu ihnen durchzudringen. Es gab eine lange Zeit, in der Ms. Parker nicht mit Jarod in einem Raum schlafen konnte. Und auch jetzt gibt es immer mal wieder Tage, an denen sie bei überraschenden Bewegungen zusammenzuckt, oder an denen selbst Umarmungen oder gar Sex unmöglich sind._

_Ben ist bei Sydney eingezogen; die beiden verstehen sich blendend. In der Zeit, als Tommys Tod aufgeklärt wurde, ist er jeden Tag bei Ms. Parker gewesen. Er_ _hat ihr immer wieder auf ganz einfache Art gezeigt, was sie ihm bedeutet und was ´Vater-Sein´ wirklich heißt. Sie sind gemeinsam zum See gefahren, als es ihr anfangs nach all den Entdeckungen sehr, sehr schlecht ging und zusammen mit den anderen hat er ihr über den Verrat und den Mißbrauch hinweg geholfen._

_Und dann ist da natürlich noch Michael: Anfangs war es schwer für sie alle drei. Einfach so miteinander schmusen oder spielen, die Nähe aushalten, das war schon ein Gebiet auf dem alle drei neue Erfahrungen sammeln mußten. Sie erinnert sich an das erste Mal, als sie draußen im Schnee herum getobt haben, an Mickies erste Schritte und daran wie sehr er sie immer wieder verblüfft mit seinem Einfühlungsvermögen._

Sie steht leise auf, geht ins Bad und dann in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Sie nimmt seine kleine Hand und wartet einen Augenblick, bis er aufwacht. Er setzt sich auf und strahlt sie an. „Ist heute der Tag für Daddys Überraschung?" fragt er sofort hellwach. Sie nickt „Ja, heute ist der Tag. Aber pssst... Nichts verraten, okay?" Verschwörersich blicken sich Mutter und Sohn an. „Ja, Momy. Mußt du jetzt schon weg?" Sie nickt. „Ja, ich wollte nur noch etwas essen. Willst du mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten, Mickie?" Der schlägt die Decke zurück und holt sich zunächst eine Umarmung von ihr. Dann nimmt er ihre Hand und sie gehen in die Küche. Dort setzt sie den Kaffe auf, während er sein Lieblingsessen macht, Pfannekuchen. Manchmal ist sie immer noch erstaunt, was er schon alles selbst macht. Keiner macht Pfannekuchen so gut wie er, selbst Ben nicht. Sie lächelt über den konzentrierten Blick des Jungen.

Als sie am Tisch sitzen, wirft er ihr immer wieder lange prüfende Blicke zu. „Was ist Mickie?" „Sie tut dir nichts." sagt er nur. „Wer Mickie?" „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Momy. Die Stimmen sagen, sie tut dir nichts." Er schaut sie mit seinem Kindergrinsen an, dem sie nicht widerstehen kann. Sie legt ihm ihre Hand ans Gesicht. „Danke, daß du mir das gesagt hast, mein Schatz. Ich habe wirklich große Angst vor heute abend. - Ach du, wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Sie beugt sich zu ihm rüber und fängt an ihn zu kitzeln. Bald darauf sind beide in eine Kitzelschlacht vertieft und bemerken Jarod erst, als der fragt, ob er mitmachen darf. „Ja Dad, komm wir kitzeln Momy." fordert ihn Michael auf. Die protestiert „Zwei gegen einen ist unfair." Doch die beiden stürzen sich mit einem lauten Juchzer auf sie. „Ich ergebe mich!" schreit sie laut lachend und streckt die Arme hoch in die Luft. Sofort hören alle auf, denn dies ist ein abgesprochenes Signal, das von allen eingehalten wird.

Sie setzen sich schwer atmend an den Tisch und lachen noch immer lauthals. Jarod nimmt sich zwei Pfannekuchen von dem Stapel, den Michael gebacken hat, füllt sie mit Marmelade und beginnt sie genüßlich zu kauen. „Oh Mickie, die sind dir wieder super gelungen. Machst du mir noch ein paar?" Der nickt und legt gleich los. „Ihr und euer Junkfood." Kopfschüttelnd steht Ms. Parker auf und will ihre Sachen wegräumen. „Laß stehen, Callie. Du bist schon spät dran. Wir machen das schon, nicht Mickie?" sagt Jarod mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Oh ja, ich muß weg." Sie stürmt hinaus, zieht sich an und geht dann nochmal zurück, um sich zu verabschieden. Jarod hat Michael vor sich sitzen, und beide sind in die Zeitung vertieft. „Jarod, du mußt bitte Mickie heute nachmittag von der Vorschule abholen. Ich habe noch einen Termin, den ich nicht verschieben kann. Außerdem habe ich um elf Uhr den Nachuntersuchungstermin bei Dr. Cassidy, wegen meines Magens. Ich habe echt Angst davor und hätte dich gerne dabei." Immer noch fühlt sie sich unsicher, wenn sie ihre Gefühle zeigt oder um etwas bittet. Sie wartet nach wie vor jedesmal auf die Ablehnung oder daß sie ausgenutzt wird. Er sieht ihre Unsicherheit und steht mit Mickie auf dem Arm auf, geht langsam zu ihr rüber und nimmt sie in den anderen Arm. „Natürlich komme ich mit." Er gibt ihr einen Kuß und reicht ihr dann den Jungen rüber, der auch unbedingt noch geknuddelt werden will. „Und Michael hole ich auch ab. Kein Problem, oder Mickie?" Der schüttelt den Kopf, umarmt und küßt Ms. Parker und setzt sich dann wieder auf Jarods Schoß. Ms. Parker nimmt ihre Schlüssel und fährt dann ins Centre.

Von dort ruft sie als erstes Major Charles an. „Ist alles klar, Major? Bleibt es wie besprochen bei drei Uhr heute nachmittag?" „Ja, Callie. Alles bleibt wie besprochen. Ich bin schon total gespannt auf Jarods Gesicht." entgegnet er ihr, und denkt „und auf deins auch." „Sehr schön, Sydney holt euch vom Flugplatz ab, bis dann." Sie verabschieden sich von einander. Anschließend geht sie zu Syds Büro, der gerade mit Broots über den Abend spricht. „Sydney, ich habe gerade mit Major Charles geredet. Es bleibt bei drei Uhr. Sie holen ihn doch ab, oder?" Er nickt und antwortet ihr „Ja, Ms. Parker. Alles wie besprochen. Ich werde voraussichtlich so gegen halb fünf bei ihnen sein." Ein wenig unsicher fragt sie „Meinen sie, wir tun das Richtige?" „Parker, er wird sich sehr, sehr freuen. Da bin ich absolut sicher! Und nun raus mit ihnen, wir haben noch zu arbeiten." befiehlt er ihr mit einem Lachen. „Bin ja schon weg. Viel Spaß noch." Lachend kehrt sie wieder in ihr Büro zurück.

Gegen halb elf kommt Jarod hinein gestürmt. „Bin ich zu spät?" fragt er, weil sie ihn so merkwürdig ansieht. „Nein, nein. Ich war gerade mit den Gedanken woanders. Komm, laß uns fahren." Auf dem Weg zu Dr. Cassidy spürt Jarod wie nervös Ms. Parker ist. Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Praxis schaltet er den Motor aus, nimmt ihre verkrampften Finger in seine Hände und gibt jeder Hand einen dicken Kuß. Er schaut sie an und lächelt. „Na los. Ich wette, es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Ich bin ja bei dir." Er hakt sich bei ihr unter, und sie betreten die Praxis gemeinsam. Dort werden sie sofort in ein Sprechzimmer geführt, wo Dr. Cassidy auf sie wartet. „Hallo Callie, hallo Jarod. Schön, daß ihr zusammen gekommen seid." sagt sie zur Begrüßung. „Warum? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragt Jarod sofort alarmiert und nimmt Ms. Parkers Hand. „Nein, nein, im Gegenteil. Also Callie, das Medikament und ihr ausgeglicheneres Leben haben sich jetzt ausgezahlt. Das Magengeschwür ist weg. Aber sie wissen, sie sind anfällig dafür. Also, schön so weitermachen wie bisher, aber die Tabletten lassen wir ab sofort weg. Auf Medikamente sollten sie mindestens für die nächsten acht Monate verzichten." Sie lächelt geheimnisvoll und wartet einen Moment. „Gott sei Dank." seufzt Ms. Parker laut „Ich hatte immer Angst, daß das Geschwür wieder aufbricht. Danke Doc, ich verspreche gut aufzupassen." Langsam erscheint ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie dreht sich zu Jarod um, der wie vom Blitz getroffen da sitzt. „Jarod?" Der sieht zu der Ärztin rüber. „Keine Medikamente für die nächsten acht Monate? Soll das heißen..(er beginnt zu stottern) heißt das etwa..?" Er schaut erst Dr. Cassidy an, die ihm lächelnd zunickt, dann zu Ms. Parker, die noch gar nicht geschaltet hat. „Ja Jarod, ihr bekommt ein Kind." bestätigt in diesem Augenblick Dr. Cassidy. „Ein Kind?" fragt Ms. Parker fassungslos. „Ich bin schwanger? Aber wie..." Sie bricht ab völlig geschockt. Er hockt sich vor sie, nimmt ihre eiskalten Hände und fixiert ihre Augen. Jarod grinst sie spitzbübisch an „Diesmal hat es auf die altmodische Art geklappt. Callie, hab keine Angst, erinnere dich, Liebes! Denk mal acht Wochen zurück. Wir waren in Maine, am See über´s Wochenende. Der Major und Ben haben Jay und Mickie mitgenommen auf eine Nachtwanderung. Den ganzen Tag war deswegen Trouble hoch drei. Kaum waren sie weg, haben wir uns schon die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Ich habe dir keine Zeit für deine allabendliche Pille gelassen." Sie wird erst rot doch dann erscheint ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schluckt den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Ich habe im ersten Moment gedacht, das kann nicht sein und der Alptraum geht weiter." Ihre Augen sind leicht feucht geworden, doch das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breitet sich jetzt aus. Dr. Cassidy verläßt daraufhin beruhigt das Zimmer. Auch sie hatte Bedenken, wie Ms. Parker diese Neuigkeit verkraften wird.

„Jarod, ich muß dir was erzählen." sagt Ms. Parker leise. Es dauert einen Moment bevor sie fortfährt. „Ich träume seit ein paar Tagen immer wieder von einem kleinen Mädchen, das neben mir hergeht. Ich habe erst gedacht, es ist ein Kind, das wir retten sollen. Doch dann sah ich diese Augen, es waren meine. Deshalb dachte ich mir dann, sie ist das Kind in mir. Und wenn sie jetzt so ruhig neben mir hergeht, fängt sie an mir wieder zu vertrauen." Jarod zieht sie aus dem Sessel hoch in seine Arme. „Und jetzt, Callie?" Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Lach mich bitte nicht aus, jetzt denke ich, daß der Traum mir das Baby angekündigt hat. Ich bin völlig sicher, daß es ein Mädchen werden wird." „Ein kleines Mädchen mit deinen wunderschönen Augen und meinem Sinn für Stil, was für eine schöne..." Sie läßt ihn empört los. „Dein Sinn für Stil? Oh Gott bewahre." Beide brechen in lautes Gelächter aus. „Ich freu mich so sehr, Callie." Jarod zieht sie wieder zurück in seine Arme und tanzt jetzt mit ihr durch das Zimmer. Liebevoll lachend schaut auch sie ihn jetzt an. Er stellt sie langsam wieder auf ihre Füße, hält sie aber weiterhin an sich gedrückt.

„Ich liebe dich, Jarod, willst du mich heiraten?" fragt sie impulsiv. „Eigentlich sollte das ja wohl mein Part sein, oder?" lächelt er. „Aber ja, ich will! Ich möchte gerne dein Mann werden, Callie Parker. Ich liebe dich sehr und unser Leben. Außerdem freue ich mich jetzt schon unbändig auf die Kleine. Aber du mußt mir etwas versprechen." Jetzt schluckt er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. „Ich habe solche Angst dich, nein, euch zu verlieren. Das würde ich nicht noch einmal aushalten. Versprich mir..." Sie unterbricht ihn, legt ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und meint dann „Sscht, Jarod. Ich habe nicht vor dich zu verlassen. Ich liebe dich Jarod, dich und unsere Familie. Ich verspreche dir alles dafür zu tun, daß sie nicht zerstört wird. Denn das würde auch mich zerstören. Doch wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen." sagt sie jetzt mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, wir schaffen das gemeinsam." Zuversichtlich nimmt er ihre Hand und geht mit ihr zur Tür hinaus.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt die Ärztin, die auf sie gewartet hat. Sie nicken beide. „Schön. Callie, dann sehen wir uns jetzt einmal im Monat zu den Routineuntersuchungen. Aber natürlich kannst du auch gerne mitkommen, Jarod. Das nächste Mal machen wir dann die erste Ultraschall-Untersuchung. Ach ja, und der Geburtstermin, den ich berechnet habe, ist in etwa der achte März." „Der achte März?" fragen beide unisono und schauen sie erstaunt an. „Das war Moms Geburtstag." flüstert Ms. Parker leise und beginnt dann zu lächeln. „Dann wird sie ganz pünktlich sein, Doc." sagt jetzt Jarod und läßt weder Ms. Parkers Hand los, noch unterbricht er ihren Blickkontakt. Sie nickt „Ja, darauf können wir uns wirklich verlassen." „Sie?" fragt Dr. Cassidy irritiert. „Ich bin absolut sicher, daß es ein Mädchen wird, Doc." antwortet Ms. Parker. „Aha, na dann drücke ich die Daumen. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Beide schütteln den Kopf. „Nein, im Moment nicht. Wir sind einfach nur glücklich, nicht?" erwidert Jarod mit lächelndem Blick auf Ms. Parker. Die nickt „Ja. Laß uns fahren, Jarod. Danke Doc, vielen Dank für alles." Sie reicht der Ärztin die Hand und verabschiedet sich von ihr. „Ja, danke Doc." sagt auch Jarod, und sie gehen Hand in Hand zum Wagen. Dort zieht sie Jarod noch mal zu sich und gibt ihr einen raschen Kuß. Für einen kurzen Moment bleiben beide so eng umschlungen stehen, bevor sie ins Centre zurück fahren.

„Ich mag dich jetzt gar nicht verlassen." meint Jarod, als sie dort ankommen. Sie beugt sich zu ihm rüber, gibt ihm einen raschen Kuß und sagt dann „Ich würde jetzt auch lieber bei dir bleiben, aber ich habe leider gar keine Zeit für dich, sorry. Fahr heim, aber erzähl es den anderen noch nicht. Laß es uns heute abend allen zusammen sagen, ja? Und du kannst dir ja schon mal einen Termin für unsere Hochzeit überlegen; möglichst bald, bevor ich in kein Kleid mehr hinein passe." Ganz spontan antwortet er ihr „Wie wäre es mit heute in vier Wochen?" Liebevoll schaut er zu ihr rüber. „Meinst du, das schaffen wir alles bis dahin?" fragt sie skeptisch. Er nickt. „Du kümmerst dich nur um dein Kleid. Alles andere mache ich. Heute in vier Wochen. Ich will keinen Tag länger als nötig warten, bis wir endlich eine richtige Familie sind. Sag ja, Callie, bitte." Mit seinem jungenhaften Grinsen, das ihr so sehr unter die Haut geht, erreicht er ihre Zustimmung. „Okay, heute in vier Wochen. Aber jetzt laß mich los, ich muß weitermachen." Sie steigt aus dem Auto, beugt sich dann aber noch mal zu ihm hinunter. „Und übrigens, denk an Mickie nachher." „Ja, versprochen. Bis später." Damit fährt er los und sie eilt in ihr Büro.

Dort geht sie zum Fenster, schaut hinaus und ist tief in Gedanken versunken, als sich die Tür öffnet und Sydney herein kommt. „Hallo Parker, wie lautet das Ergebnis?" Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Was?" „Nun, ist ihr Magen wieder in Ordnung? Parker? Was ist denn los?" fragt er als er ihre Verwirrung wahrnimmt. Sie atmet tief durch. „Ach so, mein Magen. Ja, damit ist alles okay. Gute Pflege Herr Doktor." lächelt sie jetzt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." erwidert Syd, „Und sonst? Ist irgend etwas passiert, Parker?" hakt er noch mal nach. „Ja Syd, aber ich kann es noch nicht sagen. Ich habe es Jarod versprochen." „Gut, ich kann warten. Wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, würde ich jetzt gerne nach Hause und anschließend dann zum Flugplatz fahren." „Nein, Sydney, ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Bis später." verabschiedet sie ihn.

Einige Minuten später betritt Broots ihr Büro. „Ms. Parker, ich würde gerne jetzt nach Hause fahren. Sam hat gerade angerufen, Debbie geht es nicht so gut." „Wieso ist denn Sam bei ihr?" fragt sie erstaunt. „Heute ist doch der vierte Jahrestag des Überfalls. Sam ist jedes Jahr an diesem Tag bei Debbie. Er holt sie dann von der Schule ab und bleibt bei ihr, bis ich komme, manchmal auch noch länger." Ms. Parker steht rasch auf, geht zur Garderobe und holt ihre Jacke. „Lassen sie uns fahren, Broots. Ich komme mit." Der geht verdutzt hinter ihr her. „Aber Ms. Parker, was ist mit ihrer Überraschung für Jarod?" „Das klappt auch ohne mich. Außerdem haben wir ja noch reichlich Zeit. Los!" Sie fährt hinter ihm her zu seinem Haus. Broots schließt die Tür auf, läßt Ms. Parker den Vortritt und ruft dann schon von der Tür aus „Debbie, Sam, ich bin wieder da. Ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht. Wo seid ihr?" „Wir sind hier oben, Broots." antwortet Sam aus Debbies Zimmer. Schnell eilen die beiden hinauf. Sam und Debbie sitzen auf dem Boden und tüfteln an einem Puzzle. „Ms. Parker!" jubelt Debbie, springt auf und rennt sie fast um. „Hi Debbie." Sie zieht das Mädchen in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie deren schneeweißes Gesicht und das Zittern, das ihren schmalen Körper durchläuft. Sie schaut Sam fragend an, während sie mit Debbie langsam zu deren Bett geht. Dort setzt sie sich hin und nimmt das verstörte Mädchen auf ihren Schoß.

„Er kommt wieder frei." sagt Sam tonlos. „Ich war gerade auf der Toilette, als der Anruf kam. Debbie ist dran gegangen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft läßt den Scheißkerl wegen guter Führung nächste Woche wieder raus." Broots und Ms. Parker sehen sich fassungslos an. „Gerade mal drei Jahre hat er abgesessen. Das ist doch unglaublich." knirscht Ms. Parker wütend. Als sie das weinende Kind auf ihrem Schoß ansieht, schluckt sie ihre Wut hinunter. „Liebes, bitte sprich mit uns. Sag uns, wie du dich fühlst. Du kannst es uns ruhig zeigen." Sie streichelt langsam und beruhigend über Debbies Rücken, spürt wie das Zittern allmählich nachläßt und etwas Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrt.

Stotternd und ganz leise antwortet Debbie „Ich habe solche A-Angst, daß er wieder zurückkomt. Daß...daß er vor der Schule steht und auf mich wartet. Schon der Gedanke läßt mich wieder erstarren. Ich fühle mich wieder so schrecklich klein, schwach und hilflos." Einen Moment herrscht Stille. „Hmm, gegen deine Angst kann ich leider fast gar nichts tun. Sam kann dich in nächster Zeit wieder von der Schule abholen, so wie heute. Und wir könnten bei der Staatsanwaltschaft einen Erlaß beantragen, daß er sich dir nicht nähern darf. – Doch das wird dir vermutlich alles nicht viel helfen. Denn die Angst bleibt da, nicht wahr?" fragend sieht Ms. Parker Debbie an. „Ja," nickt das Mädchen. „Das Gefühl bleibt trotzdem da." Ratlosigkeit breitet sich aus.

„Mir fällt da was ein." wirft Sam nach einigem Nachdenken ein „Dazu müssen sie allerdings noch mal in ihre alte Rolle zurück, Ms. Parker. Ich habe mich etwas schlau gemacht, über solche Typen. Im allgemeinen haben Männer, die auf junge Mädchen stehen, Angst vor starken Frauen. Daher könnte ich mir vorstellen, daß er vor der Parker-Ice-Queen die Flucht ergreifen wird." Er lächelt Ms. Parker unsicher zu. „Sam, das ist eine gute Idee, einen Versuch ist es allemal wert." schmunzelt Ms. Parker jetzt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es noch so überzeugend wirkt, wie vor einiger Zeit, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben. Sam, sie werden den Mann ab Montag auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen, Tag und Nacht. Nehmen sie sich so viele Männer, wie sie dafür brauchen. Wenn er wirklich wieder zu Debbies Schule geht, rufen sie mich an. Dann wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben." Broots, Sam und Ms. Parker lächeln sich zu. Auch Debbie wirkt jetzt etwas ruhiger. „Was meinst du, Schatz? Könntest du dir vorstellen, daß es dir hilft, zu sehen, was für ein schrecklicher Feigling dieser Mann wirklich ist?" Debbie lächelt jetzt unsicher. „Die Vorstellung ist auf jeden Fall schon hilfreich. Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ja, einen Versuch ist es wert."

Broots nickt zustimmend und sagt „Ja, vor allem jetzt, wo du gerade so gute Fortschritte gemacht hast. Du bist zum ersten Mal allein wieder im Park gewesen und hast sogar mit Chris, einem Jungen aus deiner Klasse, ein Eis gegessen." zählt Broots auf. „So, so, du gehst also mit Jungen Eis essen?" Ms. Parker schmunzelt. „Er ist so süß, Ms. Parker. Seit fast einem Jahr hat er immer wieder versucht, sich mit mir zu verabreden, war immer in meiner Nähe. Als ich ihm vor einiger Zeit erzählt habe, was mir passiert ist, hat er nicht sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Er meinte, er mag mich wirklich und möchte nicht nur mit mir rumknutschen, wie all die anderen Jungen. Immer wieder fragt er wie es mir wirklich geht. Anfangs habe ich ihm oft etwas vorgespielt. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion, und daß ich ihm zuviel bin. Und jetzt schaut er mich nur an und ich will gar nichts mehr spielen. Er ist auch schon ein paar mal hier gewesen, als es mir wirklich sehr schlecht ging." Ein Strahlen wandert über Debbies Gesicht. „Ich möchte ihm gerne von heute erzählen, aber ich habe noch immer solche Angst." „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn jetzt gleich anrufst und ihn einweihst, während ich dabei bin?" fragt Ms. Parker spontan. „Ich komme mir so doof vor." „Brauchst du nicht, Liebes. Alles, was dir hilft ist in Ordnung. Hier, ruf ihn an." ermuntert Ms. Parker das junge Mädchen. Die nickt jetzt, holt das Handy und ruft Chris an. „Er kommt sofort rüber." sagt sie, nachdem sie aufgelegt hat. Unsicher sieht sie von einem zum anderen.

Broots und Sam stehen auf. „Na, dann lassen wir euch Frauen mal alleine. Wir sind unten." „Danke!" Mit einer raschen Bewegung umarmt Debbie erst Sam, dann ihren Vater. „Gern geschehen, Debbie." sagt Sam tief gerührt. Broots lächelt seine Tochter liebevoll an und folgt dann Sam nach unten. „Kannst du mich bitte in die Arme nehmen und festhalten?" bittet Debbie Ms. Parker als sie allein sind und beginnt wieder zu weinen. Die zieht das Mädchen in ihren Schoß und hält sie fest an sich gedrückt. Sanft wiegt sie sie hin und her. „Debbie, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du jetzt Angst hast. Wein ruhig, meine Kleine." sagt sie. Ihr selbst stehen jetzt auch die Tränen in den Augen. Als es klingelt zuckt Debbie zusammen. Sie richtet sich auf, mag sich aber nicht aus der Geborgenheit von Ms. Parkers Umarmung trennen. So bleibt sie auf ihrem Schoß sitzen. „Ganz ruhig Debbie. Ich bin hier." sagt Ms. Parker.

Dann geht die Tür auf und ein großer, schlaksiger Junge kommt herein. „Hallo Debbie, Miss." „Hallo Chris. Das ist meine beste Freundin, Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker, das ist Chris." stellt Debbie die beiden einander vor. „Hallo Chris." sagt jetzt auch Ms. Parker. Der nickt ihr zu. Dann fährt Debbie auch schon fort. „Ich habe vorhin etwas erfahren, das mich zunächst mal umgehauen hat. Sie hat mir aber gezeigt, daß ich dir vertrauen kann und dir sagen sollte, was geschehen ist. Doch ich bin noch so ängstlich, daß ich sie hier bei mir brauche." Ihre Stimme wird immer leiser. „Ist okay, Debbie." beruhigt er sie. Es dauert trotzdem noch einen Moment bevor sie weiterreden kann. „Dieser Mann... Der Mann, der mich vergewaltigt hat... Er..." stottert sie. Chris sieht wie sie um ihre Beherrschung ringt. Er geht ganz langsam auf sie zu, setzt sich vor sie und nimmt ihre Hände in seine. „Sag es mir, Debbie. Was ist mit dem Mann?" Er blickt sie voller Wärme an. Debbie schaut erst auf ihre Hände, die miteinander verschränkt sind, dann hebt sie den Blick unsicher bis sie seinem Blick begegnet. „Er... er wird nächste Woche entlassen. Ich habe solche Angst ihn wieder zu sehen." Die Tränen strömen jetzt wieder über ihr Gesicht, das sich wieder gesenkt hat. Chris hält ihre Hände weiterhin in seinen. Er sieht sie an „Du mußt Todesangst haben, oder?" sagt er leise. Als sie nur nickt, fährt er fort „Ich weiß nicht wie das ist, mit einer solchen Angst zu leben. Aber ich bin hier und ich bleibe bei dir. Du mußt da nicht alleine durch. Ich habe dich sehr lieb." Langsam hebt sie wieder den Blick, sieht nur seine Wärme und Zuneigung und entzieht ihm eine Hand, die sie ihm ans Gesicht legt. Es dauert einen Augenblick bevor sie fortfährt. „Danke! Ich habe dich auch lieb. Kannst du nächste Woche bei mir bleiben, in der Schule?" „Ja, Debbie. Das mache ich gerne. Wir schaffen das zusammen."

Tief berührt von den beiden, räuspert sich Ms. Parker. „Debbie, Schatz, ich habe das Gefühl zu stören. Kann ich jetzt gehen, oder brauchst du mich noch?" fragt sie. „Nein, es ist okay, wenn du jetzt gehst. Du mußt auch jetzt schnell nach Hause. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja noch, bevor Jarod wieder daheim ist." sagt Debbie mit Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Danke, daß du mich überredet hast ihn anzurufen." flüstert sie ihr noch schnell ins Ohr bevor sie aufsteht. Schmunzelnd sehen sich beide an. Eine kurze Umarmung noch, dann verläßt Ms. Parker das Zimmer. Unten warten Broots und Sam. „Es ist alles okay mit ihnen. Der Junge hat mir imponiert, Broots. Aber ich will jetzt schnell nach Hause; mal sehen, ob ich es noch schaffe, vor Jarod dort zu sein. Ich melde mich morgen wieder."


	7. Teil 7

Title – Im Tal der Tränen  
Author - ParkersCamp  
Rating – PG13

Teil VII

Sie steigt ins Auto und fährt schnell nach Hause, wo Ben sie schon erwartet. „Syd hat vorhin angerufen. Sie sind in ein paar Minuten hier, Callie. Ich nehme sie in Empfang. Geh du nach oben, Schatz und zieh dich um." Ohne viel Worte hastet sie nach oben. Als es klingelt, öffnet Ben die Tür. „Hallo Major. Sind wirklich alle da?" fragt er und sieht dann von einem Gesicht ins andere. Major Charles nickt „Ja Ben, alle sind da. Wissen die beiden wirklich von nichts?" „Nein" schmunzelt Ben und bringt dann ins Wohnzimmer, als sich auch schon Jarod nähert. „Los alle verstecken und Ruhe!" kommandiert der Major.

Mickie und Jarod kommen ins Haus, während Ms. Parker die Treppe herunter kommt. Sie trägt die hohen Stilettos und ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid, mit einem raffinierten Rückenausschnitt, ganz schlicht geschnitten, doch gerade dadurch sehr elegant. „Mom, du siehst so schön aus." sagt der Junge bewundernd, während Jarod sie nur anstarrt. „Dad," Michael stupst Jarod an. „Du... (er räuspert sich) du siehst umwerfend aus, Callie." bringt er heiser hervor. „Danke euch." erwidert sie, nimmt Mickie auf den Arm und gibt ihnen beiden einen Kuß. „Gibt es einen besonderen Anlaß für das Kleid? Habe ich etwas vergessen?" fragt Jarod. Ms. Parker und Mickie drehen sich zu ihm um, lächeln erst sich und dann ihn an, schütteln den Kopf, und gehen ins Wohnzimmer.

Als er das Zimmer betritt, ertönt ein vielstimmiges „Überraschung!" Jarod dreht sich erstaunt im Kreis und starrt in die lachenden Gesichter von Ben, dem Major, Syd und Jay. „Dad! Jay! Was macht ihr denn hier?" Irritiert dreht er sich zu Ms. Parker und Mickie um, die beide lauthals lachen. „Ihr habt das gewußt, na wartet ab." Mit einem schnellen Schritt und drohendem Blick ist er bei ihnen und umarmt sie. „Jarod, es ist noch jemand spezielles hier für dich." unterbricht ihn Jay ganz aufgeregt. Aus dem Nebenzimmer treten zwei Frauen hervor, die auf Jarod zugehen. Einen Moment herrscht Stille. „Em! Mom!" Jarod bleibt wie erstarrt stehen. Die Tränen schießen in seine Augen. „Mom!" flüstert er und schaut seine Mutter an. Die öffnet ebenfalls weinend die Arme und zieht Jarod an sich. „Mein Junge." sagt sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Endlich!" Auch der Major geht jetzt langsam auf sie zu. Er legt einen Arm um Emily, den anderen um seine Frau. „Dad, warum hast du nichts..." „Jarod, ich wollte es so haben." fällt ihm seine Mutter ins Wort. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß, hält ihn fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich hatte solche Angst, daß doch noch etwas dazwischen kommt. Ich wollte dir die Hoffnung nicht nehmen," fügt sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

Ein Strahlen geht über die Gesichter von Jarod und seiner Mutter. „Ich freue mich so sehr dich endlich wieder zu sehen, mein Schatz. All die Jahre habe ich immer gehofft, daß wir dich schnell wieder finden. Zwischendurch hatte ich jedoch fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Da hat mich dann deine Schwester weiter getrieben." Sie zieht Emily zu sich heran. „Endlich sind wir alle wieder zusammen." sagt die leise. „Doch ich habe auch noch jemanden ganz Besonderen mitgebracht. Ich habe ihn vor einiger Zeit kennengelernt, kurz nach der Explosion der U-Bahn. Ich liebe ihn und wir wollen zusammen bleiben."

Die Tür geht auf und ein leiser Aufschrei kommt jetzt von Ms. Parker „Ethan!" Sie reicht Mickie an Jarod weiter und läuft auf den Mann zu, bleibt jedoch unsicher kurz vor ihm stehen. Der lächelt sie breit an „Hallo Parker." „Ethan, ich habe dich so vermißt. Wie schön, daß du hier bist." Sie greift nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn an sich. „Jetzt sind wir wirklich alle komplett." Dann geht sie auf ihren Vater zu, und streckt die andere Hand nach Jarod aus. „Dann können wir auch gleich allen Bescheid sagen und euch einladen. Denn ..." sie schaut Jarod an, der dann fortfährt „Wir werden heute in vier Wochen heiraten. Außerdem werden wir ab dem achten März zu viert sein. Doc Cassidy hat uns heute eröffnet, daß wir ein Kind bekommen."

Im allgemeinen Jubel, der jetzt ausbricht, bekommt nur Margreth mit, daß Ms. Parker traurig auf das Bild ihrer Mutter schaut. Sie geht zu ihr rüber, nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie auf den Flur hinaus. „Was ist los, Callie?" fragt sie direkt. „Ich hätte sie so gerne jetzt hier bei mir. Oh, ich vermisse sie so sehr, gerade jetzt bräuchte ich ihre Hilfe, ihre Ruhe und Gelassenheit und ihre Erfahrung." Margreth nimmt sie in den Arm und sagt leise zu ihr „Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier, Schatz. Sie hat mich zu dir geschickt, um dir zu helfen - euch beiden zu helfen. Sie war meine beste Freundin, und ein Teil von ihr ist immer in mir. Das war auch der Grund, daß ich immer schon wußte, daß ihr beide zusammen kommen würdet. Sie hat es schon gesagt, als ihr noch klein wart. Scht, ist ja gut." Margreth wischt ihr die Tränen weg und umarmt sie herzlich. „Ich bin hier und sie ist hier. Wir passen auf dich auf und auf dein kleines Mädchen." Ms. Parker schaut sie erstaunt an, als sie dann lächelnd begreift „Sie hat es dir gesagt, nicht?" Margreth nickt „Ja, und jetzt komm, laß uns mit den anderen feiern. Wir haben es uns verdient an diesem besonderen Tag." Gemeinsam gehen sie zurück zu den anderen.

„Auf uns!" ruft Jarod „Auf unsere Familie!" antwortet Ms. Parker. „Auf die Familie!" antworten die anderen.

„Dad, wie hast du die beiden gefunden?" fragt Jarod, der zwischen Ms. Parker und seiner Mutter Platz genommen hat. „Eigentlich war es ja Broots, der das geschafft hat." erwidert Major Charles und sieht sich suchend um. „Wo ist er überhaupt? Ich wollte mich noch bei ihm bedanken." „Debbie geht es ziemlich schlecht. Deshalb sind sie zu Hause geblieben." sagt Ms. Parker schnell. „Heute ist der Jahrestag, nicht wahr?" fragt Sydney. Sie nickt „Ja, und ausgerechnet heute erzählt man ihr von der Staatsanwaltschaft, daß er Kerl nächste Woche wieder frei gelassen wird." „Weiht ihr uns kurz ein, damit wir auch wissen, was los ist?" bittet Emily woraufhin Ms. Parker zu erzählen beginnt.

„Debbie ist Broots Tochter und jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt. Heute vor vier Jahren ist sie vergewaltigt worden. Der Mann ist etwa ein Jahr später zu fünf Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt worden, ein Deal des damaligen Staatsanwaltes. Es war eigentlich abgemacht, daß er nicht vorzeitig entlassen wird."

„Wie geht es dem Mädchen jetzt?" fragt Margreth entsetzt. „Sie ist ziemlich fertig, hat wieder Riesenangst, daß er ihr auflauern wird. – Ich habe Sam abgestellt, den Kerl ab Montag auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen. Sollte er tatsächlich wieder zu der Schule gehen, wird er mich anrufen. Wir haben uns überlegt, die Parker-Ice-Queen für einen letzten Auftritt aufleben zu lassen." „Das könnte gefährlich werden, Callie." meint Jarod spontan. „Aber es könnte auch klappen." widerspricht ihm Sydney. „Außerdem kann es für euch beide heilsam sein."

Als Margreth und Emily ihn irritiert ansehen, fügt er hinzu „Ms. Parker ist dasselbe zugestoßen." Entsezt wandern ihre Blicke von Sydney zu Ms. Parker. „Oh Gott, Callie. Du auch...? Wann ist es passiert?" Margreth läßt jetzt Jarods Hand los und setzt sich auf Ms. Parkers andere Seite. Ben hat sich inzwischen hinter seine Tochter gestellt und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Ethan steht ebenfalls langsam auf, schiebt den Tisch zur Seite und setzt sich vor Ms. Parker auf den Boden, berührt sie jedoch nicht. Sie schluckt, sieht zu Jarod hinüber, der ihr zunickt. Seine Augen sagen ihr „Erzähl es ihnen!"

„Du warst noch ein Kind, nicht wahr?" fragt Ethan sehr behutsam. Sie schaut ihn an, fängt an zu weinen und nickt. „Ja! Ich war ungefähr so alt wie Debbie jetzt." Margreth greift nach ihrer Hand und streichelt sie gleichmäßig. „Jemand aus dem Centre hat dir das angetan." fährt sie fort, als Ms. Parker nicht weiterredet. Der plötzliche Schmerz in Ms. Parkers Augen, obwohl sie seit drei Jahren ihre Erinnerung wieder hat, ist ihr Antwort genug. Ben antwortet Margreth. „Raines hat sie überfallen, mit Wissen von Mr. Parker. Sie wäre fast gestorben, wenn Angelo ihr nicht geholfen hätte." Margreth zieht Ms. Parker daraufhin an sich. „Was hast du da durchgemacht, Callie. Und dann auch noch völlig allein."

Ms. Parker spürt zum ersten Mal, wie sehr ihr gerade dieses ´Bemuttern´ gefehlt hat. Trotz aller Einfühlsamkeit, die Jarod und die anderen gezeigt haben, ist Margreths Nähe und Umarmung etwas ganz anderes. Für einen Moment kann sie sich ganz dem Schmerz hingeben und ihn zeigen. Sie klammert sich zitternd und weinend an Margreth fest, die sie wie ein Kind hält und sanft vor und zurück wippt. „Dieser Schmerz muß dich fast umgebracht haben, Callie. Laß ihn raus, Callie. Du ertrinkst nicht in deinen Tränen. Laß sie da sein, Liebes. Ich bin hier, und all die anderen auch, wenn ihr auch gerade etwas stört."

Der Major versteht den Wink und scheucht alle hinaus. „Lassen wir die beiden allein. Los, raus mit euch." Im Nebenzimmer stehen alle nervös und unsicher herum. „Dr. Green…" beginnt Emily. „Sydney." unterbricht er sie und lächelt sie an. „Sydney, wir wollten sicherlich keine alten Wunden wieder aufbrechen. War es falsch zu kommen?" Sydney schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein Emily. Im Gegenteil.. Ich finde es gut, daß sie jetzt ein wenig bemuttert wird. Das fehlt ihr seit so vielen Jahren. Es ist einfach etwas anderes von Frau zu Frau. Sie hat nun mal sonst nur uns Männer um sich." „Nein, es ist wirklich gut, daß ihr hier seid." sagen jetzt auch die anderen. Jarod nimmt Emily in seine Arme.

„Aber diese Sache mit der Parker-Ice-Queen gefällt mir gar nicht." „Jarod, es ist eine große Chance mit den Selbstzweifeln und der Unischerheit fertig zu werden, für alle beide." meint Sydney noch einmal. „Wir lassen uns gemeinsam etwas einfallen, um sie abzusichern." fügt Jay mit aufforderndem Blick hinzu. „Ja, Dad, uns fällt schon etwas ein." Mickie zieht mit seinem Kommentar ein allgemeines Lächeln auf sich. „Okay, Schatz. Und jetzt laßt uns erstmal etwas zu Essen vorbereiten. Wenn deine Mom sich gefangen hat, hat sie sicher wieder unbändigen Hunger, wie sonst auch immer." schmunzelt Jarod. Ben stöhnt leicht verzweifelt auf „Oh ja. Also los: Ethan und Emily ihr deckt den Tisch. Syd, sie sorgen für den Nachtisch. Jay und Mickie, ihr geht nach draußen und besorgt uns eine kleine Tischdekoration, aber ohne irgendwelchen tierischen Gäste, ja? Major, wir werden uns mal um den Braten kümmern. Und Jarod, du gehst jetzt wieder zu ihnen rein. Du bist sonst doch nur die ganze Zeit mit einem Ohr und Auge bei ihnen."

Jarod betritt leise wieder das Wohnzimmer und setzt sich neben seine Mutter. Die wiegt Ms. Parker immer noch sanft hin und her und läßt sie einfach weinen. „So ist es gut, Callie, wein dich aus." Es dauert noch eine ganze Zeit, bevor sich Ms. Parker wieder beruhigt. Margreth hält sie solange fest, bis sie sich von selbst löst. „Danke." flüstert sie leise. „Hältst du mich noch ein bißchen so fest? Einfach so?" Die ältere Frau nickt stumm und zieht sie wieder eng an sich und beginnt leise ein Lied zu summen. „Mom, das hast du mir immer vorgesungen, als ich noch klein war." entfährt es Jarod spontan. Sie schaut ihn an, spürt plötzlich auch ihren eigenen Schmerz genau wie seinen, legt den einen Arm um ihn und hält dann beide fest. Für einen Moment geben sie sich gegenseitig Trost und Halt.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen ertönt, bevor fast gleichzeitig Michael herein kommt und sofort auf seine Mutter zuläuft. Die löst sich von Margreth und nimmt den Jungen auf ihren Schoß. „Geht es dir etwas besser, Mom?" fragt er mit forschendem Blick. „Ja, mein Schatz. Es geht mir viel besser." Bei diesen Worten lächelt sie Margreth und Jarod an. „Ihr müßt jetzt sofort kommen. Wir haben alles ganz schön gemacht und warten auf euch." Michael springt von ihrem Schoß und nimmt ihre und Jarods Hand und zieht sie beide zum Nebenraum. „Grandma, du mußt neben mir sitzen." Er hält ihr einen Stuhl hin, auf dem sie lächelnd Platz nimmt. Jarod setzt sich auf die andere Seite, daneben Ms. Parker, die so neben ihrem Vater sitzt. Der greift zu ihrer Hand und schaut sie einen Moment wortlos an. Sie nickt ihm zu. „Nun denn, laßt uns dieses wunderbare Mahl in dieser einmaligen Runde beginnen." sagt er dann. „Stop," wirft Mickie ein. „Erst muß ich noch etwas sagen, was mir die Stimmen sagen. Mom, sie liebt dich sehr und ..." er schaut zu Ethan, der gegenüber sitzt „Sie wird dich nie wirklich verlassen." fährt dieser fort. Mit Tränen in den Augen lächelt sie beiden zu, „Ich weiß. Danke euch beiden sehr. Jetzt aber los, bevor alles kalt wird. Greift zu."

Zum Kaffee gehen alle nach nebenan, als es plötzlich klingelt. „Ich mach auf." sagt Mickie und rennt zur Tür. Ms. Parker folgt ihm mit besorgtem Blick. So ganz sind die Schatten der Vergangenheit noch nicht verschwunden. Im Flur kommt er ihr jedoch schon mit Sam, Broots, Debbie und Chris entgegen. „Hallo, alle zusammen, wie schön. Debbie, wie geht es dir meine Kleine?" „Es geht. Ich wollte so gerne heute abend hier sein. Daß soll er mir nicht nehmen." antwortet ihr das Mädchen. Kurz nimmt sie das Mädchen in ihre Arme, bevor sie sie ins Eßzimmer zu den anderen führt. Mit lautem „Hallo" werden sie von allen Seiten begrüßt. Ms. Parker nimmt Debbies Hand und stellt sie Margreth, Emily und Ethan vor. „Hallo Mrs. Russell." begrüßt sie Jarods Mutter. „Hi Debbie! Wir haben ja schon miteinander telefoniert. Wenn dein Vater damals dran gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich gleich wieder aufgelegt und meine Koffer gepackt. Ich danke dir und ihnen, Broots, dafür diesen ´Trick´ benutzt zu haben. Ich freu mich dich endlich kennenzulernen. Das hier sind Emily und Ethan." „Das ist ja wie Gedankenübertragung, wir haben nämlich gerade von dir gesprochen, Debbie." lächelt Ben sie an. „Und wer ist das da, bei dir?" er deutet auf Chris. „Das ist Chris, mein bester Freund." antwortet das Mädchen und stellt ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln den anderen vor.

Die anderen Neuankömmlinge werden ebenfalls von allen herzlich begrüßt. „Danke Broots, daß sie uns alle wieder zusammengebracht haben." sagt jetzt auch Emily zu ihm. Der dreht sich zu Ms. Parker um „Eigentlich war sie es ja, die mich immer weiter getrieben hat." Jarod und Margreth gehen zu ihr und nehmen sie in ihre Mitte. „Danke dir Callie. Es ist so schön, endlich alle hier zu haben." sagen beide fast unisono. „Habe ich gerne gemacht. Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie vermißt hast, Schatz." Sie gibt Jarod einen raschen Kuß und drückt kurz Margreths Hand, bevor sie zu Michael geht, der in Ethans Arm eingeschlafen ist. „Darf ich ihn bitte ins Bett bringen, Callie?" fragt der leise um das Kind nicht zu wecken. Sie nickt ihm zu, öffnet die Tür und zeigt ihm das Kinderzimmer. Unsicher bleibt sie in der Tür stehen. Jarod zieht sie von dort weg und schließt die Tür. „Er macht das schon, Callie." „Ich weiß. Es ist nur, ich wäre ihm so gerne näher." „Laßt euch beiden Zeit. Ich bin sicher, das entwickelt sich von ganz alleine. Ich fühle mich übrigens auch fremd mit Mom und Em. Eigentlich kennen wir uns ja gar nicht." „Dann wird es für uns alle Zeit, uns besser kennenzulernen, Jarod." Sie lächelt ihn an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir fünf ein paar Tage wegfahren? Aber erst, wenn wir den Scheißkerl von Debbie abhalten konnten." Er legt ihr den Arm um den Bauch und sagt „Ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um euch." Sie legt ihre Hand über seine und entgegnet „Es wird alles gut gehen. Und nun komm, laß uns zu den anderen gehen. Wir reden morgen weiter."

10 Tage später, Samstag morgen

Ms. Parkers Haus

Als sie aufwacht, liegt Jarods Hand auf ihrem Bauch und er schaut ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, daß wir eine Tochter bekommen. Doch ich freu mich sehr auf sie." Er lächelt sie an mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen und legt seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Dann flüstert er „Ich habe dich lieb, Catherine." Ms. Parkers Augen füllen sich abrupt mit Tränen. „Oh Jarod, danke." Er legt ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Deine Mutter war ein besonderer Mensch. Unsere Tochter wird daher mit diesem Namen gesegnet sein. Wie wäre es mit Catherine Faith?" „Hmm, ja. Das klingt wunderschön. Hast du gehört, Catherine Faith?"

Im selben Augenblick geht die Tür auf und Michael kommt herein geschossen. Er springt auf das Bett und landet zwischen ihnen. „Hallo Dad, hallo Mom." Er gibt beiden einen Kuß. "Hallo Mickie." begrüßen ihn seine Eltern. „Sehen wir heute die anderen wieder? Ich mag Ethan; er versteht mich auch ohne Worte. Wenn sie wieder fahren, werde ich ihn sehr vermissen." „Schatz, vielleicht werden alle so nach und nach herziehen. Ethan und Emily sind beide wundervoll im Kinderheim gewesen. Ich glaube, dein Vater hat ihnen eine Stelle dort angeboten." „Was haben sie gesagt, Dad?" fragt der Junge neugierig. „Sie werden es sich überlegen. Sie haben noch Bedenken, weil das Centre so nah ist." „Sie werden kommen, ich bin sicher!" Er springt auf und stürmt nach unten „Und jetzt habe ich Hunger." Ms. Parker und Jarod grinsen sich an. „Na dann müssen wir wohl auch aufstehen." seufzt Jarod fast ein wenig theatralisch und schlägt die Decke beiseite. „Warte mal." Ms. Parker zieht ihn zurück. „Jetzt will ich dich erst noch einen Moment für mich haben." Er läßt sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen, zieht sie auf sich und schließt die Arme um sie. Sie versinken in einem langen Kuß. „Immer diese Küsserei." ertönt es von der Tür, wo Michael steht. „Jetzt kommt endlich. Ich habe keine Lust alleine zu frühstücken." Beide lachen laut auf, geben sich noch einen raschen Kuß und stehen dann auf. „Ist ja gut, Mickie, wir kommen!" Jarod nimmt den Jungen auf den Arm und Ms. Parker an die Hand und führt sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Mickie schon alles vorbereitet hat.

Nach dem Frühstück fahren sie alle zusammen einkaufen, gehen anschließend bei McD essen und fahren dann vergnügt zurück nach Hause. Dort legen sich Ms. Parker und Mickie zusammen hin. Im Nu ist der Junge fest eingeschlafen. Diese ´Wochenend-Routine´, die sich nach und nach entwickelt hat, ist für sie beide ein absolutes Muß geworden. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn." denkt Ms. Parker und gibt ihm einen Kuß, bevor sie selbst einschläft. Jarod schaut etwas später in ihr Zimmer, lächelt und genießt den Anblick einen Moment und schließt dann leise die Tür. Er setzt sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und legt sich eine CD ein. Dann setzt er sich auf den Boden an die Wand und genießt mit geschlossenen Augen die ruhige Musik von Enya.

Als das Telefon klingelt, steht er leise fluchend auf. „Was ist?" fragt er wütend und denkt im gleichen Augenblick „Ich höre mich schon an, wie sie früher." „Entschuldigung Jarod. Ich muß mit ihnen reden." „Sam, was ist los?" fragt Jarod alarmiert. „Ich bin beim Major, können sie auch herkommen?" „Ja, ich bin gleich da." Damit legt er schon auf, bevor Sam noch etwas sagen kann. Schnell schreibt er einen Zettel für Ms. Parker und geht dann rüber zu seinem Vater, der nur ein paar Straßen weiter ein Ferienhaus gemietet hat. „Dad? Sam?" ruft er schon von draußen. Seine Mutter öffnet ihm und nimmt ihn in die Arme. „Mom, was ist los?" „Komm rein, Schatz. Die anderen sind auch schon alle da." Sie führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sam, Ethan und Emily, der Major und Jay, Sydney, Ben und Broots bereits auf ihn warten. „Hallo Jarod, wo sind Ms. Parker und Mickie?" fragt seine Schwester. „Die machen gerade ein Mittagsschläfchen. Ich habe ihr einen Zettel hingelegt, daß sie rüber kommen sollen. Was ist los?" fragt er jetzt noch einmal.

„Der Mistkerl, der Debbie vergewaltigt hat, ist gestern bei Schulschluß und heute morgen wieder an der Schule gewesen. Gestern hatte er nur Augen für Debbie. Heute hat er einiges vermessen und gegraben. Er hat etwas vor und wir sollten Montag darauf vorbereitet sein." berichtet Sam. „Hat er eigentlich eine Waffe?" fragt der Major. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sich zumindest keine gekauft, seit er raus ist. Und bei den Sachen, die er im Gefängnis hatte, war ebenfalls keine Waffe. Trotzdem könnte er irgendwo eine versteckt haben." „Okay, gehen wir also davon aus, er hat eine Waffe. Wie verhalten wir uns Montag?" erwidert der Major mit einem fragenden Blick in die Runde. „Broots, wie geht es Debbie?" fragt Jarod. „Sie ist ziemlich mit den Nerven fertig. Sie wartet jeden Tag, daß was passiert und die Anspannung wird immer stärker. Sie läßt sich morgens von mir zur Schule bringen, kommt aber nachmittags mit Chris zurück. Der Junge ist die ganze Zeit um sie herum und er hilft ihr dadurch wirklich sehr." „Das muß er Montag mal für einen Moment sein lassen." meint der Major und schaut zu Jarod. Der nickt. „Aber erst, wenn Callie da ist." antwortet er. „Hmm, ja." nicken Jay, Ethan und der Major im stillen Einverständnis. „Könnt ihr mich vielleicht mal einweihen?" unterbricht Broots wütend. „Broots, solange Chris bei Debbie ist, wird der Kerl nichts unternehmen. Also muß er Montag so tun, als ob er was vergessen hat und Debbie einen Augenblick allein lassen. Allein in Anführungsstrichen, denn Ms. Parker wird in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe sein, genau wie wir auch da sein werden." erwidert Jarod. „Aber wenn er eine Waffe hat und Debbie damit bedroht?" „Wenn er tatsächlich eine Waffe hat, warten wir nicht, ob die Ice-Queen-Nummer funktioniert. Dann werden wir ihn zur Not auch töten." antwortet jetzt Sam. „Hoffen wir, daß es nicht dazu kommt. Aber für den Fall werden auch alle Schutzwesten tragen." fügt der Major hinzu. „Sorry, Broots, es geht nicht anders, wir müssen ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen." sagt Jay leise. „Ja, leider!" „Sam, wo ist der Kerl im Augenblick?" fragt Jarod. Sam zückt sein Handy und antwortet nach einem kurzen Gespräch „In seiner Wohnung." „Gut, wenn Callie hier ist, zeigen sie uns den Platz, den er vermessen hat. Wir schauen uns dort um und bereiten uns vor. Broots, du holst Debbie und Chris auch zu uns. Wir müssen dies genau mit allen durchsprechen."

Das ganze Wochenende wird beraten und überlegt. Es gibt immer noch zu viele unbekannte Aspekte, doch letztendlich ist der Plan fertig. Ms. Parker und Debbie sollen verkabelt werden mit einem Mikro. Broots muß die Aufnahme steuern, von einem auf dem Schulparkplatz abgestellten Wagen aus. Jarod, Sam und der Major werden sich in der Nähe verstecken und im Notfall eingreifen. Sydney wird ebenfalls in der Nähe sein, um ggf. schnell psychologisch helfen zu können. Um Debbie schnellstmöglich wieder in ihre gewohnte, sichere Umgebung zurück zu bringen, haben sich die anderen verabredet bei Broots zu Hause zu warten. Sonntag abend genießen alle noch mal ihr Zusammensein und gehen erst spät auseinander.

Debbie hat den ganzen Abend entweder bei Ms. Parker oder bei Margreth gesessen. Beide haben sie den ganzen Abend umsorgt, sie immer wieder berührt, umarmt oder auch mal Händchen gehalten. Margreth achtet dabei jedoch auf beide, auf Debbie und Ms. Parker. Sie spürt die Angst beider. Nachdem Debbie mit Broots nach Hause gefahren ist, zieht sie Ms. Parker ins Nebenzimmer und setzt sich mit ihr auf die Couch, schaut sie an und wartet ab. „Was ist, wenn ich erstarre? Ich habe soviel Angst davor, sie nicht beschützen zu können. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn ihr etwas passiert." flüstert Ms. Parker nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens. „Callie, die anderen sind auch noch da. Sie werden eingreifen, wenn du es nicht kannst. Sei ganz ruhig! Ich bin sicher, daß du dieses Schwein fertig machen wirst. Und denk dran, du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein!" Ms. Parker sieht sie nach wie vor unsicher an. „Ich bin hier, Callie." wiederholt Margreth leise und nimmt Ms. Parker noch mal fest in die Arme, bevor alle aufbrechen.

Mickie schläft auf Jarods Arm ein, trotz des kurzen Weges nach Hause. Dort angekommen legt er den Jungen aufs Bett und beginnt ihn auszuziehen. „Laß mich bitte." sagt Ms. Parker leise. Er schaut sie prüfend an, umarmt sie kurz und geht dann hinaus. Vor der Tür bleibt er stehen und kämpft mit seinen Tränen. „Oh Gott, bitte laß alles gut gehen." seufzt er und zwingt sich dann ins Bad zu gehen. Ms. Parker hat Michael inzwischen seinen geliebten Poo-Schlafanzug angezogen und deckt ihn jetzt zu. Einen langen Moment betrachtet sie mit Tränen ihren Sohn, bevor sie sich über ihn beugt und ihm einen Kuß gibt. „Ich liebe dich, Mickie." sagt sie leise und geht dann hinaus in ihr Zimmer, wo Jarod schon auf sie wartet. Er nimmt sie in seine Arme. „Oh Jarod, ich habe solche Angst." weint sie los. „Callie, die habe ich auch. Eine Scheißangst sogar. Aber morgen abend werden wir darüber lachen, hörst du? Es wird alles gut gehen!" Für einen Augenblick weinen sie gemeinsam. Als sie aus dem Bad zurückkommt, zieht Jarod sie ins Bett. „Jarod, ich kann nicht. Ich ..." „Pst, ich will dich einfach nur festhalten, Callie." unterbricht er sie, zieht zuerst sie an sich und dann die Decke über sie beide. „Ich liebe dich Jarod." flüstert sie und kuschelt sich ganz eng an ihn. „Ich dich auch!" wispert er zurück und hält sie ganz fest.

Ein paar Stunden später schreien Michael und Ms. Parker zeitgleich laut auf. Jarod schaut zu ihr rüber. Sie sitzt zitternd im Bett, als Michael noch mal laut aufschreit. Sofort springt Ms. Parker auf und rennt in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Jarod folgt ihr einige Sekunden später. „Mickie, ist ja gut. Es ist alles gut, ich bin hier. Schau mich an. Ich bin hier Schatz." Sie nimmt das wild um sich schlagende Kind in ihre Arme und hält es fest. Jarod setzt sich auf die andere Seite und beobachtet, wie sich der Junge allmählich beruhigt. „Es war nur ein Traum, Mickie." sagt Ms. Parker beschwörend, auch um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Momie, er hat dir wehgetan. Der Mann hat dir so sehr wehgetan und ich konnte nicht zu dir." Zitternd erzählt ihnen Michael seinen Traum. „Er hat dir eine Falle gestellt, Mom. Es ist etwas versteckt dort." Weinend sieht er sie an. „Weißt du was, Mickie? Ich hatte gerade denselben Traum." antwortet ihm seine Mutter und drückt ihn fest an sich. „Was sagst du da?" „Ich hatte genau denselben Traum, Jarod." In aller Eile zieht er sich an, ruft dann Sam an und bittet ihn zum Schulhof zu kommen. „Ich laß euch nur ungern allein." sagt er leise. „Verschwinde Jarod. Finde, was immer es ist. Wir kommen hier klar." beschwichtigt Ms. Parker ihn und gibt einem kurzen Stoß. „Geh schon." „Okay, ich bin ja schon weg." Damit verläßt er das Haus. „Momie, darf ich heute nacht bei dir schlafen?" fragt Michael jetzt schon wieder schläfrig. Statt einer Antwort nimmt sie ihn auf die Arme und trägt ihn zu ihrem Bett. Sie legt sich mit ihm hin und drückt ihn feste an sich. „Ist es so gut, Mickie?" fragt sie ihn. „Hhmm." murmelt der Junge nur noch und ist schon wieder eingepennt. „Oh lieber Gott, laß alles gut ausgehen." denkt auch sie jetzt. Es dauert noch sehr lange, bevor sie wieder einschläft.

Jarod und Sam treffen an der Schule auf Ethan und Emily. „Jetzt sag nicht, du hast auch von einer Falle für Callie geträumt?" begrüßt ihn Jarod. Doch Ethan nickt. „Ja, habe ich, und die Stimmen haben mir gesagt, daß Mickie und Parker auch davon geträumt haben. Deshalb haben wir uns auch direkt auf den Weg gemacht. Ich wußte, ihr würdet kommen. Und da kommen übrigens auch der Major und Jay." „Na dann mal los. Wir müssen finden, was er hier deponiert hat." kommandiert der Major, anscheinend gar nicht überrascht, die anderen zu sehen. „Jay, hat mich geweckt und gesagt, ihr sucht nach etwas Wichtigem, wißt aber nicht was es ist." fügt er hinzu.

Millimeter für Millimeter durchkämmen sie das Gelände. „Ich hab´s. Kommt alle her, aber vorsichtig." ruft Jay, als sie schon beginnen zu resignieren. „Eine angesägte Holzplanke mit einem Loch darunter, breit und tief genug, um aus dem Tritt zu geraten. Gut gemacht, Jay." lobt Jarod. „Das ist aber nicht alles, Jarod." unterbricht der Major und beugt sich vor. Er deutet auf einen kleinen Gegenstand. „Die Dinger habe ich seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist ein Fernzünder, wird durch Tritt aktiviert. Ähnlich wie eine Tellermine, doch hierdurch wird eine Waffe ausgelöst." Geschockt sehen sie sich an. „Dort!" ruft Ethan und zeigt auf den Baum, bei dem sie stehen. „Die Waffe kann nur dort sein. Sie muß auf diese Stelle gerichtet sein und dafür gibt es nur die eine Möglichkeit." Er rennt los und klettert den Baum hinauf, bevor sich jemand bewegt hat. „Hier ist sie." Er bindet einen Revolver los und reicht ihn Sam hinunter. „Leer ihn aus, Sam und dann binden wir ihn wieder fest. Falls er morgen früh noch nachschauen kommt." sagt der Major. „Nach der Grube schaut er bestimmt nicht mehr. Das könnte auffallen. Die schaufeln wir zu, so daß die Planke auch nicht zerbrechen wird. Und dieses kleine Ding nehme ich mit." Vorsichtig löst er den Fernzünder aus dem Erdreich und wickelt ihn in ein Taschentuch. „Das habt ihr großartig gemacht, ALLE! So und jetzt geht ihr alle nach Hause. Sam und ich bleiben hier und passen auf." „Dad, ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen. Ich bleibe auch hier." sagt Jarod. Doch der Major schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Sohn. Callie braucht dich jetzt. Geh zu ihr, sag ihr was wir gefunden haben und beruhig´ auch Mickie. Wir sehen uns später, wie besprochen." „Na komm, großer Bruder." Jay zieht Jarod am Ärmel. Jarod dreht sich zu all den anderen um, blickt einen nach dem anderen an und sagt leise „Danke! Ich danke euch!" Emily geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn ganz fest. „Wir sind doch jetzt eine richtige Familie." Sie nicken alle bei diesen Worten. „Ja, wir sind eine Familie." sagt jeder tief bewegt. „Jetzt haut endlich ab." ruft Sam. „Es wird schon hell. Schlaft noch ein bißchen." Langsam gehen alle Richtung zu Hause, doch in Gedanken sind sie noch eine ganze Weile beieinander.

Bevor Jarod die Haustür öffnen kann, hat seine Mutter ihn schon ins Haus gezogen. „Mom, was machst du hier?" „Habt ihr die Falle gefunden?" fragt sie nur. Er nickt „Ja. Er ist also auf einen Beschützer eingestellt gewesen." „Ja, aber ich denke er hat eher an Chris gedacht, als an Callie. Schließlich ist der immer bei ihr." „Für wen auch immer, Mom. Jetzt gibt es keine Falle mehr. Mom?" Er schaut sie unsicher an. „Ja?" „Es waren alle da. Alle haben mitgeholfen! Ich bin noch ganz berührt. Ist es das, was Familie bedeutet?" Sie nickt, zieht ihn kurz an sich. „Ja, Schatz. Jetzt geh hinauf zu ihr. Sie braucht dich heute." Leise betritt er das Schlafzimmer und legt sich behutsam zu den beiden. Schlaftrunken öffnet Ms. Parker die Augen. „Jarod?" „Alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Schlaf weiter." flüstert er leise und nimmt seinen Sohn und Callie in die Arme. Nach wenigen Minuten schlafen alle tief und fest.

Als der Wecker schon kurz darauf klingelt, schrecken alle drei hoch. „Dad, habt ihr es gefunden?" fragt Mickie sofort hellwach. Der nickt. „Ja, haben wir. Es waren übrigens alle da: Ethan und Em, Jay und der Major, es war schon echt merkwürdig." „Nein Dad, Sie war es." wirft Mickie ein und zeigt auf das Bild von Catherine Parker. „Du hast Recht, Schatz. Sie hat uns gewarnt." Ms. Parker zieht den Jungen auf ihren Schoß und gibt ihm einen Kuß. „So, und jetzt muß ich ins Bad. Es soll doch alles ganz normal ablaufen." Als sie wieder heraus kommt sagt sie leise „Wie es Debbie wohl geht?" „Ruf sie an und sprich mit ihr. Es wird ihr helfen!" sagt Jarod und drückt ihr das Telefon in die Hand. Er nimmt Mickie auf den Arm und geht mit ihm hinaus.

„Hallo?" hört sie Broots Stimme. „Hallo Broots, ich bin es. Wie geht es ihr?" fragt sie ohne Umschweife. „Hallo Ms. Parker. Ich reiche sie mal gleich weiter." „Ms. Parker? Ich freue mich so sehr, daß sie noch anrufen. Ich habe so entsetzliche Angst. Was ist, wenn er mich wieder ..." „Debbie, das wird nicht passieren. Er wird dich nicht wieder vergewaltigen, das verspreche ich dir. Debbie, es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, daß du das heute durchmachen mußt. Doch dieses Mal sind wir da. Du bist nicht alleine, hörst du?" „Das sind wir beide nicht, stimmt´s Ms. Parker?" fragt Debbie ganz leise. „Genau. Wir sind beide nicht allein, mein Schatz. Ich habe dich lieb." Ms. Parkers Stimme ist immer rauher geworden. „Ich dich auch, Ms. Parker." Damit legen beide auf. Einen Augenblick lang spüren sie die Nähe zueinander und die Kraft daraus. „Ich schaffe es!" sagen sich beide und machen dann weiter mit ihrer alltäglichen Routine.

Kurz vor Schulschluß treffen sich Jarod, Sam und der Major am Schulhof. Sydney bringt Ms. Parker und Broots bis zum Schulparkplatz. Er spürt, wie sie sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzieht. „Es tut mir leid, Parker." denkt er und greift nach ihren Händen, die verkrampft in ihrem Schoß liegen. „Nicht Syd, bitte." Sie schaut ihn an. „Ich schaff das sonst nicht." sagt sie leise. Er läßt sie los. Sie dreht sich zu Broots um, der sie besorgt anieht. „Broots, wehe sie versauen die Aufnahme. Also los jetzt, gehen sie jetzt zu dem Bullie und fangen sie an." „J-ja, bin ja schon weg." Er geht zum Bullie rüber und schaltet alles ein. Dann bittet er Ms. Parker etwas zu sagen, um das Mikro zu testen. „Broots, sie brauchen nicht so zu schreien." antwortet die ihm. „Parker?" Sydney berührt sie vorsichtig. „Was ist?" Bei dem Ton zucken alle zusammen. „Viel Glück, Parker. Und ich bin hier, wenn sie nachher reden wollen." Sie dreht sich zu ihm und für einen ganz kurzen Moment sieht er ihre Angst und die Verzweiflung, bevor die Parker-Ice-Queen wieder da ist. Sie steigt aus und wartet hinter dem Mauervorsprung, wie mit den anderen besprochen. „Oh Gott, Jarod. Was tun wir ihr da an?" denkt Sydney und läuft allen Absprachen zum Trotz zu den drei anderen. „Syd, bist du verrückt geworden?" fragt Jarod. „Nein, Jarod. Wir dürfen ihr das nicht antun. Du hättest sie gerade erleben müssen. Sie war wie ein Zombie, ein Automat. Es hat ihr fürchterlich wehgetan." „Zu spät." sagt der Major. „Es geht los. Da kommt er schon und da sind auch Debbie und Chris." Sie blicken alle gespannt auf das Geschehen.

Chris geht wie abgesprochen zum Gebäude zurück. Debbie geht zu der Bank hinüber, setzt sich und wartet. Hinter der Bank ist der Mauervorsprung hinter dem Ms. Parker hockt. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ist der Mann bei Debbie und zerrt sie hoch. „Na, meine Süße? Lange nicht gesehen. Ich habe drei Jahre von dir geträumt und wie wir es wieder miteinander treiben. Na komm. Du warst so gut das letzte Mal." Er versucht das erstarrte Mädchen wegzuziehen, als Ms. Parker hinter der Mauer hervorkommt. „Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht Mr. Kinderschänder?" fragt sie mit eiskalter Stimme. „Ich bin kein Kinderschänder." reagiert er wütend. „Und was ist das hier? Sie ist noch ein Kind, du Schwein. Laß sie sofort los und dann kannst du mir ja mal zeigen, wie gut du wirklich bist." Sie schaut ihn mit jetzt eiskalten Augen an. „Ich ..." stottert er und wartet darauf, daß das angesägte Brett nachgibt. „Ich wette, du wartest darauf, daß ich hierauf trete nicht wahr?" Sie holt aus ihrem Mantel den Fernzünder. Er wird blaß. „Was ist Süßer? Kannst du nur bei Kindern? Zeig´s mir doch, wenn ich falsch liege. Laß sie los." Sie holt tief Luft und schreit ihn dann plötzlich an „Loslassen!" Er zuckt genauso zusammen wie alle anderen. „Jarod, greif ein. Sie ist am Ende. Du mußt ihr helfen!" ruft Sydney sehr besorgt. In dem Moment läßt der Mann Debbie los und sinkt auf die Knie. „Nein, ...nicht. Ich kann nicht. Bitte, ich kann nicht, lassen sie mich gehen." wimmert er jetzt.

Jarod ist schon aufgesprungen und rennt los. Sam und der Major sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie schnappen sich den Kerl und bringen ihn zusammen mit dem Tonband und der Pistole zur Polizei. Broots und Chris laufen zu Debbie, die noch immer wie erstarrt da steht. Jarod und Sydney fangen Ms. Parker auf, die langsam in sich zusammensackt. „Callie, es ist gut. Du hast es geschafft. Callie?" Sie steht langsam wieder auf und geht ohne ein Wort zu Debbie hinüber, die sich immer noch nicht aus der Erstarrung gelöst hat. Sie nimmt das Mädchen in ihre Arme und setzt sich mit ihr hin, hält sie fest, beide sagen kein Wort. Die anderen hocken sich zu ihnen, wollen sie berühren. „Nein, nicht näherkommen!" schreit Ms. Parker laut. Hilflos treten sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Sydney kauert sich vor sie ein paar Schritte entfernt. „Ms. Parker, kommen sie zum Auto. Wir bringen sie nach Hause. Niemand wird sie berühren." Langsam hebt sie den Kopf. In ihren Augen Schmerz und Verzweiflung, der alle fast umhaut. „Kommen sie Ms. Parker." wiederholt er leise. Er muß es mehrmals sagen, bevor sie mit zitternden Beinen aufsteht. Debbie geht an ihrer Hand wie eine Marionette. Beide steigen in den Van hinten ein, Debbie schmiegt sich sofort wieder in Ms. Parkers Arme. Sydney fährt schnellstens zu Broots Haus, wo Ethan schon an der Tür steht und wartet. Er spürt sofort, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und ruft nach Margreth und Emily. „Es hat geklappt, aber es war viel zuviel für sie beide." berichtet Sydney ihnen.

„Emily, wir bringen sie in Debbies Zimmer und ihr anderen bleibt hier unten." befiehlt Margreth. „Ethan, nimm Mickie rein und rede mit ihm." Der nickt und nimmt den Jungen auf den Arm und geht zurück ins Haus. „Was ist mit Mom?" fragt Mickie sofort. „Sie hat so etwas wie einen Schock, und will jetzt niemanden sehen. Aber das hat ganz und gar nichts mit dir zu tun, Mickie. Sie ist nicht böse auf dich, hörst du? Dieser böse Mann ist daran Schuld. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Nach und nach versammeln sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Als Jarod hereinkommt, läuft Mickie sofort zu ihm. „Dad, Ethan hat gesagt, der böse Mann hat Schuld, daß es Mom nicht gut geht. Du hast doch gesagt, ihr habt die Falle gefunden." „Haben wir ja auch, Mickie. Wir haben aber nicht bedacht, wie schwer es für Mom und Debbie wird. Mickie, aber sie kommt wieder in Ordnung." sagt er fast beschwörend. „So wie damals, Mickie" fügt jetzt Ben hinzu. „Erinnerst du dich noch? Vor einiger Zeit mußte sie auch eine Zeit lang allein sein, um mit den Erinnerungen fertig zu werden. Weißt du noch?" „Ja, Grandpa, aber wie lange dauert es denn?" „Ich weiß es nicht Mickie. Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber ich hoffe, es geht ihr ganz schnell wieder besser." Nervös und angespannt sitzen alle herum und horchen auf jedes Geräusch von oben.

Margreth hat inzwischen mit Emilys Hilfe Ms. Parker und Debbie ins Kinderzimmer gebracht. Ms. Parker hält Debbie nach wie vor eng an sich gedrückt, ist aber selbst kaum ansprechbar. „Callie, du mußt sie jetzt ins Bett bringen." Wie ein Automat zieht sie dem Mädchen Schuhe und Hose aus und deckt sie zu. Dann setzt sie sich neben das Bett und hält ihre Hand fest. „Callie, es ist jetzt gut. Schau, sie ist eingeschlafen." Margreth deutet auf das Bett, indem Debbie mit geschlossenen Augen liegt. „Ich muß bei ihr sein. Ich habe es ihr versprochen." sagt Ms. Parker mit völlig tonloser Stimme, die Emily und ihrer Mutter eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagt. „Wir gehen nur nach nebenan, lassen die Tür offen und Emily wird bei ihr bleiben. Komm Callie." „Ich muß doch für sie stark sein. Ich habe es ihr versprochen." Margreth schaut erschüttert zu Emily hinüber. „Mach weiter." sagt die leise zu ihr. „Komm Callie. Du kannst jetzt aufhören stark zu sein. Du hast es geschafft, daß der Kerl wieder im Knast landet. Es ist gut jetzt, Callie. Du DARFST jetzt aufhören stark zu sein. Hörst du mich, Liebes?" Sie zieht die jüngere Frau hoch. „Komm mit mir Callie." Sie führt sie nach nebenan, läßt sie sich hinsetzen und nimmt sie nun ihrerseits in die Arme. „Es ist vorbei. Hör jetzt auf stark zu sein." sagt sie ihr immer wieder. Sanft fängt sie an sie gleichmäßig zu wiegen. Irgendwann Stunden später summt sie ihr ein altes Lied vor, daß sie selbst von ihrer Mutter oft gehört hat. Sie spürt sofort, wie Ms. Parkers Anspannung etwas nachläßt. „Es ist jetzt okay, Callie. Du mußt nicht mehr stark sein." Eine einzelne Träne rollt über deren Gesicht. „Ja, so ist es gut, Liebes. Zeig mir wie weh es dir tut. Hör auf stark zu sein. Du darfst jetzt wieder du selbst sein." Es folgen ein paar weitere Tränen. „Zeig mir, wie weh es dir getan hat, alles zu verstecken und die Starke spielen zu müssen. Sag es mir Callie." Ein langer tiefer Seufzer kommt von Ms. Parker, bevor sie den Tränen endlich freien Lauf läßt.

Sie klammert sich an Margreth fest und sagt immer wieder „Ich habe ihm nie gereicht. Ich konnte machen, was ich wollte, es war nie genug. Es hat mir so schrecklich wehgetan." Sydney schaut gerade mal wieder forschend durch die Tür. Als er sieht, daß sich Ms. Parker an Margreth festklammert, kommt er vorsichtig näher. Er hört ihre Sätze, setzt sich vor sie hin und sagt dann behutsam „Er, Mr. Parker, hat sie gezwungen alles in sich zu verschließen, stark zu sein. Aber das war falsch. Er wollte sie bestrafen für den Betrug ihrer Mutter. Hören sie mich, Parker? Er hat gewußt, daß Ben ihr Vater ist. Er wollte sie zerstören, genau wie Catherine. - Und es war falsch von uns sie wieder in genau diese Rolle hinein zu drängen. Es tut mir sehr leid, Parker." „Syd, ich wußte nicht, wie schwer es mir fallen wird. Und dann konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich hatte Debbie versprochen dort zu sein." Die letzten Worte sind nur noch ein leises Flüstern mit Tränen vermischt. Margreth zieht sie wieder eng an sich, beginnt sie wieder gleichmäßig zu wiegen. „Ist okay, Liebe, wein ruhig, wein mein Schatz. Laß den Schmerz zu."

Sydney steht leise auf und geht ins Zimmer nebenan zu Debbie. Dort ein ähnliches Bild: Emily hält Debbie auf ihrem Schoß und wiegt sie leicht. Doch Debbie hat sich schon wieder gefangen. „Debbie, Syd ist hier. Willst du mit ihm reden?" fragt Emily vorsichtig. „Ich möchte gerne mit Dad und Ms. Parker sprechen." Das Mädchen dreht sich zu Syd um. Tiefe Ringe um die Augen zeigen ihre Qual und Erschöpfung deutlich. „Ist gut, Debbie. Ich schicke deinen Dad hoch und nachher kannst du sicher auch zu Ms. Parker. Der geht es im Moment allerdings noch nicht so gut. Sie ist etwas langsamer als du mit den Tränen, weißt du? Ach übrigens, unten wartet auch noch ein junger Mann, der erst gehen will, wenn er mit dir gesprochen hat." Er lächelt sie an. "Soll ich ihn auch hoch schicken?" Sie nickt und errötet im selben Moment. „Na, dann hole ich sie mal schnell." sagt er und verläßt das Zimmer. „Hältst du mich bitte noch ein bißchen weiter so fest?" fragt Debbie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Solange du willst, Liebes." antwortet ihr Emily.

Einen Augenblick kommen Broots und Chris herein. „Hi, mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?" Nervös und unsicher treten beide etwas näher. „Etwas besser. Aber die Angst war einfach fürchterlich. Ich konnte gar nichts tun, ich bin erstarrt, genau wie damals. Dabei wollte ich ihn treten, schlagen gegen ihn wüten..." Vereinzelte Tränen fließen wieder über ihr Gesicht. Beide Männer knien sich vor sie hin. „Wein nicht deswegen, Debbie. Du bist halt noch nicht so weit. Hab Geduld, es wird doch schon immer besser, Schatz." „Ja Dad." schnieft Debbie leise. „Aber ich möchte so gerne, daß der Zeitpunkt, an dem es wieder besser geht, endlich kommt. Ich möchte endlich wieder ohne Angst leben." „Debbie, ich habe auch Angst." sagt jetzt Chris. „Du?" „Ja, ich habe Angst vor Gewittern und ich habe Angst um dich. Besonders heute hatte ich fürchterliche Angst." „Ich habe auch Angst." sagt jetzt auch Emily. „Seit Jahren habe ich Angst, daß mir so etwas passiert, wie es dir geschehen ist. Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln alleine, und ich habe immer noch Angst vor dem Centre. Angst ist ganz normal. Jeder hat Angst. Doch du kannst dir ja auch Hilfe holen. Jemanden der mitgeht im Dunkeln oder bei dir ist bei Gewitter, jemand den du bitten kannst um eine Umarmung und so weiter." Einen Moment sind alle still.

„Dad, umarmst du mich bitte? Und du mich auch Chris?" Broots geht zu ihr hin und nimmt sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Na klar, Schatz, komm her. Ich bin so froh, daß alles einigermaßen gut ausgegangen ist." Dann tritt er zurück und gibt den Weg für Chris frei. „Ich bin so froh, daß es dir wieder besser geht. Ich habe dich lieb, Deb." sagte er leise. „Chris, ich war so froh, daß du immer bei mir warst diese vergangene Woche. Ich habe mich so sicher gefühlt mit dir. Danke!" Sie gibt ihm einen Kuß und eine lange Umarmung. „Und jetzt will ich zu Ms. Parker." „Moment, ich frag sie erst eben." Emily steht rasch auf und geht nach nebenan.

Sie bleibt in der Tür stehen und sagt vorsichtig „Hallo Ms. Parker. Hier ist jemand, der sie unbedingt sehen will. Meinen sie, ich kann mit Debbie zu ihnen kommen?" Ms. Parker dreht sich zu Emily um, nickt ihr zu und antwortet „Ja, wenn sie mich noch sehen will." Emily geht zu Debbie, nimmt ihre Hand und geht langsam mit ihr rüber. „Sie meint, sie habe dich im Stich gelassen, Debbie. Weil sie es nicht geschafft hat die ganze Zeit stark zu sein. Nur du kannst ihr jetzt daraus helfen. Sag ihr was du gefühlt hast dort im Schulhof." sagt Margreth zu ihr.

„Hallo Ms. Parker." flüstert Debbie leise, als sie sieht, wie ängstlich die ihr entgegen blickt. „Debbie, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe es nicht geschafft ... Ich." stammelt Ms. Parker. Debbie kniet sich vor sie hin, nimmt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und gibt ihr einen dicken Kuß. „Ms. Parker, sie waren so gut. Sie haben es geschafft, obwohl es für sie soviel schwerer war. Und jetzt ist er wieder im Knast. Danke, daß sie da waren und mir geholfen haben." „Ich war doch gar nicht stark, Debbie. Ich habe dich verraten." erwidert sie dem Mädchen. „Nein, haben sie nicht. Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt, weil ich wußte, daß sie hinter der Mauer stehen und aufpassen. Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht." Langsam huscht ein Lächeln über Ms. Parkers Gesicht. „Du meinst das ganz ehrlich so?" fragt sie nach wie vor verunsichert. Debbie nickt. „Ja, sie waren toll!" Ms. Parker richtet sich etwas auf und nimmt Debbie in die Arme. „Danke!" haucht sie. „Ich habe dich lieb, Callie." sagt Debbie leise. „Ich dich auch, Debbie. Und ich freue mich, daß du endlich meinen Vornamen benutzt." Alle vier Frauen lachen leise auf.

„Emily holst du jetzt bitte Jarod hoch? Ich fühle mich noch zu zittrig, um runter zu gehen." bittet Ms. Parker und läßt sich in Margreths Umarmung zurück sinken. „Ich bin so froh, daß du hier bist. Darf ich wohl Mom zu dir sagen?" fragt sie leise. Margreth stehen daraufhin selbst die Tränen in den Augen. „Natürlich darfst du das, Schatz. Ich fühle mich geehrt." Sie zieht Ms. Parker an sich und gibt ihr einen liebevollen Kuß auf die Stirn. Sie hören beide jemanden die Treppe hochstürmen und lächeln sich an, als die Tür auch schon aufgerissen wird. Im Nu kniet Jarod vor dem Bett und zieht Ms. Parker an sich. Margreth läßt sie los, nimmt Debbie an die Hand und verläßt das Zimmer.

Als die beiden das Wohnzimmer betreten, schauen alle gespannt zu ihnen. „Sie ist okay. Noch etwas wackelig, aber sie wird wieder." berichtet Margreth. Debbie läuft zu ihrem Vater, läßt sich von ihm auf den Schoß nehmen, während Margreth langsam zum Major geht und sich von ihm umarmen läßt. Nach und nach entspannen sich alle und langsam kommt auch die Freude über ihren Erfolg auf. „Einen Moment Ruhe bitte." sagt Ben plötzlich in das aufkommende Gemurmel. Alle sehen ihn an. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir in etwas mehr als zwei Wochen eine Hochzeit zu organisieren. Da die beiden sicher noch einige Tage für sich brauchen werden, sollten wir ihnen all die Vorbereitungen abnehmen. Was meint ihr? Schaffen wir das?" „Na klar, schaffen wir das." Einer nach dem anderen nickt ihm zu. Und dann wird wieder geplant.

Der Hochzeitstag

Bens Haus in Maine

Jarod und Broots haben Debbie, Ms. Parker und Mickie sofort am Tag nach der Konfrontation nach Maine gebracht. In den vergangenen sechzehn Tagen haben sie viel miteinander geredet, geweint und gelacht. Ganz allmählich haben sich alle wieder gefangen und erholt. An diesem Morgen sind Debbie, Ms. Parker und Mickie zu einem langen Spaziergang aufgebrochen. Sie sind kaum weg, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelt.

„Mom, was ... was macht ihr denn alle hier?" fragt Jarod fassungslos, als er sieht, daß seine ganze Familie vor der Tür steht. „Willst du uns nicht reinlassen? Jarod, heute ist doch euer Hochzeitstag, oder irre ich mich?" Sie gibt ihrem Sohn einen schnellen Kuß in sein erstauntes Gesicht. „Hochzeitstag?" stammelt Jarod verwirrt. „Hochzeitstag!" bekräftigt Ben, der gerade an ihm vorbeigeht. „Hallo Ben." sagt Broots und sieht überhaupt nicht überrascht aus. „Los Junge, hilf uns mal." ruft der Major vom Auto aus. „Na, nun, Bruderherz! Du mußt uns schon noch ein wenig helfen." sagt Emily und schiebt ihn zur Tür hinaus. „Dad, ihr ... ihr seid." „Verrückt Sohn?" „Nein, ihr seid wunderbar." Lachend umarmt er seinen Vater und greift dann kräftig mit zu. Sie schmücken das Haus und den Garten, wo die Trauung stattfinden soll. „Aber das Essen, der Priester." fragt Jarod. „Ist alles organisiert. Du mußt nur noch rasch den Smoking anprobieren." antwortet seine Mutter und nimmt ihn mit nach oben. „Wenn er nicht paßt, mußt du mit Ethan noch mal los." Einige Minuten vergehen, bevor er wieder herauskommt. Margreth lacht laut los, weil er die Smoking-Jacke über sein T-Shirt und die Jeans gezogen hat. „Du siehst fabelhaft aus. Aber jetzt zieh dich bitte richtig an."

„Sie kommen!" schallt es in dem Moment von unten. „Geh schon und mach dich fertig. In etwa einer Stunde geht´s los." Sie schiebt Jarod in sein Zimmer zurück und geht dann rasch nach unten. „Was ist denn hier los?" ruft Ms. Parker genauso fassungslos wie vorher Jarod. „Es ist doch heute dein Hochzeitstag." antwortet Debbie. Genauso perplex wie vorher Jarod fragt jetzt auch sie „Hochzeitstag?" „Ja, Liebes. Ihr wolltet doch heute heiraten, oder?" Ben geht lachend auf sie zu und nimmt ihr Mickie ab. „Aber... aber" „Kein aber! Jetzt geh erst mal rasch nach oben und zieh dich um. Margreth hat alles bereit gelegt und wartet auf dich." Er gibt ihr einen raschen Kuß und schiebt sie Margreth in die Arme. „Na komm, Callie. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Margreth hakt sich bei ihr ein und geht mit ihr nach oben. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen sinkt sie noch immer völlig fassungslos auf´s Bett. Margreth geht zum Schrank und entfernt die Hülle von einem wunderschönen Kleid.

„Das ist..." „Ja, Callie, das ist das Hochzeitskleid deiner Mutter und auch meines." Ms. Parker schaut sie verwirrt an. „Wieso habt ihr dasselbe Kleid gehabt?" Margreth geht mit dem Kleid zu ihr rüber, legt es ihr in den Schoß und sagt dann leise. „Catherine war meine Adoptivschwester. Ich... ich vermisse sie so sehr. Dieses Kleid ist von unserer Mutter." „Deine Adoptivschwester?" „Ja, meinen Eltern wurde immer gesagt, sie könnten keine Kinder bekommen. Daher haben sie nach langen Kämpfen Catherine adoptiert. Und dann kam ich doch noch völlig unerwartet. Es war so wundervoll sie zur Schwester zu haben." berichtet ihr Margreth jetzt leise und mit Tränen in den Augen. „Das wußte ich nicht, Mom. Ich weiß so wenig von ihr." sagt Ms. Parker leise. „Das weiß nicht einmal Jarod, Liebes. – Ich erzähle euch später alles. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal weitermachen. Ich habe das Kleid etwas weiter gemacht, denn die Kleine nimmt ja doch schon etwas mehr Raum ein." Leise lächelnd berührt sie Ms. Parkers Bauch, der inzwischen einige sanfte Rundungen aufweist. Ms. Parker legt ihre Hand auf die von Margreth und zieht sie mit der anderen Hand zu sich heran. „Ich danke dir. Es ist, als hätte ich wieder eine Mutter, die ich so lange vermißt habe. Danke!" Sie wischen sich gegenseitig ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. „Na los. Zieh dich um, ich bin draußen und warte auf dich." Damit geht sie auf den Gang hinaus, wo der Major und Jarod auf sie warten.

„Alles okay, Mom?" fragt Jarod, als er ihre feuchten Augen bemerkt. „Ja, Jarod. Ich freu mich einfach nur so sehr." Sie legt ihm eine Hand an die Wange und sagt dann leise „Werdet glücklich miteinander." „Ich verspreche dir, mein Bestes zu tun." antwortet er ihr mit belegter Stimme. „Also dann los jetzt ihr beiden, runter mit euch. Wir Frauen kommen in ein paar Minuten nach. Ach ja und schickt Mickie und Debbie mal zu mir." „Ay, ay Mam." sagt der Major schmunzelnd und geht mit Jarod hinunter. „Grandma? Wann geht´s denn endlich los?" ruft Mickie schon ungeduldig von unten. Er und Debbie kommen die Treppe hoch geflitzt. „Hallo, ihr beiden. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch. Ihr geht ein paar Schritte vor Callie her und streut ein paar Blümchen. okay?" „Oh ja. Ich wollte immer schon mal Blumenmädchen sein." strahlt Debbie. „Na wenn´s sein muß." mault der Junge nicht gerade begeistert. Margreth gibt jedem einen kleinen Korb mit Blüten, als sich die Tür öffnet. „Kannst du mir mal bitte helfen, Mom?" bittet Ms. Parker. „Natürlich gerne." Margreth betritt den Raum und bleibt wie erstarrt stehen. Sie schluckt, räuspert sich ein paar Mal, bevor sie flüstert „Du siehst wunderbar aus. Du siehst aus, wie sie." „Ich kriege den Reißverschluß nicht zu." stöhnt Ms. Parker. Margreth zieht ihn zu und sagt nun auch zu ihr „Werdet glücklich, Callie." Ihr leises „Ja" ist ein Versprechen für die Zukunft. Hand in Hand gehen sie hinaus. „Booah, du siehst wunderschön aus, Mom! Da wird Dad staunen." Sie beugt sich zu Mickie hinunter und gibt ihm einen Kuß. „Danke Mickie. Wollen wir?"

„Warte noch einen Moment, damit die anderen und auch ich an unsere Plätze gehen können." Damit geht sie hinunter und gibt den anderen das Startsignal. „Callie, du bist die schönste Braut, die ich je gesehen habe." sagt ihr Debbie während sie zusammen warten. „Wieviel hast du denn schon gesehen?" fragt Ms. Parker schmunzelnd. „Nun ja, eigentlich bist du die erste." Beide lachen laut los. Als von unten der Hochzeitsmarsch erklingt, gehen sie langsam los. Am Fuß der Treppe wartet Ben, der sie stolz zum Altar führt. Nachdem Mickie seine Blüten alle verstreut hat, läuft er zu Margreth, die ihn auf den Arm nimmt. Am Altar warten der Priester, Sydney als Jarods Trauzeuge, Ethan als Ms. Parkers Trauzeuge und natürlich Jarod. Alle atmen bewundernd tief durch, als sie hereinkommt.

Dann beginnt die Zeremonie mit „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den Bund der Ehe zu führen..." ...

„Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen, Jarod." lächelt der Priester zum Abschluß. Alle stehen auf, während sich Jarod zu Ms. Parker (Verzeihung Mrs. Jarod Russell) umdreht. Langsam, unendlich langsam bewegen sie sich aufeinander zu. „Nun mach schon Dad. Ihr könnt das doch sonst auch schneller." ruft Mickie laut und läuft im selben Moment nach vorne. Alle lachen laut los, auch die beiden ganz vorne. Schnell geben sie sich einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuß, da ist der Junge auch schon bei ihnen. Jarod nimmt ihn auf den Arm und gibt ihm einen dicken Kuß. Auch Callie beugt sich zu ihm rüber, erstarrt aber mitten in der Bewegung. „Was ist los Callie?" fragt Jarod, während ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht geht.

Sie zieht seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Jetzt spürt er es auch. Die ersten Bewegungen seiner Tochter. „Was ist Dad?" fragt Mickie, als er sieht, daß beide Tränen in den Augen haben. Jarod stellt den Jungen hin und nimmt seine Hand, legt sie auf Callies Bauch. „Das ist deine kleine Schwester da drin, Mickie. Sag hallo zu ihr." Der legt seinen Kopf auf den Bauch seiner Mutter und gibt ihm einen Kuß. „Hallo Catherine Faith. Ich freu mich schon auf dich." wispert er dann und strahlt vor Freude. „Woher weiß er das nun schon wieder?" fragt Jarod verblüfft seine Frau. „Er ist eben ein Genie, Schatz. Und jetzt los, laßt uns endlich feiern." Damit bricht der große Jubel und eine Glückwunsch-Arie aus.

„Auf uns alle, auf die Familie und alle Freunde!" rufen sie sich zu.

**- The End –**

Feedback ist sehnlichst erwünscht, heiß begehrt.


End file.
